Contritum Caelum
by 27x18
Summary: Having been hurt as no child ever should by her own blood and abandoned by her family Tsuna is found and saved by an unlikely person, now with a new family around her she has to go back to Namimori to face her past and take hold of what should belong to her. Fem!27 AU Twinfic.
1. Chapter 1

Contritum Caelum

(Title Translation : Broken Sky)

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Child Abuse, Language, Nana and Iemitsu bashing (Sorry, I love Nana but it had to be done)

~.~

Disclaimer : KHR is not mine, as much as I would love to have it. This goes for the whole story. All ownership goes to Akira Amano

~.~

Note : This is a sort of AU, Giotto is Timoteo's grandson and descendant of Secondo/Ricardo.

Not sure if the Tenth Gen will show up at this point, but the First Gen are all in it.

Tsuna and Natsu are both descended from the original Giotto whom moved to Japan, thus are still related to the Vongola _famiglia_.

~.~

Six year old Sawada Tsunahime studied her hands while she sat in silence, she had been told to stay in her room and stay quiet, her little sister, Natsuko, aka Natsu, was downstairs with her parents greeting her fathers boss with his grandson.

Tsuna was under orders to stay upstairs, they didn't need the embarrassment of the family drawing any more attention to herself then she already did with her bumbling and idiocy. Iemitsu, her father, had his boss visiting to speak with her mother and father about what he had long since thought on. Joining their families, her own having a long history of a Sky Flames linking back to the first boss of the Vongola, Giotto (renamed Ieyasu at the time). So they were talking over a union between the distant bloodlines to strengthen the pure Sky flames for the next generation.

That is why they didn't want Tsuna there; it was a distraction and an option her parents did not want shared.

Tsuna curled in her small bed in the corner and sobbed softly while hugging her sore middle, her sister had kicked her again today, her mother slapping her cheek then stepping on her wrist leaving her sore and bruised. Sometimes, the small six year old wished she could just disappear, maybe then they would stop hurting her.

Tsuna squeaked softly when her bedroom door opened, someone blinking in at her while she scurried deep into a corner praying that whoever had opened it didn't see her, wide blue eyes blinking in at her and focusing on her small form destroying that hope.

"Ah...sorry." it was a child maybe a few years older then her "I thought this was the bathroom." he noted while grinning at her, running a hand through his blond hair, Tsuna blinking at him before hiding under her blankets "What's your name?" he asked while approaching her, Tsuna burying deeper in her blankets, as thin and sparse as they were. If her mother found out she talked to someone she would be beaten to death this time

"Please go away." she begged softly, her voice raspy from disuse, the boy approached her regardless and tore the blanket off her, the child curling into the corner and refusing to look at him, but he could see her cheek mottled blue and purple

"Are you alright?" he asked while she flinched back from his hand, the boy frowning before whirling and storming out, going back downstairs. Tsuna made haste to grab her blanket and bury back under it, begging whatever Gods there were to not let that boy say anything to her mother...please, don't bring that pain upon her. But the Gods didn't listen.

A commotion and lots of yelling later a tall older man came into the room, looking down at her before scooping her into his arms, blanket and all. Tsuna sobbed when his arm hit a painful bruise on her spine, but she quickly silenced herself, she dared not make any more commotion

"There's no reason of you to be concerned, she's just clumsy." her mother was assuring while the older man left the room, taking her down the stairs and sitting her down on the couch, removing the blanket again while his old eyes saw just what his grandson had. Those bruises were not from being clumsy, he knew impact bruises when he saw them, once upon a time he had been a strong fighter, all the Vongola bosses had to be. The real question was, had the abuser been bullies, or shudder at the thought, the child's own family?

"Tell me child, were those injuries from tripping over?" her scared brown eyes flicked to her mother whom was frowning at her then back to the old man

Not trusting her voice the child nodded jerkily while the elder man frowned at her, his intuition was telling him otherwise, it was telling him that the child was telling him a lie, that she was in pain, and that she was ready to cry, and that more then anything she was terrified of Nana.

"Is that the truth?" he asked calmly while the girl nodded jerkily tears welling in her eyes "What's your name?" he asked while her eyes flicked to Nana again "It's alright little one, tell me." the older man bade again while her eyes flicked to Nana once more, the older man ignoring the woman while he studied the child intently

"T-T-T-Tsu-" she began to stutter before Nana cut in, annoyed with the brats stuttering, stupid useless child.

"Her name is Tsuna, it's her bedtime...don't worry Timoteo-san." Nana interrupted as she grabbed the small child's thin wrist and tore her off the couch, drawing the child away from Timoteo "She's very clumsy, she was so tired tonight she went to bed early." Nana bade while drawing Tsuna back towards the stairs, Giotto grabbing his grandfather's sleeve and tugging

"Don't let them take her away." he whispered "Please." Timoteo reached out and caught the wrist of the tiny child, a yelp of pain coming from her while he let go startled, Nana throwing the child behind her with a pleasant smile

"Poor clumsy Tsu-chan." she giggled sweetly while Giotto moved over and wrapped an arm around her small frail shoulders, tugging her from the woman as he glared at the mother, bringing the small Tsuna back over to his grandfather.

Timoteo reached out and gently touched her wrist, looking it over before frowning, her wrist was fractured, bruising mottled her cheek, and more then likely there was also one on her back from her flinch earlier….what the hell was going on in this house?

"I apologise Nana-san, but I'm going to have to take this little one to the hospital, her wrist is fractured." he noted while Nana's face darkened for a moment before that bright smile reappeared

"Of course, oh Tsu-chan, mama's sorry she didn't notice, let's go!" the woman gasped while Giotto tightened his grip on the tiny child's shoulders, a protective feeling swelling in him and demanding he take care of this tiny hurt child with the cute big brown eyes and soft brown hair.

"You should stay here with Natsu-chan." Timoteo noted while looking at the injured child of his trusted employee and his supposedly kind wife "Gio and I will take care of this little one, we'll be back soon." he promised while Nana reluctantly agreed, Timoteo lifting the tiny child into his arms and striding from the house, his face set in a frown while Giotto followed close to his side, looking up at the little girl in worry.

~.~

"Two broken ribs, fractured wrist, bruising on her back, middle, face and arm, borderline malnutrition and the beginnings of pneumonia." the nurse noted while ticking things off on the list, Timoteo frowning in at the sleeping girl, a drip in one wrist and a cast on the other, Giotto was sitting by her bedside blinking at the girl in worry while his grandfather talked to the health professionals.

"Any idea to the cause?" Timoteo asked while the nurse hesitated, she knew it wasn't her place

"Umm...Vongola-san...Tsuna-chan...it's not her first admittance." the nurse said softly looking at him in worry "Please….help that child?!" she whispered desperately before clamping down on her emotions and snapping back to professional mode before scurrying out.

Timoteo reached for his mobile and called for his Guardians, calling up Visconti, his Cloud guardian, he didn't dare call CEDEF for this as Iemitsu was head of that organisation, and he was worried that his report would be tainted by what Nana said to him, or even if, perish the thought, the man was in on this abuse.

"Nono?" Visconti asked while Timoteo studied the child before him

"I want a report on all injuries and admittances of Sawada Tsunahime. Namimori Hospital." Timoteo asked while clenching his fist "Some may have been suppressed by the request of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, but I want to know everything."

~.~

Vongola Timoteo studied the report on his desk, he had adjourned back to his hotel after ensuring that Tsunahime was alright for the night to find the report waiting. Giotto was preparing for bed in the next room, while his old eyes had immediately found the report waiting innocently on his desk. Visconti had always been fast with his work. Opening the report up he soon wished he never had.

Broken bones, bruises, sickness, the child had been through hell, and no matter what enquiries the hospital made, they were always turned back by Tsuna and her mother, even by Iemitsu on occasion when the hospital had gotten police involved or pushed for answers.

"Grandpa." Timoteo looked over at the doorway, there was Giotto, holding one arm over his middle and looking more then a little uncomfortable

"Gio?"

"Can we save her?" Giotto asked softly "Tsuna-chan…" Timoteo frowned lightly, he was wondering the same thing "She's scared of her mama." Timoteo frowned looking down at the report again, Giotto's intuition was the strongest any had seen since Primo's time, if that child felt that she was scared of her mother, then the girl was terrified of the woman.

"We'll try." Timoteo assured while Giotto nodded and shuffled back to his bed, but the seven year old couldn't help but worry, his intuition was trying to tell him _something_ , but the child didn't know what it was.

~.~

Tsuna woke with a whimper, she could feel someone gripping her throat, hazy brown eyes flicked to the woman gripping her throat tight

"Stupid bitch." the woman sneered "If you had just stayed in your fucking room!" lifting her from the bed by her throat and tossing her to the floor angrily. Tsuna whimpered softly while the woman grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room, the drip in her wrist pulling free, but not before digging into her frail skin and tearing deep, a trail of blood dripping behind her while her mother pulled her down little used hallways.

Sawada Nana dragged the child out of the hospital, tossing her into the waiting car and slamming the door on the child, the door catching on the child's ankle making Tsuna cry out softly as it snapped into an unnatural position.

"If you had just done what you were told, we wouldn't be here!" Nana snarled while driving out of town, towards the no mans land between this town and Kokuyo, the next town over. "It's your fault the union of my baby and Decimo is on the rocks, your fucking fault! I've been working on this for _years_!"

Reaching a middle point Nana stopped the car, stepping out and grabbing her child by her broken ankle, pulling her from the car as Tsuna sobbed and cried as her back hit the ground hard, kicking the child in the middle and dropping her into a ditch by the road

"This end is too good for you, little shit." with one last kick Tsuna was finally left alone to listen to the car pull away and tear back down the road towards Namimori.

Tsuna curled into herself, arms around her small body while she shook with sobs, she heard the car disappear into the distance and finally she was completely alone in the cold and the dark

 _Maybe now it will all stop._

Tsuna had no idea how long she was there, after what felt like days someone finally came to the ditch where she was, reaching in to roll the child over and look down at her

"Arara...what happened to my Sky?" the voice noted while someone touched her cheek heated cheek with blessedly cool hands before a chuckle sounded from above her "Don't worry little one, I'll save you now…" they noted while she felt herself lifted up, tears of pain escaping but she dared not make a sound and wake herself from this dream.

~.~

So~ Hi everyone, another random story that's been floating around my computer for a while

This one will probably only be updated once a month, sooner if I have more to add to it quicker, but I'm still mostly focused on Cielo Perduto. This is really a side story that's being written to get ideas out of my head while I work on CP.

First few chapters will probably be out sooner rather then later as most of them are kinda written.


	2. Chapter 2

Contritum Caelum

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Child Abuse, Language

~.~

Tsuna giggled as she ran from her brother, holding the packet of marshmallows in her hand while he chased her relentlessly

"Give them back Tsu-hime!" he called while she giggled and ducked into another room, her white haired brother running past the door, Tsuna slipping out of the room and running in another direction, she loved playing chasey with her brother, her younger sister also loved to join them, her adopted family, but more of family then she had ever known with her birth family.

Byakuran Gesso, her older brother, they claimed to be twins as they were both the same age and Tsuna was glad to have taken on his birthday (October 28th) in replacement of her own. She would much rather share with Byakuran then the child she had lived with once that had shared in her abuse as much as her mother had.

Yuni Gesso, the small girl that her brother had brought home one day, bruised and hurt the tiny cute Sky had been, Tsuna immediately taking to her and becoming a surrogate mother and sister to the child.

The Gesso family was all she had ever dreamed of and more, and it was all she would ever want. Tsuna would do _anything_ for the _famiglia_ , they had saved her, saved her from that ditch, from an abusive mother, an uncaring father, and a laughing sister. Tsuna had been left to die, and instead found a family she would never trade for anything.

Byakuran had a strange sense of humour, but he was the nicest brother she could ever have asked for, Yuni was small and weak, but so gentle and kind, her and Tsuna often slept together, cuddling, both having been adopted into the Gesso family at the request of Byakuran, the eccentric heir of the Gesso Mafia _famiglia_.

Byakuran had searched out both her and Yuni, taken them in, and been the best brother they could ever ask for, teaching them how to survive in the Mafia world, the world in general, not dismissing them or casting them aside at their first mistake

Tsuna would always be loyal to her brother, he had saved her when she was cast aside and lost, and she would always love him.

A year after he had saved her he came home from a trip with a tiny Yuni in his arms, the child was only two at the time and had a bruise up her cheek, a broken wrist and massive bruising around her throat as if someone had tried to choke her to death, Tsuna had taken to her immediately and become the girls mother and sister all at once.

"Byaku-nii!" Tsuna cursed softly in three languages, said Yuni was about to sell her out to the marshmallow addict "Tsu-hime went that way!" Tsuna whined softly before grinning brightly hearing her brother running away from her, Yuni you little angel!

Ducking from the room she was in, Tsuna popped another marshmallow in her mouth before running back towards the kitchen, she knew that he would catch her eventually, but her plan was still a go, she was making him a special marshmallow cake, and didn't want him interrupting and stealing ingredients before she was done, so she had led him on a merry chase while it cooked.

Yuni appeared in the kitchen not too long later while the sisters worked on food before grinning at one another

"Byaku-nii~" they cried, it didn't take long for the white haired male to arrive, a bright grin on his lips while he grabbed both his sisters into a hug and held them close

"So my little demons, where did you take my marsh-" seeing the cat ate the canary grins on their faces he cocked an eyebrow "What have my two little baby sisters come up with this time?" he purred while Tsuna tugged at his hand and led him into the room, her and Yuni presenting him with the marshmallow cake, said marshmallow addict diving onto it without further ado.

"You two are angels sent from heaven." Byakuran cried while devouring the cake, both sisters glancing at one another before giggling, they loved their brother, both of them had been alone before he had come and saved them, and as such, the two powerful skies of the tri-ni-sette would do anything for him,

"Tsu-hime cooks the best!" Yuni giggled while her sister hugged her tight

"Yuni-chan is just as good!"

"You two are the best sisters ever!"

~.~

Namimori, Japan, how long had it been since she was here? Years, so many years, back as part of her old life, so very long ago, a nightmare in the past

But here they were again, back in her hell, Namimori.

Byakuran tightened his hand on her own while she tossed her brother a smile

"I'm alright." she whispered while Yuni hugged her waist, rubbing her hair gently Tsuna took a deep shuddering breath "That was someone else, I'm Gesso Tsunahime, and this is my first time in Namimori." Tsuna smiled while hugging her little sister "Even if I run into...them, I have my gorgeous little sister Yuni, and my _twin_ brother Byakuran to support me." Tsuna whispered while Byakuran kissed the side of her head

"You'll always have me Tsu-hime~" he purred while she lent into his hold and lifted her twelve year old sister into a tight hug before setting her down "Yuni-chan and I will be here for you." Byakuran snickered softly "All you need to worry about is seducing the Vongola Decimo and getting that lovely ring~" Tsuna chuckled at that, their entire reason for coming here was to get the ring that was meant to be hers. In every reality the Vongola Sky Ring, part of the tri-ni-sette was hers, and only she could sustain it properly for as long as needed, if she didn't have it, more of a burden of the Sky fell on Yuni and the pacifier that she kept on her chest would steal her life much too young.

Byakuran had seen other realities with this so called reborn Giotto existed, and he was still not enough to sustain it, Tsuna was the only one that could, so they were here for Tsuna to seduce or befriend the Vongola Decimo and steal the Sky ring that was meant to be hers.

That would complete the set, Yuni had the pacifier, it had been tied around her throat to choke her as a mere two year old, back when Byakuran had saved her. The Mare ring had been in Byakuran's possession since so very long ago. That just left the Vongola ring, a matter that they were going to rectify as soon as possible.

"Do I have to go to school as well?" Yuni asked while Tsuna giggled hugging the child

"That's up to our exalted leader here." She noted while Byakuran giggled and ruffled the child's blue black hair

"Let me eat as many marshmallows as I want and you can stay at home instead of going to school." he grinned while Tsuna burst into laughter, her brother and his damned marshmallow addiction.

~.~

The Gesso _twins_ stood before the office, a tall platinum blond haired teen opening the door and pinning them with his blue eyes before grunting at them and opening the door.

This High School was run mostly by the students, so the student council operated almost like a miniature government. Hence when the twins arrived at the school they were ushered to the student council office rather then the teacher or principals lounge, to find a blond haired grumpy faced student council member glaring out at them

"Alaude don't glare at our new students." a sigh came from behind him while the man grunted again and opened the door further, Byakuran guiding his sister in with one hand at the small of her back, though it was clear to those around them that he was taking a protective stance

"Sorry about that." a red (pink?) haired male noted while frowning over at them, Byakuran smiling brightly

"Such a lovely welcome~" he giggled while Tsuna sighed softly at her brother "We're reporting as ordered~ Gesso Byakuran and the gorgeous Tsunahime~" Byakuran giggled while Tsuna poked his side hard

"Byaku-nii…" she grumbled "I'm sorry for my brother...he's a moron." she noted while bowing to the student council "Thank you for accepting us into your school so late in the term." she added while the president of the student council stared at her with wide blue eyes, she looked...familiar.

"Gio." a black haired young man noted nudging their president while the blond startled from his thoughts

"Ah, sorry. Welcome, Ugetsu here has your subject list and class details, will you be alright to take them to class?" the male asked while the black haired Japanese male nodded

"Of course, shall we go?" he smiled while Tsuna nodded, Byakuran smiling brightly at the male, one arm around her waist still as he guided his sister out, following the tall Japanese male that was carrying a sword on his side. Was that even allowed inside school grounds?

"I'm in the same class as Tsu-hime right~?" Byakuran purred while the male nodded

"Of course, the Gesso family requested you be left together, even though it's the practice here to separate siblings, so you've both been entered into 2-A." the man explained while Tsuna spoke to him finally

"Sorry to be rude...but what was your name again?" she asked while the male smiled brilliantly

"Asari Ugetsu, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he smiled while she nodded to him

"Same. Asari-senpai, I'm sorry for Byaku-nii...it's just how he is." Tsuna added while Byakuran pouted at her

"Kyaaa, _hime_ -chan's being so mean~ I'm gonna tell Yuni-chan~" Byakuran whined as his sister poked his side again, he was laying it on thick, but they had never gone to school together before, and Tsuna hadn't been in a public school since before finding her family, so Byakuran was enjoying being a drama queen.

"I'm gonna tell Yuni-chan, and she'll hide all your marshmallows~" Tsuna replied with the same over done purr, Byakuran sobbing theatrically

"Kyaa~ My sisters have gotten so mean~ Asari-senpai, save me~" the male just laughed lightly at them, he found them cheerful and fresh, a nice change to come to the school, he just hoped that things ran smoothly, after all no one knew for sure why the Gesso clan had sent their heir to Namimori.

"You two are close." Ugetsu noted while Byakuran hugged his sister to his side

"Of course, we're twins~" Tsuna couldn't help the smile then, returning his hug for a moment before pushing him away, they were close to the classroom now, no more snuggling!

"Just a warning, Gesso-san...if you're here to cause any harm to Gio, we will kill you without hesitation." the chill in his voice was palatable, the twins blinking at the black haired, and calm faced male. There was ice in once kind smile and his gentle eyes, ice that would make a lesser person shudder.

"We're not going to hurt your precious Decimo~" Byakuran giggled while Tsuna studied Ugetsu, he was clearly one of the close guardians of said Decimo...Rain? She could sense his flames were more of that persuasion, so he must be the Vongola Rain guardian.

"I assure you Asari-senpai, we're not here to cause any harm or conflict, papa merely asked that we attend here to help to deepen the tie between our families since the alliance is still so new, he thought that the heirs could get to know one another so that the next generation wouldn't know the rift of the last." Tsuna explained calmly while Ugetsu smiled at her again

"Lovely, now, here we are!" the male knocked at a sliding door before slipping it aside, smiling serenely at the teacher while handing them the transfer notices and waving the twins in

"Ah, everyone, we're going to welcome some new student this morning, transferring from Italy we have Gesso Byakuran, and Gesso Tsunahime." the teacher noted while the twins bowed at them

"We look forward to working with you." Tsuna bade gently while Byakuran petted her head

"Anyone looking at my cute little sister wrong is going to die~" he purred while Tsuna shot him a glare

"Byaku-nii!" she hissed while he giggled

"What? It's a brothers job to look out for their cute little sister~"

"That's it, I'm hiding your stash." Tsuna mumbled while Byakuran's eyes welled with tears

" _Hieee_." Tsuna winced at the reminder of her once so normal screech "Tsu-hime please don't hide my stash, I'll do anything~" Tsuna smacking him upside the head while glancing at the staring teacher

"Sorry sensei." Tsuna bade bowing to the startled teacher "Ignore this moron."

"Love you too~"

"He suffers from a condition called _stupid_ that makes him never shut up." Tsuna added while Byakuran wrapped his arms around her and giggled at the teacher

"Tsu-hime, you said _awesome_ wrong~" Tsuna sighed heavily before looking out at the staring class, some giggling, some staring at Byakuran with hero worship, some blushing and looking at Tsuna, all in all, a lot more attention then she was used to.

"O-Of course." the man stuttered before looking back at the class

"Older brother Gesso's seat is over there behind Sasagawa, raise your hand Sasagawa." he bade while the auburn haired girl raised a hand, Byakuran kissing his sister on her cheek before skipping to his seat and settling down

"Younger sister Gesso is there, behind Sawada, Sawada raise your hand." a blond girl raised her hand, glaring at Tsuna, while Tsuna bowed to the teacher and made her way to her chair...so she was sitting behind her blood related twin, the younger sister that had assisted in her abuse...and the girl looked pissed off at her for some reason.

Tsuna sighed heavily and set her bag on the hook on the side of her desk, this was going to be a long mission…

The class passed in a blur, the content was all simple, Byakuran had been her tutor since she had come to live with him, and his lessons were much more demanding and advanced. So this content, was childish in comparison, Tsuna just sat looking out the window, tapping her pencil on paper while she waited for the day to be over so she could go home, Byakuran was enjoying himself sneaking marshmallows every time the teacher wasn't looking, it was a new game for him to not get caught, oblivious to the awed looks from the females in the class.

Tsuna was the first to admit her brother was pretty, his well structured face, silvery white hair, violet eyes and ever present smile, he was a well known heart breaker, it was no mystery why the class had completely fallen in love at first sight with him.

Tsuna was however, more then a little oblivious to the looks she was receiving from the males in the class, they were all peeking over at her, long brown hair in a plait over her shoulder, large doe brown eyes and a slim yet full figure even at their tender age of seventeen...Tsuna was going to be a real heart breaker.

Byakuran had reasons to be protective, his baby sister was gorgeous, and he had seen her future self as well, both male and female, and female...she was a knockout. That touch of Italian in her blood gave her the curves of a foreigner but the same small stature of a Japanese woman, making her curves look all the more pronounced.

Break rolled around while students crowded the two new students, males around Tsuna while females flocked her brother

"What interests do you have? Italy, so you can speak Italian right?" Tsuna blinked at the males surrounding her while trying to think of what to say

"Tsu-hime~" Thank God for her brother "Yuni-chan's calling for you~" he purred while handing over a mobile, Tsuna didn't carry one, she was always with Byakuran and he had one so what was the point of carrying her own? Smiling gently at her brother she took the phone

"Yuni-chan!"

"Thought I'd call and save you come break, is Byaku-nii behaving?"

"Nope, you're going to hide his stash before we get home."

"Kyaa my sisters are so mean~" Byakuran whined from the side while Tsuna stuck her tongue out at him childishly

"Ah, Gesso-kun has another sister?" the attention shifted to Byakuran while he soaked up the attention

"Hai~" Byakuran grinned "A cute baby sister~" Byakuran giggled while Tsuna sighed heavily at him

"Yuni-chan, can you hide _all_ of Byaku-nii's stashes?" Tsuna asked while said white haired male blinked at her before sobbing "Yes the one in the piano too, don't forget to get the ones he hid in the clock in the hall." Tsuna noted blandly while Byakuran's eyes watered

"Tsu-hime...why are you so mean to your nii-chan?!" Byakuran began to wail while Tsuna continued to ignore him and list off hiding places to Yuni before giggling and hanging up, tossing the phone to her brother

"No more marshmallows for today." she noted while the white haired male sniffled

"You used to be so cute…" the girls around them giggled at the cute interaction

"You two are close." one girl noted with a bright smile, it was Sasagawa, the girl that had been sitting in front of her brother

"Mmm." Byakuran smiled while wrapping his arms around Tsuna's shoulders and propping his chin on her head "Tsu-hime and I are twins~ Best friends~" Byakuran smiled "Aren't all siblings close?" Sasagawa smiled brightly

"Hehe, that's true. I have an older brother too, Gesso-san, we're quite close." she smiled while Tsuna smiled at the girl gently

"You can call me Tsuna, and this baka Byakuran or baka, either works. Sasagawa-san, right?" the girl brightened further

"Kyoko, call me Kyoko." the girl smiled while Tsuna smiled at her again

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko-san."

"Hi~" Byakuran smiled "Please be nice to my lovely, though grumpy baby sister~" he giggled while Tsuna poked his side hard while Byakuran giggled again

~.~

After school Tsuna and Byakuran sat out the front of the school, Byakuran yawning while Tsuna sat there with yarn and a hook in her hands while crocheting a white and purple scarf for Byakuran

"Ah, Gesso-san's….what's wrong?" Tsuna blinked over at the blond haired teen while his blue eyes blinked at them both, a frowning G by his side

"Our car is late~" Byakuran pouted while Tsuna snorted in amusement

"Not really, Yuni-chan was delaying it until she had confiscated all your marshmallow stashes." Tsuna explained "If you didn't hide them everywhere it wouldn't take so damn long to remove them all." the blond tilted his head at them

"Marshmallows?" Giotto asked while Tsuna smiled at him sweetly

"Byaku-nii here is a bit of an addict. He stashes them all over the house in case we take them away from him." the blonds cheeks flushed before he smiled shyly at her, glancing at G while his right hand man snorted in amusement, it had been the talk of the student council all afternoon how Giotto had blushed like a shy school girl at Tsuna earlier.

"My baby sister is so mean to meeeeee~" Byakuran sobbed theatrically while Tsuna rolled her eyes at him "And crocheting like an Italian grandma~" Byakuran giggled while Tsuna tossed him a glare

"You're the one that asked for a scarf you ass." Tsuna grumbled while Byakuran hugged her

"My dear little tsundere sister~" Tsuna sighed heavily while rolling her eyes again

"The limo should be here soon." Tsuna noted before looking over at the student council president "We won't be here long." she added while the blond smiled at her again

"While I have you here, thought I should mention this, though I'm sure you read the hand out, it's compulsory to join at least one club." Giotto noted while Tsuna nodded, she had heard that

"You probably don't have a crochet club?" she asked while lifting her work, the male smiling at her gently, he hadn't seen someone crochet since before his grandmother had passed, it was rather an endearing sight.

"Sadly no...Japan was never one to crochet…" Giotto chuckled while Tsuna sighed

"Kinda my only real skill." Tsuna sighed while Byakuran hugged her around her neck gently

"Tsu-hime has a lot more skills~" he chuckled tightening his hold protectively "Like being awesome."

"What club would you suggest Vongola-san?" Tsuna asked completely ignoring her brother while Giotto flushed shyly

"Giotto." he noted while Tsuna tilted her head "Call me Giotto." Tsuna tilted her head at him before smiling

"Giotto-san." she noted "Any club suggestions?" the male flushed again while he looked away from her...this girl was...ridiculously cute when she smiled, and there was just something a touch vulnerable about her that made him want to hold her, and an inch of remembrance that made him guilty for one he couldn't save.

All in all a deadly combination for the Vongola heir.

"S...Student council!" he cried while Tsuna blinked at him startled "Join the student council!" Tsuna's head tilted while G gaped at his boss

"Gio!?"

"I...I need a secretary." Giotto stuttered while Tsuna blinked at him "So-So please join the council...I have always wanted a cute...ah, a secretary." Tsuna flushed furiously when he referred to her as cute, Giotto looking away from her while G coughed lightly to hide his laugh

"Ara~" Byakuran purred while he lent in and glared at the Vongola heir "Did you just look at _my_ Tsu-hime." Byakuran purred, danger in his voice while Giotto coughed into his hand lightly

"I just...asked her to be my secretary." he mumbled "I didn't...uh…"

"No." Tsuna noted while both males looked at her in confusion , Byakuran tilting his head, but she knew they were needing to form a connection, it was why they were here...so why was she declining? "Sorry Giotto-san, but I won't join a club without my brother." Byakuran softened as he smiled gently at her, his dear loyal baby sister

"Then Gesso-san can join too, we'll find something for him." Giotto assured while the twins glanced at one another, Tsuna looking a little confused

"Uh...Giotto-san...no offence, but isn't the student council already full with all your guardians?" Tsuna noted while Giotto smiled brightly, the younger Gesso wincing, his smile was way too bright, damn sparkles appeared behind him somehow

"Yes...but we'll find a place for him, Ugetsu told me what you said, you're here to try and strengthen the bond between our families, isn't the best way to start to spend some time together?" Giotto asked while Tsuna glanced over at Byakuran, the tall white haired male shrugging at her

"What other option is there? Cooking club? I can't cook for shit, you're the cook." he noted while Tsuna sighed heavily, he may love to eat, but he was right, he had no skills in the kitchen.

"Ah, Gesso-chan can cook?" Giotto asked while Tsuna cringed

"Tsuna, or Tsu-hime or anything, just not Gesso-chan, that's just….weird." Tsuna sighed while Giotto blushed

"T-Tsu-hime." he whispered before looking down "I'll call you Tsu-hime."

"Ara, Kikyo-chan's here~" Byakuran noted while a limo pulled up beside them, the student council pair blinking at the car while Tsuna bowed to them

"We'll see you tomorrow, we can discuss more then." Byakuran hooked a hand on her arm and tugged her into the limo while the car pulled away

"...Gio….are you actually crushing on her?" G asked while Giotto spluttered "You know you're not able to just pick anyone you want." G reminded "You're the Vongola heir."

"I know." Giotto hissed "Damnit I know G….it's nothing, I promise." G looked at Giotto in worry, it sure as shit didn't seem like nothing, Giotto had never show this sort of interest in a female before. He wasn't allowed to love as he wanted, Giotto was the heir to a Mafia _famiglia_ , his match would be decided for him, he needed to be bound to another Sky, or a power that could birth a new Sky for the _famiglia_. Giotto knew his duty was to bind himself to someone that would give the family an advantage, or a step forwards, but that didn't change that he cared for her, Giotto wouldn't act on it, and he would stay silent. Didn't mean he wouldn't bring her close so he could watch her though

"I couldn't save someone once." Giotto whispered while G sighed, he had heard about that before "Her name was Tsunahime as well...I just want to...I don't know, prove this time that I'm not going to let her down again." Giotto smiled "Just add it to the list of things that annoy you about me." Giotto chuckled while G groaned, that was a _very_ long list "Just let me have this one thing...I won't fall in love, I won't do anything silly, I just want to see someone with her name smile."

G groaned again while sending a text off to the other Guardians, his boss was going to be the death of him on of these days.

~.~

Byakuran looked half dead the next morning, tired, and so very sad, the girls all blinking over at him in confusion while the tall male slumped over his desk looking half dead

"Gesso-san...are you alright?" Kyoko asked while Tsuna glanced over at her brother, he was in serious withdrawal.

"Tsu-hime took my marshmallows." Byakuran sobbed theatrically while pouting at his sister, a pout that made almost the entire female population of the class swoon " _All_ of them."

"Oh for they Sky's sake Byaku-nii...it's _one_ damn day." Tsuna growled tossing a bag of his favourite soft treats at his head "Now stop the whining, or I'm giving Bluebell your new mobile number and snapchat details." The blue haired little girl certainly had an addiction to texting, and to sending a constants stream of snapchat photos to her favourite person, Byakuran.

"I love you Tsu-hime~" Byakuran purred while popping open the bag, Tsuna rolled her eyes while smiling at Kyoko. The teen looked a little confused while she blinked between them both

"Don't worry about him, Byakuran is a just a little bit addicted to Marshmallows, the Pascal brand to be precise, since he was being a bit of a _cazzo_ yesterday Yuni-chan and I stole all his stashes as punishment." (Dick) Tsuna smiled while Byakuran tossed the soft fluffy treats into his mouth with a purr

"So gooooooood~" Kyoko giggled while she tugged someone's hand, pulling a dark haired teenager forwards to meet them both

"I wanted to introduce you two to my friend Hana." Kyoko smiled "Hana-chan is my best friend." Kyoko smiled while Tsuna nodded to her in greeting

"Nice to meet you Hana-san." Tsuna greeted while the dark haired female studied her in an appraising manner before nodding, her eyes flicking over to Byakuran a touch of disgust showing in her dark eyes

"Hello." Hana greeted with a short bow "Tsunahime-san, Monkey." Tsuna blinked before giggling softly, looks like Hana didn't like males.

"So, have you picked a club you Tsunahime-sama?" one boy asked bouncing over to her, Tsuna flinching back from him in shock while Byakuran's violet eyes glinted dangerously, someone was getting close to his Tsu-hime, and one of the few things that could get Byakuran either serious, or dangerous, was male admirers around his baby sister.

"Uh, sort of." Tsuna replied nervously, not liking how the boy was eyeing her, she really didn't enjoy males undressing her with their eyes

"You should join my art club, the members would love if you would pose for us." Tsuna's eyes widened while she blinked at the teen _All kinds of nope_.

Byakuran was really getting past his limit of patience, when it was this Sky or their little Sky, Byakuran had very little patience. Tsuna and Yuni had been the Sky's that restored his sanity, the Sky's that accepted and forgave him after everything he had done, that was why he would unconditionally accept, love and protect them in every world.

"I'm not comfortable with someone I don't know referring to me by my first name, so I recommend backing off before I bury my fist in your gut to see if I can tear out your intestines with my bare hands." Tsuna responded ever so sweetly while a chilling aura oozed off both her and her white haired brother. The male backed up fast, as did the other crowding males

"Tch~ Tsu-hime~ Why did you interrupt~" Byakuran pouted sweetly while his sister pinned him with her orange brown gaze

"Because you _would_ have killed him. _Deficiente_ , we can't be caught killing a student on our second day at school!" (Moron) Tsuna growled in Korean, they had decided it was the safest language to talk privately since the Vongola had no reason to have learned that language yet.

Byakuran pouted at his sister for taking his fun, he had wanted to tort- ahem, _play_ with the boy that had been coming onto his little sister much too strong. The intent dripping from the teens words in his offer for Tsuna to come pose for him, pose naked had been implied heavily.

"He might turn up missing later~" Byakuran purred back in the same language while Tsuna nodded, relaxing slightly, that was fine, but killing someone at school was a bad idea if they wanted to get close to the Vongola for now.

"Wow….you can be quite impressive when you want." Hana snorted in amusement "Sending those monkeys packing with one sentence." Tsuna smiled brightly at the dark haired teenager

"Byaku-nii can be a tad over protective, so I've learnt how to send them off so that he doesn't get involved, he can be a little over the top sometimes." Tsuna giggled while her eyes shifted to the doorway, there was a frowning Alaude there, he pinned both her and Byakuran with his furious blue eyes

"Gesso, both of you, here, now!" Alaude ordered while the students all scattered from the terrifying teen, Tsuna rising from her seat and smiling to him politely, following him out while Byakuran cackled to himself popping more marshmallows into his mouth while he skipped out joyfully.

Alaude rounded on them in the hallway his eyes glinting dangerously "Why the hell are you two releasing killer intent in my school?!" he snarled angrily while Tsuna sighed softly

"We apologise Alaude-san, there was a slight misunderstanding with a male getting a little….intense in my presence, I intervened before Byaku-nii could lose his temper." Tsuna assured looking at her grinning brother "The only time he has a short temper is with me or Yuni-chan….I apologise, I made sure the boy was only startled." Tsuna assured glancing over at Byakuran who seemed not to care a whit about the conversation or how deep in the shit they were with the Vongola Cloud Guardian "This is why the family insisted we be in the same class, unfortunately while I'm the cause of his short fuse I'm also the only solution, unless you don't mind Yuni-chan, our cute little twelve year old sister here as a babysitter for him." Tsuna continued while Alaude growled lightly at her, still in a very dangerous mood.

"Keep your bastard broth-" Tsuna actually struck out then, Alaude dodging on pure instinct, losing an inch off his hair when a tense hand slid past his face and a slice appeared on his cheek as if he had been struck with a knife, though none were in her bare hand. Deadly orange eyes glittered at him from Tsuna while she stared into his eyes with something akin to rage, but even more bloody

" _Never_ insult Byaku-nii." Tsuna hissed dangerously while Alaude stared at her, Byakuran finally intervening as he hugged his sister

"Kyaa~ Tsu-hime's gone all scary~" Byakuran giggled while Tsuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath before calming, Byakuran was right, she couldn't lose her composure here

"Alright...I think that's enough." a new voice intervened, all three of them looking over at a very serious faced Vongola Decimo, his intense blue eyes on them "Alaude….it's not like you to lose your cool." Giotto noted while the male tched and turned his face away, Giotto approaching the Gesso heirs carefully. He had heard they were powerful, but none had witnessed it first hand before and survived, there was a reason a family only in its infancy was so terrifying in the underworld.

The killing intent released earlier had been terrifying, but the lunge from Tsuna just now, there had been nothing, no killing intent at all, just power, and speed, so fast that Alaude had been startled. The ability to suppress her killing intent when it was clearly….she was just as powerful as Byakuran, if not more so.

~.~

" _Grandpa….Why did you agree to let the Gesso into the school? We don't fully trust them right?" Giotto noted as he set the espresso down before the older man, Timoteo sipping at his coffee while he sighed heavily_

" _The most terrifying thing about any family, any power, any threat, is_ not knowing _." Timoteo noted to his grandson "We don't know what they can do, we don't know what power they hold, that is what makes the Gesso such a threat….the heir is your age, and his sister, that gives us a chance to get to know them, get to know their power, their triggers and most of all, if they can be trusted." Timoteo explained gently while tapping the picture of the two teenage Gesso children "The rumours I've heard about those two….we need to know if those children can be saved." Timoteo whispered "Of if they truly are monsters."_

~.~

"Alaude, apologise." Giotto ordered while the platinum haired man looked at him startled and more then a little incredulous at the order to apologise to the Gesso

"Gio-"

" **Apologise**." Giotto order in a much more forceful manner, Alaude looking over at the twins, even their densest of member would be able to read the mood here, they were in a very precarious situation with the Gesso, one that could tip either way at any moment. He would have to bite back his pride and do as commanded if they wanted to salvage this situation.

"I never intended to offend, my mouth ran away with me, I apologise for any slight or inference I made about either of you, Gesso-san." Alaude carefully said while Byakuran tightened his hold on Tsuna pressing his face into her throat while Giotto and Alaude both flushed slightly, even if they had been raised around Italians quite a lot, that was a lot more public affection then they were used to seeing in Japan.

" _I love you Tsu-hime, my most precious Caelum, I'm safe, all slights are forgiven, nothing will happen now...so please, calm down my dearest little sister."_ Byakuran whispered softly against her ear while Tsuna let the last traces of rage leave her, Byakuran holding her until she was fully calm.

"While my fuse is short when it comes to Tsu-hime." Byakuran noted loud enough for the Vongola to hear "Tsu-hime doesn't have _any_ fuse when it comes to me."

The message was clear, if anyone seriously threatened Byakuran in any way, Tsuna would snap, there would be no lead up, no forgiveness, and no mercy.

"I think it best if you two took the rest of the day off from classes, come to the student council." Giotto offered "We can have some tea and talk over your new duties." Giotto added while Byakuran finally let go of his sister's shoulders, though they noted the twins had their hands joined

"Tea sounds good." Byakuran noted while he tugged at her hand, Tsuna falling into step with him and following him silently to the student council office. It was normal for her to go silent after one of her episodes. Tsuna was a possessive Sky, and a powerful one, Byakuran had only made that power much more trained and deadly, the possessiveness had grown exponentially once she had come into his keeping, for the Sky that had saved her, the brother that had raised her, Tsuna was not just possessive, but she was loyal beyond anything they could ever understand. Byakuran was her reason for living, her soul, and her Cielo.

~.~

Giotto sank into the chair in his grandfathers office that evening shaking, ever since those twins had left his student council room the shaking had started. With the tension finally leaving him as they were no longer in sight the shock and fear had been able to sink in

Giotto didn't know how to explain it, but the warning his intuition had sent him had been clear, had Alaude not apologised there would have been a blood bath.

The younger twin, was terrifying.

"I hear there was an incident." Timoteo noted while Giotto shuddered, unable to stop his shaking hands even as he clasped them in his lap

"Gandfather….I think we might have made a mistake." Giotto whispered "Those two...they're terrifying….but the scariest one of all…." Giotto shuddered as his shaking hands crossed over his middle to grasp at his shoulders, those eyes had been empty, there had been a golden orange sheen, an unearthly glow, and his hyper intuition had nearly done her job for her and killed him with the intensity of the alarms in his head and soul

"I've heard some rumours about Byakuran Gesso, very few of them good, the Gesso heir is known to leave a trail in his wake with a smile on his lips." Giotto shook his head at those words

"No." Giotto whispered "The scary one is Tsunahime." Giotto shivered as he looked at his grandfather "I have never felt a reaction that intense to danger….Grandfather, Tsunahime Gesso is the scary one, not just scary...she's…" Giotto had no words that he could think of, only one rang in his head "A demon." Timoteo studied his grandson in silence for a while before letting a long sigh

"Most demons are merely angels that fell from grace, Giotto. If we don't give these children a chance, who will?"

~.~

So, Chapter two~

Just in case people are wondering

Yuni is 12

Byakuran, Tsunahime and her class are mostly 17

Giotto and his Guardians 18

Thanks to those that reviewed Chapter 1 (in the few hours between posting it and managing to finish editing this one.

Sleepingkitty (Guest) - I didn't like where I left chapter one, needed to finish editing this one before I could post but was planning to have them out close to one another.

annaita816

Neko Nishiriu

Chris (Guest)

Enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

Contritum Caelum

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language and references to child abuse

~.~

Byakuran and Yuni both slept in Tsuna's huge bed that night, any time she snapped she always woke screaming for them, the terror of losing her Sky, her family, that is what drove Tsuna to be strong.

Sawada Tsunahime's Sky flames were the strongest any had ever seen before, in every reality. Her drive to protect, that is what fuelled her on, and in this world where she had been betrayed by her blood related family, abandoned and broken, what did she have to protect?

"Tsu-nee, it's alright." Yuni whispered snuggled into one side while Tsuna traced a hand shakily through Yuni's dark hair "We'll be with you forever."

"I will never leave you _Caelum_." Byakuran promised stroking Tsuna's hair while she studied her brother

" _Cielo_?" a soft kiss to her forehead

"Rest, my _Caelum_ , the new day brings with it new opportunity." Byakuran promised softly while Tsuna nodded, resting in the arms of her closest friends and families. "My dearest broken _Caelum_ , we will never let you shatter."

Tsuna could bring the world crashing down, or she could save it, the only thing holding her together were her adopted siblings, the only thing steering her away from the dark and into the light.

~.~

Byakuran didn't sleep that night, he just held his sisters, watching Tsuna as she dreamt, making sure nightmares didn't completely take over her.

When morning came and those hazy brown eyes opened, blinking up at him, Byakuran couldn't help but hug her tight

"Morning my precious little sister." Byakuran chuckled while Tsuna blinked up at him

"I dreamt that I lost you." she whispered as he gripped her hand tight into his large warm one, lifting their joined hands to kiss her knuckles softly "You and Yuni, I lost you both."

"You will _never_ lose me Tsu-hime, your brother is going to live forever~" Byakuran promised while Tsuna tightened her hand on his own while blinking up at her brother

" _Cielo_ , promise you'll keep me sane." Tsuna whispered as a soft kiss pressed to her forehead from her brother

"I will keep my _Caelum_ sane forever."

~.~

It was two days before Giotto saw the twins back at school, when they did, Tsuna was back to normal, back to what she had been in the beginning, somewhat bored and smiling on occasion while ignoring almost everyone around her bar her brother and anyone that made themselves a threat to him

They officially joined the student council that morning, Tsuna becoming Giotto's secretary and G had to admit, he was in awe of the Gesso girl, the teen had managed Giotto like a professional after only moments in the office

"Hey Tsu-hime….will you teach me?" G begged while Tsuna blinked over at the red/pink haired male confused. The tall male frowning at her while he tried to figure out how exactly she had managed to make Giotto do whatever she asked with so little effort.

"Eh?"

"I've never been able to get Gio to do his paperwork, _how_?!" G asked while Tsuna smiled slyly over at the Storm of the Vongola

"The right combination of tears, pouting and sniffles." Tsuna noted while tilting her head, portraying innocent "I've used it on Byaku-nii on many occasions. According to him it is most deadly."

"Deadly isn't the word~" Byakuran whined softly "I'd agree to mass murder if that damn girl asked it with that _encouragement_." Byakuran mumbled while signing another paper and setting it aside, he had been assigned as help to G with all the non essential paperwork, essential paperwork being handed off to Giotto for Tsuna to _encourage_ him do.

"Tsu-hime-san….never use that on me...ne?" G asked while the brunette tilted her head at him, wide eyes blinking at him innocently as the red haired Storm shuddered

"What face~?" Tsuna giggled while G groaned and turned his attention away, no way in hell was he going to look at that girl knowing she had a weapon like this now.

"Tsu-hime is _scary_ ~" Byakuran giggled over at his sister, blinking puppy eyes turned his way in reply and he was suddenly very intent on what he was doing so as not to be subject to his sisters deadly manipulations.

"I prefer manipulative." Tsuna noted while tapping at her chin "To get you to do anything I had to be. Otherwise you'd spend all your time eating marshmallows and never doing your paperwork."

"I _do_ spend all my time eating marshmallows~" Byakuran giggled while Tsuna tossed another packet at his head, her brother digging in with a happy moan.

A knock at the door drew all their attention as they all turned towards the door curious at the sudden interruption so early in the morning. School didn't start for another hour, for someone to be knocking at the student council door meant a student was here quite early.

"Come in." Giotto called while a young woman entered, a baby sitting on her head, Tsuna recognised the teen that entered. Blond hair so like their father, blue eyes in place of her brown, a very similar figure to her own, though it seems her once sister was not as endowed as she was. Natsuko, the product of Tsuna's early childhood nightmares, and on her head….the Sun Arcobaleno, from the information she had, Reborn?

Her eyes narrowed at Tsuna furiously before she suddenly changed her expression, the young woman smiled sweetly over at Giotto "It's been too long Giotto-kun, I thought I'd come visit my _fiancé_." Giotto flinched slightly before looking back over at Tsuna, the young woman seemed unfussed and was looking through papers without any reaction

"That hasn't been confirmed Natsu-san." Giotto sighed while Tsuna glanced over at her once sister, so there was no concrete betrothal yet, that was interesting news "It's still pending on the completion of the investigation into your sister." Giotto reminded while Natsu smiled sweetly

"It's still all but done." Natsu giggled her blue eyes flicking over to Tsuna "No matter if some _whore_ comes in." Natsu hissed over at the brunette while Tsuna finally drew her attention from her papers to blink at the other female evenly

"Do I know you?" Tsuna asked blandly while Natsu sniffed at her before looking back at Giotto

"I can't help but notice you hanging around this unknown harlot, that doesn't look good." Natsu sneered while Tsuna moved over to Giotto and set down some more papers before brushing past Natsu to head for her brother, she could feel his anger from here

"That _unknown_ _harlot_." Byakuran noted with a smile, a smile that had chilled many a Mafioso to the bone in its time "Is _my_ sister, and I, little _puttana_ , am heir to the Gesso _famiglia_." (Whore) Byakuran purred "A family with enough power to wipe your putrid little existence off this planet with no more then a wave of a finger." the white haired male continued while Tsuna set a hand on his shoulder

"Don't fuss with trash like her." Tsuna whispered in Korean "Calm down, Byaku-nii."

"Giotto." Natsu screeched "Did you hear them!? They threatened me!" Natsu demanded while Tsuna sighed heavily, it did seem that Natsu was the same as she had always been, a whiny brat that wanted all the attention on her. Tsuna had wondered if her sister had grown up in the past decade, but it would seem that the other had stayed as childish as ever

"Baka-Natsu." Reborn noted kicking the girl hard to the head while Tsuna cocked an eyebrow in amusement, it wasn't every day a tiny baby in an expensive suit wearing a black fedora with a yellow ribbon on it kick a seventeen year old girl to the ground. It was actually very satisfying seeing Natsu fall to the floor, something the girl had done so many times to her when she was young. "Stop making a fool of yourself in the presence of an allied family." Reborn growled as the teen began to pick herself up from the ground where Reborn's kick had forced her. Tsuna smirked behind a hand while the other ruffled her brothers hair gently. Turning her attention from Byakuran to the small Arcobaleno Tsuna bowed to him slightly

"Reborn-san I assume, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tsuna noted "I am Gesso Tsunahime." she greeted while the baby sized her up

"You know, Baka-Natsu has a sister with your name." Reborn noted while Tsuna tilted her head portraying innocent and confused

"Is that why she glares at me?" Tsuna asked while Reborn shrugged "She must have a very bad opinion of her sister...Maybe if her sister was more mature, or a twin, she might see a sister differently." Tsuna smiled while looking over at Byakuran, Natsu still glaring at her

"She did have a twin." Giotto noted softly "Her sister, her older twin sister, was Sawada Tsunahime." Giotto explained while Natsu huffed in annoyance seeing she was being ignored "She went missing, some years ago." Tsuna frowned while setting a hand on Byakuran's shoulder

"Were they close?" Byrakuran asked while Giotto bit back his words "Twins must have been." silence fell while Tsuna cocked an eyebrow

"I take it from the silence they weren't close?" Tsuna chuckled looking at Byakuran while her brother grinned back at her

"Close? To that _thing_ , tch, hardly." Natsu sneered "Did me a favour by disappearing." Tsuna looked over at her with an even gaze. Fire simmering under her facade while Tsuna held control over her emotions with a decade of practice, for if she had not she would have buried her fist in Natsu's face as soon as she entered, let alone now that she was talking about her in such a manner.

"Not the best twins then." Byakuran chuckled while he tugged at his sisters hand, a gentle reminder to keep calm "I pity you little girl, you have no idea how rewarding having a twin can be~" Reborn was studying Tsuna while the girl rolled her eyes at her brother, knocking her knuckles on his head gently

"So, Natsu-san, do you have a reason for being here other then distracting Giotto-san from the work we _finally_ managed to make him do? Or you just felt jealous that there was a female in the student council office that wasn't yourself?" Tsuna asked evenly while the other teen glared at Tsuna angrily, furious that the other was right. Tsuna just looked back at her calmly

"Heh, you got baka-Giotto to actually work?" Reborn snorted "I'd like to see how you did that." the baby noted jumping over onto her hair, nestling into the soft tresses, this one had much softer hair then Natsu, he could be quite happy to stay here " _So_ , how did you get him to do his job?" Reborn asked trying to draw a distraction in the tense room, anything to stop the mounting pressure from the furious Natsu and the seething Byakuran.

"That little Arcobaleno-san, is quite simple." Tsuna smiled while she tugged out an espresso flavoured treat from her pocket and handed it up to the Italian. They had been prepared for the interactions with the Arcobaleno, the files on the surrounding _friends_ of Giotto had noted that the hitman was currently employed by the Vongola Nono to tutor Natsu "Will you be staying long Natsu-san?" Tsuna asked while the female sneered at her darkly before she flounced out, she needed to go rant to her minions/friends about the little bitch muscling in on her territory. "Now, Giotto-san, are you going to get back to work, or must I persuade you again?" Tsuna asked sweetly as soon as the immature teen was gone while Giotto flinched, glancing around for help, but everyone else was quite busy doing _anything_ else so as not to be subject to Tsuna's manipulations.

"Haven't I done enough yet?" Giotto whined while Tsuna's bottom lip began to quiver, eyes widening while tears gathered

"G-Giotto...san." Tsuna whimpered "Do...Do you….want to make T-Tsu-h-hime….sad?" Tsuna whimpered while Giotto flushed furiously and began to furiously do his work

"I'm sorry Tsu-hime, I'll finish all the papers now!" Giotto cried while Reborn snickered, so her trick was manipulation. Turning away from Giotto with a smirk Tsuna went back to making tea for the men in the room.

"You can be very dangerous can't you." Reborn laughed while Tsuna smiled softly

"Byaku-nii has an aversion to doing his work too, I had to learn a way that got him moving that didn't require hours of hunting down his marshmallow stashes and hiding them from him." Tsuna noted while said male popped another marshmallow into his mouth "Seems it works on pretty much anyone, it's quite handy."

"Handy having a demon sister that can make me do anything with a look." Byakuran pouted "Once she even made me give up marshmallows for a _week_." he sobbed while Tsuna rolled her eyes

"Your blood sugar was too high, it was that or put you on medication." Tsuna noted "It was for your own good, or would you prefer I sourced sugar _free_ marshmallows."

"Sacrilege!" Byakuran wailed while Tsuna threw a pen at his head, her brother pouting at her while she handed an espresso up to the baby sitting on her head still, then making her rounds and handing out tea and coffee alike to the student council.

"You assumed I would like espresso?" Reborn noted while Tsuna blinked, tilting her head slightly

"I've read your file Reborn-san, its common knowledge that you take espresso. Black short shot no sugar"

"You have files on me?" Reborn sounded surprised

"Number one hitman in the world, the Arcobaleno of the Sun and current tutor of Sawada Natsuko." Tsuna ticked off on her hand "It's common knowledge in the Mafia world." Reborn blinked, he had somehow forgotten she was a Gesso, something had just been making him feel at home with her. The ninth had told him about what Giotto had mentioned, that the girl had scared him, but at the moment, he didn't see how that was possible, she felt….soft.

Manipulative as needed and otherwise somewhat detached, only really seeing slight annoyance and amusement he had observed so far...but scary?

The ninth had asked that he keep an eye on this girl for him, along with training up baka-Natsu to be a decent tenth boss wife candidate, even if the betrothal was still pending the investigation.

"Tsu-hime are we done yet~?" Byakuran asked while Tsuna just pointed to his paperwork again

"So they call you Tsu-hime?" Reborn noted while Tsuna glanced up, reaching up to take the empty espresso cup from the Arcobaleno

"Mmm, Byaku-nii does, most people at the mansion too." Tsuna noted "Tsu-hime or Tsuna, either is fine Reborn-san." Tsuna assured before looking up again "Are you going to be staying there all morning?" Tsuna asked while the Arcobaleno tugged at her hair

"You have a problem with that?"

"No, just curious." Tsuna assured "Don't you need to watch over Natsu-san?"

"Baka-Natsu is off having a tantrum I'm sure." Reborn shrugged "She doesn't need me to watch her having a tantrum."

"Your fiancée has tantrums?" Tsuna asked of Giotto, the male dropping his head to his desk with a groan

"She's _not_ my fiancée."

"Yet." G noted while Giotto glared over at him for that addition, Giotto really wasn't interested in Natsuko, and as much as Tsuna scared him, he was fascinated by her, and more then a little attracted to her. G making comments like that in front of a girl he actually sort of liked was infuriating.

"She's one of many candidates." Reborn noted from Tsuna's head "She has a long way to go to be considered ready, these tantrums of hers are clear evidence of that." the Arcobaleno sighed while Tsuna glanced up at the baby on her head

"Tantrums at this age is….an interesting personality trait." Reborn snorted in amusement at that. Interesting was one word for it, immature was another that Reborn used quite often. He had been working with Natsuko for nearly a year now, and he was finding it to be an infuriating task.

He had trained Dino from a whiny little teen to a Mafia Don, but trying to train a spoilt little girl with a major superiority complex was really getting on his nerves.. Every lesson was taken in, then dismissed, every time she went on a rant he would smack her down, but she would just glare at him then manipulate her mother into blaming Reborn for _everything_ for the next week.

Failed test that she failed on purpose, bullies that bullied her on her order so that she could show the bruises to her mother, bad luck in club selections for games on the weekend that she manipulated on purpose so that she was sitting out.

The girl was manipulative, more then Tsuna's direct manipulation, it was all focused around making sure she was the centre of attention, the focus of people's pity and love. Natsuko was rotten, and Reborn had to train her regardless, her bloodline was good, and that was what mattered in Mafia connections. It was all about her bloodline.

If only the other twin was alive.

~.~

Tsuna was not really enjoying school life, things had been much nicer being home schooled, especially since this country made it a rule to separate males and females for certain classes.

Females, and only females got to do Home Economics, cooking cleaning sewing and other domestics, it was basically telling the entire female population that they were nothing more then brood mares. It was rather infuriating.

The males of course did Industrial Arts, woodwork, metal smithing other such interesting topics. But Tsuna was a female, so here she was learning how to cook

Something she didn't need to do, but something that school had decided that based on her genitals was necessary. So there she was standing in a frilled apron beside Kyoko and Hana while the teacher listed off cooking techniques for making a curry, yes, a simple, basic curry.

Tsuna was near ready to bang her head on a wall when the teacher announced that, the class was learning the basics of cooking a damn curry, how to peel and cut vegetables, chop meat, throw in flavouring and curry powder and then to sit it over the heat and cook it.

Then after that was on they got a lovely lecture on the terrifying task that was, cooking some rice.

With a rice cooker, not even over the heat and learning about different cooking methods, they got an entire lecture on putting rice and water in a rice cooker and turning it on. To say that Tsuna was unimpressed with the cooking curriculum, especially at a high school level, was understating things.

"...Is this as complex as cooking class gets?" Tsuna asked while Kyoko giggled softly

"Normally...no, I think the teacher heard we had a new student and decided to do the basics again, this is really a elementary class level lesson." Tsuna sighed heavily then, great, the teacher heard a foreigner was coming and decided that instead of asking how much she knew, she would just teach them the most basic of basics.

Tsuna frowned her eyes flicking to a blond as the female tipped something into the curry that was currently brewing. So Natsuko was trying to kill her off with food poisoning? Because she had said one thing to her that she didn't like?

"Wao." Tsuna mumbled before shaking her head, what a brat. Going for sickness or death on a student just because they had said something to her?

"Tsu-hime?" Kyoko asked tilting her head at the female curiously, Tsuna sighing softly while she shook her head slightly

"It's nothing, just...don't eat the curry."

~.~

Having managed to survive attempted food poisoning from her once twin sister Tsuna now found herself back in the student council rooms collecting papers from G and Byakuran and setting them over with Giotto to fill out and sign

Moving to make tea for everyone while Reborn arrived back in the office and immediately jumped up onto Tsuna's head to settle down for an afternoon of observation

"Yo, hime, it's Yuni-chan." Byakuran tossed her a phone, Tsuna blinking over at her brother while she lifted the mobile to her ear

"Yuni-chan?" Tsuna sounded worried, relaxing a moment later with a laugh "Really? Are you sure it's burnt?" Tsuna asked while slipping into a chair "Hmm, well if it's only the outside we can salvage it, I'll be home in an hour or so, what about the dessert? That's still cooking fine?"

"Yuni-chan likes to cook dinner for us when we stay late." Byakuran explained to the curious looks he was getting from the males in the room "She calls Tsu-hime about cooking tips and help." Byakuran grinned "She's a decent cook for a twelve year old."

"Why isn't she in school?" Alaude growled while Tsuna glanced over at him before covering the receiver of the mobile with one hand so she could answer

"Yuni-chan is home schooled, she's skipped a few grades and feels uncomfortable in high school at her age." Tsuna explained while she shrugged at the tall platinum blond "We didn't want to ask more then we already had, to put a third Gesso in one class."

"She's high school graded?" Ugetsu asked while Byakuran nodded with a bright grin

"Yuni-chan is a smart little kid, she's on par with us in school work, but school can be scary at twelve when everyone else is seventeen." he explained while filling out another form and setting it aside, looking over at Tsuna while she talked cooking with Yuni "When we came to Japan she asked to stay home, we've already put the school out accepting two transfers and accommodating them both in one class, Yuni-chan felt bad about asking for another favour." he smiled "She's a cute kid, a little shy though." Alaude and G shared a look

"We'll organise something, if she wants to come to school, you should have just asked." G sighed "We're happy to help out the Gesso _famiglia_."

"Tsu-hime, you ask her." Byakuran called while Tsuna glanced over at her brother before sighing

"Yuni-chan, they're willing to make space for you in our class, but it's up to you."

"...What do you think Tsu-nee?" Yuni whispered while Tsuna smiled softly

"Like I said, up to you little one, are you comfortable with it? You can stay with home schooling if you want, we don't mind at all." Tsuna assured while silence fell for a little while

"I'll come….but….I can go home if I don't like it." Yuni said finally while Tsuna nodded

"Alright little one, we'll talk more when I get home okay?" Tsuna promised

"Okay, Tsu-nee." closing the mobile Tsuna tossed it back to Byakuran

"She'll try….but, if she feels uncomfortable she's going to go home." Tsuna explained while Alaude nodded and began to organise so that another student would be coming into the twins class.

"I get to have both my adorable sisters with me~" Byakuran purred "Luckiest guy ever~" Byakuran cooed "I get to be surrounded by beautiful women all day~"

"Yuni is twelve you perv." Tsuna growled tossing another pen at her brother "Don't make me kill you Byaku-nii."

"Haiiiii~ Tsu-hime~" Byakuran giggled while Tsuna sighed and carried another stack of papers over to Giotto, not even noticing the small Arcobaleno on her head anymore

Tsuna sighed heavily while slipping down to sit as she took a paper from Alaude to put in her sisters details onto for her start her public schooling "I'll call the tailor as well, I doubt you have uniforms in her size." Alaude nodded in thanks

"We don't stock twelve year old uniforms, no."

"Uwaaaaa~" Byakuran cried "Yuni-chan will look so cuuuuuute~" another pen hit his forehead "Tsu-hime is cute tooooo~" a teacup hit him that time

"You have good aim." Reborn noted while Tsuna smiled up at the Arcobaleno

"Thank you, Reborn-san."

"You know, the teaspoon would work well too." Reborn noted with one small hand at his chin

"The saucer also makes a dent." Tsuna agreed while Reborn snorted, this kid was a bit of a sadist it would seem

"Those lollies you carry could also do some damage." the Arcobaleno added while Tsuna smiled

"That they could, Byaku-nii used to dodge, but I would just throw more." Tsuna noted "Now he just lets them hit him."

"It saves time…." Byakuran grumbled "But why do you always manage to hit dead centre on my forehead?" he whined rubbing at his forehead tenderly "Always the same spot." Tsuna smiling at him sweetly as he pouted back in her direction

"Would you prefer a knife?" Tsuna smiled while Byakuran grinned

"No thanks Tsu-hime~….you really would do it." he sighed finally before looking down at his paperwork "Such a mean little sister."

"Such a troublesome older brother."

"You two really are good twins." Reborn chuckled while Tsuna smiled "Much better then that baka-Natsu, her attitude towards her twin is disgusting, and the girl is missing."

"You mentioned that before, she's missing?" Tsuna asked while Reborn nodded

"Sawada Tsunahime went missing nearly eleven years ago." Giotto whispered "She was in the hospital one night and just...gone the next morning." Tsuna looked over at Byakuran, the tall male frowning

"Sounds like a complicated family." he noted while Tsuna nodded as well "Maybe having a sister would have made Natsu-san less annoying." he mused while the saucer from Tsuna's tea impacted his forehead

"It didn't help you." the white haired male sniffled

"Tsu-hime's being so mean this afternoooooon~" he sobbed while another pen followed

"You don't exactly fight back." G noted with a cocked eyebrow in the white haired Gesso heirs direction "I mean you just let her hit you with all those projectiles."

"Of course." Byakuran smiled sweetly "I normally _do_ deserve it, and I make her always look after me, plus she often is left to clean up after me when I get myself into trouble, a few light hits is nothing." Giotto looked over at him startled, he hadn't seen Byakuran serious like this before, other then when he had snapped about Tsuna. The male was normally so flippant and all smiles was sitting there with a normal tone, not bored or dramatic, and a completely straight serious face

"You admit you cause trouble but don't make any move to change that." Tsuna sighed breaking the moment "Such a good brother I have."

"I love youuuuuuuu~" Byakuran squealed as he pounced on his sister, Reborn jumping from her head with a huff while she was tackled to the floor by Byakuran, the male snuggling her and grinning "Tsu-hime~ The best sister ever~"

"Byaku-nii." Tsuna growled while her eyebrow twitched "You _cazzo_!" she snapped whacking him hard on the head while Byakuran pouted nursing his sore head

"Alaude-senpai, this is Yuni-chan's information." Tsuna noted as she extracted herself from her hugging brother and handed the platinum haired male the information "I'm going to head home to do the fitting with her." Tsuna noted while the male nodded, Tsuna looking over at Giotto once more "Giotto-san...you'll finish those before tomorrow….right?" Tsuna's eyes were wide and watering again, Giotto squeaking and diving into his papers as the female smirked and petted Byakuran's head

"I'll go home first, you finish your work too, Byaku-nii." Tsuna ordered while Byakuran pouted, Reborn jumping up to Tsuna's head again now that she was free from her brothers hugging

"I'll walk you out." Reborn explained while Tsuna nodded up to him before grabbing her bag and walking towards the school exit, Byakuran sitting in the office as he called a car to come get her

"So, you know anything about flames?" Reborn asked while Tsuna nodded

"Mmm, our company is developing weapons that work with certain flame types, so yes, we have had flame training if that was what you were asking."

"What flame aspect do you have?" Reborn asked casually while Tsuna tilted her head slightly, glancing up at him

"You're not even going to try and be subtle at all are you Hitman-san?"

"I find direct works best." Reborn shrugged "Why beat around the bush. So, what aspect are you _Tsu-hime_." Tsuna sighed softly before glancing up at him, taking a moment to think about it, but Byakuran had said if asked to just be honest, and she trusted her brother completely. If he said being honest would help them out, then she would be honest.

"Sky, Byaku-nii, Yuni-chan and myself are all Sky aspect." Tsuna explained softly even as Reborn's eyes widened and he couldn't hide his flinch of surprise _, three Sky's_?! Sky's were rare, they were precious, and the Gesso had not one, but _**three**_ of them!

"Th-That's rare." Reborn forced himself to say while Tsuna shrugged and played it off

"I guess. Though Sun is also rare, you're quite amazing, Reborn-san." Tsuna smiled while Reborn fought back the swell on his chest, this girl was dangerous, Giotto was right, she could manipulate even _his_ emotions, and he liked to think he had those under an iron control. To have this immense power over him, her Sky flames must be powerful and pure indeed, calling out to all those around her to let her accept them.

Her flames were even calling to him, and he hadn't felt a pull like that since Luce. To have flames that rivalled the original Sky Arcobaleno of his generation, this girl was more then just dangerous.

Then again, if they could get her into their family, she could be a great strength as well, to join Giotto with Sky flames this powerful would all but guarantee a Sky child, and a powerful one at that.

He needed to report this to Nono.

A car pulled up beside them while Tsuna reached up to lift Reborn off her head setting him down on the pavement outside the school limits "I'll see you next time, Reborn-san." Tsuna smiled while slipping into the limo and disappearing into the distance, the Arcobaleno staring after her with a frown. Leon transformed into a phone for him while he dialled Nono

"Reborn?"

"She's a Sky." Reborn said shortly "All three Gesso children, they're _all_ Sky's." silence fell on the line as Timoteo processed the shocking news "That girl, Tsunahime, she's got strong flames, so strong they're passively effecting even _me_." Reborn explained "The last child, the young one, she's coming to school from tomorrow." Reborn added while he waited for Timoteo to finish processing and snap out of his shock

"So all of them will be there…." Nono murmured "Three Sky's….if they weren't related I'd say the Gesso was going out of their way to collect Sky's." Nono chuckled while Reborn's small form stiffened slightly

"Maybe they are."

"Reborn?"

"A piece of paper says they're related, the twins hardly _look_ related." Reborn noted "Maybe they did collect Sky's, and raised them as family."

"Reborn….that's quite the accusation." Nono reminded while Reborn looked down at a strand of hair that had caught in his hand while he had been on her head

"Then we prove it." Reborn shrugged "I have hair from Tsunahime, I can source a sample from Byakuran, then it's only the new one, who knows, maybe they really are related, but if a family is collecting powerful Sky's…."

"Then they're dangerous, and planning to most likely use them against the other families." Nono agreed while Reborn looked back in the school "Alright, gather the samples. However please, be subtle Reborn."

"Of course, I'm the number one hitman in the world." Reborn smirked before stashing the long brown hair away, one down, two to go.

~.~

You know you've been writing too much Byakuran when you go to the shops to get things for dinner and come back with nothing but a packet of marshmallows...

I have some of four written, starting to catch up on what I had already had down for this one so far, other then the plans in my head~

Huge thanks to all the wonderful people that have reviewed for this little/huge plot bunny that attacked my brain

Aozora27

annaita816

InfinityRabbit

Neko Nishiriu

Kademe

eiahlaie

917brat

FANactic Writer


	4. Chapter 4

Contritum Caelum

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language and references to child abuse,.

 _ **Also**_ beware of the mass murder and constant consumption of innocent marshmallows

~.~

Yuni stood ducked behind her big sister while Byakuran opened the student council door, Tsuna holding her little sisters hand while she tugged her in

"Morning everyone." Tsuna called before gently guiding Yuni out "This is Gesso Yuni." Tsuna explained while they all studied the small girl

"Uwah, you're so cute~" Giotto cooed while Yuni flushed and ducked back behind Tsuna "So little and shy, you really do have such a cute little sister." Giotto smiled while Yuni buried herself in Tsuna's back shyly, Byakuran chuckling

"Yuni-chan is Tsu-hime's baby." Byakuran chuckled "Tsu-hime and I pretty much raised her, but she always liked Tsu-hime more." Byakuran pouted while Tsuna rolled her eyes

"Because you spent all your time with her eating marshmallows and trying to feed them to her as a toddler instead of healthy meals." Tsuna sighed "You even made her sick once too, Byaku-baka." Byakuran looked guiltily at his feet, pouting much like a chastised five year old

"Did your parents not take care of Yuni-chan?" G asked while Tsuna shook her head while stroking her sister's soft blue hair

"They're busy running the _famiglia_ , and I wasn't going to leave it to maids, so Byaku-nii and I took care of Yuni-chan." Tsuna explained while she tugged Yuni out again "Yuni-chan, greet our senpai's." Tsuna bade gently while the girl glanced from her sister to the group of men she didn't know, bowing hurriedly

"H-Hello." Yuni stuttered before hiding behind Tsuna again and peeking out with her wide blue eyes, her long blue hair peeking out

"Well, I've got her class list here, I've made sure it matched up to yours, Tsu-hime-san." G noted as he passed her the list, the tiny girl jumping back behind Tsuna when he got close, the tall male couldn't help the soft smile that tugged at his lips, the kid was cute, and had such innocent reactions.

"Shall we go to class, Yuni-chan?" Tsuna asked while the girl nodded into her back. Tsuna turned and lifted Yuni to her hip, the girl looping her arms around Tsuna's throat while shyly blinking over at the student council, the entire council staring at her with soft blushes on their cheeks

"Tsu-hime….looks like a mother." Giotto whispered before looking away blushing, it was making his chest stir looking at her being so maternal.

"We'll head to class, is it alright if Yuni comes with us this afternoon for council duties, I don't want her to be alone." Tsuna asked while Alaude nodded silently, a bright smile coming from Tsuna before she bowed to them and carried Yuni out, Byakuran frowning at the student council

"Don't think I don't know what you're all thinking about my Tsu-hime." Byakuran purred while slipping to the door "You have to go through me if you want to look at her like that~" he smiled sweetly "Anyone undeserving will be _erased_ ~" and he was gone, Ugetsu sighing

"He sure has a short fuse for her." he chuckled while Giotto looked down at his paperwork with a goofy smile

"But Tsu-hime….looked really cute." he mumbled "Just like a mother."

"Gio…." G sighed "You seriously have to stop crushing on her."

"If it's just a crush then it's fine." Ugetsu assured "I mean most people crush on pretty girls, its normal."

"Giotto is not _normal_." Daemon noted from his corner where he normally sat watching over the interactions without speaking, too busy texting his girlfriend Elena.

Giotto sighed heavily while rubbing at his temples "I know, I'm not about to go flirt with her or ask her out, I'm okay just looking." Giotto grumbled softly "I know my duty and my restrictions. Just let me look….you all have to admit she is cute."

"Very, but also incredibly dangerous." G noted while Giotto sighed, so very true, he still got the shakes recalling that cold rage when she had glared down Alaude. But seeing her smiling at Yuni, holding the child on her hip, the soft gentle manner that she treated everyone with when not provoked, he couldn't help but like her

"Wait...G….did you just say a girl was cute?!" Giotto asked while everyone blinked in realisation, looking at the male that normally was of the opinion that _all women are trouble_.

"Just because they're troublesome doesn't mean I can't admit when one is attractive!" G snapped while flushing furiously as his friends began to tease him and draw attention away from the topic of Giotto and his crush.

~.~

Tsuna stood outside the class with Yuni gripping her hand and hiding behind her sister while peeking at the door. Yuni had never gone to a conventional school she had always been at home with Tsuna and Byakuran learning from them, rather then from teachers and interacting with other students.

All in all, Yuni was terrified, clinging to the anchor of her life, her sister Tsuna

"Class, today we have another new transfer, under order of the Disciplinary Committee and the Student Council, this student is protected." the teacher announced while waving at the door, Tsuna entering with the small Yuni peeking out from behind her, the entire population of the class squealed, poor Yuni immediately hiding fully behind her sister

"This is our littlest sister, Gesso Yuni." Tsuna said tugging the shy girl out, Yuni peeking at the students with a quick bow before ducking back behind Tsuna "She's skipped a few grades, because she's shy she's been learning via home school. So please treat her kindly." Tsuna requested while her brown eyes narrowed at the class "And to _anyone_ that tries to bully, harass or belittle my little sister, this is your only warning, if you do _anything_ to my baby sister I will tear your spinal column from your body with my bare hands and then pierce your heart with your own coccyx bone." Yuni looked up at her sister while the class shuddered in fear

"But Tsu-nee, that's really messy." Yuni reminded quietly tugging at her sister's sleeve, the class shuddering again, the kid didn't have any problems with the threat bar that it would be messy? Another thought occurred to them, had Tsuna done this before for Yuni to now think that it was messy?

"O-of course, now. Yuni-chan, you'll be in the seat beside your sister, the student council organised it for you." Yuni followed close behind her sister while Tsuna showed her to her seat, the small Sky slipping into her chair, her long blue bangs covering her eyes while she twiddled her thumbs peeking over at Tsuna nervously, Tsuna just smiled comfortingly at her little sister and taking her own seat.

~.~

After school that afternoon, Yuni was taken home by one of her brothers guardians, Daisy came to pick up the girl while Tsuna and Byakuran made their way to the student council office to do their duties.

G sending Tsuna off to find Giotto whom had decided to ditch out on work and go hide instead of doing his paperwork, G trusted that Tsuna would bring him back one way or another to do his work.

Tsuna found him of course asleep on the roof, sighing while she rubbed at her temples and approached the student council president.

"Giotto-san." Tsuna called but no answer, shrugging the teen pulled back her leg and kicked him in the side, Giotto squawking awake while scurrying backwards his eyes wide and darting around

"Tsu-hime?" the Vongola heir pouted at her "What did you kick me for?" Tsuna rolled her eyes at the whining male

"You're going back to student council and doing your paperwork, up you get." the teen pouting at her

"But….there's so much paperwork." Giotto whined as Tsuna sighed softly

"I didn't want to have to do this so early in the afternoon Giotto-san, but…" Tsuna trailed off and activated her pouting mode, eyes welling with tears while she blinked at him with her enormous brown eyes "G-Giotto….san….why do you hate T-Tsuna?" the effect was instant, Giotto all but crawled up to her and bowed low to the ground

"I'm sorry. I'll return to the office at once!" Giotto cried while fleeing the roof, Tsuna chuckling while wiping off her pout, worked every time.

"So you're a manipulative slut." Tsuna glanced over at the teenager that was glaring at her from the stairwell, she had been following her since Tsuna had sent Yuni home earlier

"I'm merely doing _my_ job of getting Giotto-san to do _his_ job." Tsuna shrugged while she studied her so called sister "May I help you?" the words were barely out of her mouth before Natsu slammed her into a wall with a soft snarl, glaring at the other female a flick knife in her hand, pressed to Tsuna's throat

"You shut up, whore." Natsu snarled softly "You are going to quit student council, you will get back on a plane and fuck off back to Italy. Am I understood?" Natsu hissed furiously while Tsuna lifted her hand up to the wrist of her twin and gripped her arm hard, pulling it back from her throat with minimal effort

"You and what army will make me?" Tsuna asked with a smile, a smile that most other people would have run from being able to feel the danger screaming around the brunette at the upturn of her lips. Sadly however it would seem Natsu had missed out on the hyper intuition, and thus was oblivious and just glared back at Tsuna

"I have made one bitch with your name disappear, and I can do it to a second. This is your only warning." and with that Nastu tore her arm free from Tusna's grip and whirled, stalking back down the stairs with Tsuna's brown eyes following her.

"You've really got your work cut out for you, Reborn-san." Tsuna noted over to a corner where a pot-plant was sitting suspiciously, the plant turning around while Reborn cocked an eyebrow at her

"Did you know I was there the whole time?" Tsuna only replied with a smile before looking back at the stairwell.

"If the Vongola has a girl like _that_ as Giotto's wife, well….I don't think our families would remain allied for long."

"Is that a threat?" Reborn asked his voice dropping even as he narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, the female shrugged lightly

"No, just a fact. Sawada Natusko is poison, having her anywhere near power will only make that clearer. It's not something you can train out of her, without totally rewriting all her memories. She will infect the Vongola with her hate and her everything. We will not be a part of her infection." Tsuna bowed shortly to Reborn before turning and making her way down the stairs, the pot plant quickly disappeared while Reborn smoothed out his suit.

He hated to say this, but she was right, if Natsu ended up being wed to Giotto, then the Vongola was finished.

Reborn ducked into another passageway of his and headed for the student council office, he arrived to find Giotto furiously working on his tower of paperwork, Tsuna watching him carefully while she flicked a hook and yarn in her hands working on the scarf her brother had asked from her, she hadn't time to crochet lately with everything going on, and it was the best way for her to calm herself down without glomping her brother and letting him calm her down.

The monotony of the movements while she concentrated on something other then the anger, the hate, the hurt inside that strove to get out at any reminder of her once family and what they had done to her.

Her past had brought her much too close to breaking, Byakuran had saved her from the darkness and the hurt that had shattered her soul, but in public, in Japan especially, she couldn't just glomp her brother all the time, instead she would crochet, keeping half an eye on Giotto to force him back to work if she had to.

Reborn slid out from a wall hiding place not long later and hurried over to jump on her head and sigh softly in joy, nestling into the soft hair. How come Giotto and Natsuko couldn't have hair that soft, was it really that hard? Tsuna seemed to pull it off without any effort. And how soft was it, it was brown silk, more soft and comfortable then his most expensive suit.

"It should be illegal to have hair this soft." Reborn sighed with a smile while Tsuna chuckled and finished making the tea for everyone, handing an espresso up while the hitman sipped at the carefully brewed brown liquid "If all else fails in the Gesso family Tsu-hime, you can be my personal coffee brewer for life." Reborn promised while he sipped at the liquid, he had no idea what she did to the beans, but she brewed better then the best _barista_ in Italy.

Tsuna giggled softly while handing out tea and coffee alike, a special marshmallow coffee for her brother while he sipped at his brew with a smile

"Not going to happen, Tsu-hime is _my_ personal coffee maker." Byakuran reminded "I can rent her to you, for a _price_." Reborn didn't like the smirk on the face of the Gesso heir, somehow he had a feeling he did _not_ want to be in Byakuran's debt, _ever_.

"I don't care what the price is, if she can make Gio work then I want her on the payroll." G muttered while he glanced over at his Papyrophobia boss (fear of paper). Reborn snorted in amusement while he studied the teen furiously filling out his paperwork

"True, the skill to…. _coerce_ baka-Giotto into doing his actual work may be beyond a price tag, especially if this aversion of his continues into being a boss." Reborn mused while Tsuna chuckled softly

"I'm sure another could learn it, they just need to perfect their pout, it's a powerful weapon, the right combination of pout, tears and words. Even that Natsu-san of yours could learn it." Reborn shuddered at that thought

"The day baka-Natsu learns something so powerful…" the hitman trailed off, though Tsuna garnered his meaning _Is the day I kill her._

"It takes empathy to pull it off, unless the girl learns to _feel_ then you have nothing to worry about." Tsuna promised while Reborn frowned in thought

"And are you a danger?" Reborn asked while Tsuna snorted in amusement reaching up to hand him a coffee flavoured lolly as a follow up for his empty espresso

"I'm part of an allied family. Reborn-san, I'm not a danger." Tsuna promised while sitting back in her chair and went back to her crochet "The Vongola family is safe, as long as they're not _poison_." Tsuna noted while flicking her eyes up from her yarn "Until such a time we're your allies."

"So as long as we exclude Natsu from the list of eligible Vongola brides?" Reborn asked "Is the Gesso giving us an ultimatum?" Tsuna giggled in response

"Not at all Reborn-san. Just a warning, that girl is poison, you know it, I know it, everyone that has ever met the abusive violent teen knows it." Tsuna set her crochet down and studied the scribbling Giotto, the frowning G, the stoic Alaude in his corner, glaring at the snickering Daemon while he texted his girlfriend "The world will end, and you know it, if Natsuko ever has power."

~.~

Byakuran studied the test results in his hand while he frowned, what to do….the Vongola had taken samples from himself and his two siblings, and then submitted them for testing at a unknown subsidiary of the Gesso family, glancing over at Tsuna and Yuni, the pair working on homework together while he sat eating his favoured white fluffy treats.

"Tsu-hime." Byakuran called waving her over, Tsuna ruffling Yuni's hair before walking over to his side, Byakuran pushing the papers across the table to her while Tsuna sobered immediately, her smile disappearing while she frowned at the papers

"What are you going to do?" Tsuna asked softly while Byakuran sighed, propping his chin on his hand and studying his sister

"We need them to go after you, to get you closer to the Vongola so we can get the ring." Byakuran explained logically while pouting softly "Not that I want them to be anywhere near you, but that is the purpose of us being here."

"Must we do it this way?" Tsuna grumbled "They don't have to find out about any of this, I'll find another way."

"No." Byakuran ordered while Tsuna wilted "This is the fastest way, Yuni is running out of time." Tsuna nodded her eyes flicking over to her sister, the pacifier was leeching her Sky Flames for all it was worth, at the current rate she only had a few months before she was too weak to leave bed

"Alright." Tsuna whispered "For Yuni." Byakuran reached over and ruffled her hair gently

"For Yuni." he agreed "I'll send the authorisation back for them to give out the correct results." Tsuna could only nod while clasping her hands together, she was terrified, of them knowing, of them trying to put her back in that hell hole. But for Yuni, she would do anything.

"Alright." Tsuna whispered while hugging her middle "We're going to tell the Vongola the truth."

~.~

Reborn looked at the results of the test in worry, not only did the DNA _not_ match for all three Sky children….but one matched with another they had on file.

Reborn was going to take this report to Nono personally. The Arcobaleno carefully folded the report and began to make his way to the Vongola's Japanese mansion

"Nono." the old man blinked at Reborn startled, he had never seen the Arcobaleno look quite so flustered before

"Reborn?"

"I have the results." Reborn said evenly, but a hint to his voice that had Timoteo paying careful attention "All three are unrelated." Reborn noted "There's more." Reborn added before Timoteo could say anything "The girl, Tsunahime, she matches someone we have on file." Reborn added while Timoteo froze "Someone that has been missing, presumed dead." Timoteo paled

"No….she couldn't be…."

"Sawada Tsunahime." Reborn agreed while Timoteo crashed into his chair, his hands shaking and his face pale. Sawada Tsunahime, not only was she alive, but she had Sky flames, powerful ones….and she was with the Gesso family and probably fanatically loyal

"Why is she with the Gesso….what the hell happened that night?!" Timoteo hissed "And to have such pure strong Sky flames, she would have been the perfect match for Giotto!"

"We could ask her."

"I doubt they'll just stop the act, she acts like he's her twin, and that other girl her sister." Timoteo sighed

"We have proof they're not." Reborn reminded holding up the report while Timoteo nodded before frowning deeply

"The Gesso won't give her up without a fight though…What if she's been brainwashed, she may have no memory of her real family." the Arcobaleno sighed as Timoteo took the report from him and studied the words "Reborn I want you to observe things for a while, until we know more we can't make any move, the mind is a fragile thing, if the Gesso have tampered with her memories then us trying to force the matter may make things worse."

"What about my duty with Baka-Natsu?" Reborn asked while cocking an eyebrow up at the Vongola boss.

"I trust you can split your time accordingly." Nono smiled sweetly down at him while Reborn scowled up at the old man, even if he was the number one hitman, that didn't mean he could be in two places at once.

Sighing softly the Arcobaleno tilted his head so his fedora shadowed his eyes, ensuring Nono couldn't find anything out from his eyes

"Leave it to me. Is Giotto going to be informed?" the elderly man shook his head with a bitter smile

"No, unfortunately my heir is terrible at keeping secrets." Reborn snorted in amusement while rolling his eyes

"Interesting trait for a Mafia boss." Nono just smiled softly at the hitman's comment, eyes falling to the test results in his hand again while his smile disappeared. Sawada Tsunahime was alive.

~.~

Took me a while to get this one done, sorry, got distracted more then once, ended up with the attention span of a goldfish while working on parts of this

Pairing for this is still a secret~ But expect the unexpected~

Thanks you to everyone following this story, I hope you're still enjoying it~

Also, apologises if this one's not as well edited as normal, I sort of may have edited it after a bottle of Rum... All looked fine from here~

Huge thanks to the lovely people that took the time to review! Much love to you all~

Aozora27

annaita816

Kademe

Littlest1

Neko Nishiriu

Mixie18

Sleepingkitty (Guest)

Pretty Pink Pony (Guest)

StarofHeart02

LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal

IHaveNoName and IDC

FANactic Writer

ruhiko

MariaHikari

Natsu Yuuki

Guest

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

Aninhaloka

*waves* see you all next time~


	5. Chapter 5

Contritum Caelum

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language, crazy Australian slang and references to child abuse,.

 _ **Also**_ beware of the mass murder and constant consumption of innocent marshmallows

~.~

Tsuna and Byakuran looked over the report while the white haired Gesso sighed heavily

"So…." he noted while Tsuna lent herself into his side, closing her eyes with a deep breath

"So they now know." Tsuna whispered while Byakuran wrapped her into his arms and held her tight

"They'll probably try to take you back to the so called _good side_." Byakuran noted while he ran a gentle hand through her soft brown hair "If we make it too easy they'll be suspicious and not let their guards down….you need to let them coerce you over to them." Byakuran explained while Tsuna's eyes fell and she crumpled in on herself

"I don't want to be away from you or Yuni-chan." Tsuna mumbled while Byakuran ruffled her hair gently and hugged her

"It won't be forever my little one." Byakuran promised gently "Just until we complete the tri-ni-sette Sky collection."

"I only need the Sky Ring right?" Tsuna asked while Byakuran nodded

"Get them comfortable with you, then take it when they're not looking, then we disappear."

"The exit plan is all in place?" Tsuna asked while Byakuran nodded kissing her nose gently

"Yep. We just need to do what we have to, then we can get out of here and live quietly." Quietly sounded good, Tsuna liked the sound of quietly.

"No more killing?" Tsuna asked softly while Byakuran hugged her

"No more killing, no more fighting, you me and Yuni until we can no longer hold the Sky or that elusive Checker faced asshole comes out of hiding so we can give him the solution to the pacifiers."

"I like the sound of quiet." Tsuna whispered with a smile while Byakuran ruffled her hair

"Just don't break when they start poking the walls I've put up." Byakuran ordered softly pressing a kiss to her forehead "My _Caelum_."

"I promise, _Cielo_."

~.~

To their surprise however, the Vongola made no mention about it the next day at all, no one approached Tsuna for anything bar student council work, Giotto didn't look at her any different nor speak to her like he knew anything, and the teen had no ability to lie that she had seen so far.

Either he was better at hiding things then she thought or he really had no idea about her true heritage as a Sawada by blood.

Sawada Natsuko had taken it upon herself to try and bully Tsuna out of the student council, she had her lackeys helping her to do anything in her power to get rid of Tsuna. They had swapped out her shoes for all sorts of disgusting things, left them in her locker but filled with thumb tacks, her desk had been defaced twice now and even set up as a shrine to a dead student.

All of which just rolled straight of Tsuna's back, Byakuran had seemed more annoyed about it then Tsuna was, the girl just calmed her brother and went back to ignoring the childish attempts to make her life hell

It was one of her sister's best friends that finally took things too far and learnt that Tsuna was doing them a favour by ignoring them.

One of the girls openly mocked Tsuna's little sister, the girl had given up saying things and spreading rumours about Tsuna and had instead gone to attack her by changing target to the small cute Yuni

"Did you hear?" soon to be victim one muttered to her friend "The kid only made it into high school because her family paid the way, she really just cheats every test from her sister." Tsuna felt one hand twitch while her brown eyes rose to study the gossiping females her eyes flickering to golden orange on and off while she tried her best to control her anger. However as with her Byakuran button, there were just some things you shouldn't mock or insult around her

"Really?" seen to be victim number two gasped in fake concern "Makes sense, she's just a rich brat that wanted to pretend she was smart. She's going to end up one of _those_ sleeping her way to whatever she wants."

Byakuran was watching Tsuna in worry while his sister slowly but surely hit every limit she had in self control. No one insulted her Sky's, no one slandered their good names, no one. The only people that ever had. had never been heard from or seen again

Tsuna rose to her feet slowly, completely silent while she took the few steps between her desk and the place of gossip, the room felt silent to her, no sound entering her cognition but the sound of her two new victims laughing and insulting her little sister. Her precious little baby Sky that she had helped to raise, the little baby Sky that had a nice little place carved out in her once shattered heart.

The little Sky that accepted her with all her faults and all her insecurities. Yuni didn't even care when Tsuna snapped, she just loved her unconditionally even with blood on her hands

Byakuran stood quickly and moved to Yuni, quickly blocking the child's view as Tsuna reached her new targets, a sickening smile on her lips even as the two females finally took notice of her standing close to them

"You want something? Bitch." Victim one sneered even as Tsuna just tilted her head, her smile still in place, one hand shooting out and grasping at the teenagers throat, her fingers locking tight around the flesh of the girl and squeezing ever so gently

"You're going to want to run, run far and fast, because I'm going to bathe myself in your blood after I have torn you apart with my bare hands and splattered your guts from here to Italy and back." Tsuna purred in a soft dead voice, the girl choking out a sound even as her other hand struck at the other girl who was about to run, gripping her throat just as tight and slamming both females to their knees before her. Tsuna didn't hear the fuss the other students were making, nor her teacher scurrying out to get the Disciplinary head, Alaude. "I will be nice however, you get a head start of exactly one hour. After that hour if you're not hidden somewhere very, _very_ safe, I will be coming for you, and I _will_ kill you." Tsuna breathed to the two females before smiling ever so innocently and throwing both girls away, enjoying the sound of their bodies hitting the white board even as they choked and whimpered.

The pair of crying females both made for the door, falling over one another to be first out, gold tinted brown eyes following them both out of the room until they were gone and she instead smiled sweetly over at her twin and her little sister.

"Now, Yuni-chan, please set me a timer for an hour." Byakuran chuckled while he popped a marshmallow into his mouth with a sadistic twist of his lips. He was in complete agreement with his sister, in fact he had been climbing the walls for the last week while those females and the bitch ex-sister of his beloved twin had been harassing his Tsuna. Only Tsuna had kept him from doing much worse to the females. Byakuran wouldn't have given them any head start and would have taken them apart quite happily in front of the class as a reminder never to mess with his sisters.

"You have a very impressive presence." a squeaky voice called out behind Tsuna, the young woman turning to smile at Reborn sweetly

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment from you, Reborn-san." the hitman jumped up onto her head and nestled into her hair with an ever so slight sigh that none could actually hear

"Your killing intent was of such a subtle nature, you'd make a good hitman. Most people's intent get them caught, you could walk right up to them and gut them navel to nose without them ever suspecting." the small figure complimented, he really meant it too, her killing intent had been of a different nature, it hadn't been a glaring sign, instead a cold front that slowly crept in and would turn colder and colder so slowly you never noticed until you were frozen solid and your body was shutting down. "However, a bit over the top at a public civilian school." Reborn flicked at her head under him while Tsuna just smiled sweetly up at him and shrugged

"They were warned when Yuni started, no bullying allowed." Tsuna reminded "I care not for anything they can dish out to me, but the moment they involve my little sister is the moment that I end their lives." Tsuna stated in a matter of fact tone while her eyes drifted to the frowning Alaude and terrified teacher in the doorway

"Gesso Tsunahime." the male growled angrily, again this female was disturbing the peace in his school, it was infuriating that he couldn't do anything about it without Giotto jumping down his throat _Think of the alliance, the alliance_ Alaude chanted in his head while growling at the young woman that left the class to allow the telling off he was about to do

"What the hell are you doing woman?" Alaude growled while Tsuna cocked an eyebrow at the disciplinarian

"Protecting my family, you know what that's like I'm sure. What would you do if someone threatened Giotto-san?" the platinum blond twitched at the example but growled anyway

"I'll take responsibility Alaude, and keep an eye on the matter." Reborn squeaked from her head, surprise blue and brown eyes flicking up to him alike, the hitman giving Alaude a serious look that clearly stated _Leave this to me._

"Tch, don't assault students on school grounds again." Tsuna inclined her head while the man gave her one last look before striding off, he needed to go find some law breaking student he could take his anger out on. The alliance with the Gesso was really beginning to restrict his volatile temper in ways that really annoyed him.

"So you're my jail guard?" Tsuna mused up at the hitman, Reborn shifting slightly on her head while he shifted Leon to a Hammer form and tapped at her head lightly, her hands of course intercepting the mallet while she tickled the hammer, Leon shaking and popping back to his real form, much to Reborn's surprise, while she scratched under his chin

"I'm merely an observer. I'm not going to interfere, but conduct will be reported back to Vongola Nono." Tsuna sighed softly in response, so he was going to be watching her and report back if she killed those females. Tsuna was going to have to outsource it seemed, Zakuro, her brothers red haired grumpy Storm. He would be happy for some exercise, and as much as he pretended they all annoyed him he was a closet Yuni-fan.

"Aren't you spreading yourself a little thin Observer-san, between me and Natsu-san?" Reborn snorted in amusement at her statement

"You're forgetting, I'm the number one hitman, for me something like this is simple." Tsuna just giggled stepping back into the classroom, all the students inching away from her instinctively

"Of course you are." Tsuna handed up a espresso lolly before taking her seat and propping her chin on her hand looking out the window. Now if only he would disappear to watch his abusive student and give her an hour to finish her punishment it would be lovely, but unlikely. Tsuna would ask Byakuran to send Zakuro during lunch.

~.~

Reborn was having a really hard time reading this girl, normally he could read facial expressions to a scary degree, so that most people thought he was psychic, but Tsuna, Byakuran and even the tiny girl Yuni all seemed to have schooled their faces to only show what anyone would want to see. There was the occasional tightening of the jaw or change in pupil size to tell him of a dangerous mood, but all in all, all three of them were very good at hiding their thoughts and keeping themselves as blank slates

For someone that normally read a lot about people just by their face and body language, it was almost like he was suddenly blind, one of his main methods of studying a person and their personality had been cut off. It was very disconcerting when he found himself unable to read what they were going to do next, he liked to have control over situations by knowing exactly what people were going to do and what their thoughts were at any particular time.

Until Tsuna had grabbed those girls by the throat he had no warning of her getting physical, he had watched her move over to them, but had merely thought she would say something to them finally, the bullying had been pretty constant for the past few days. But no, to his surprise she had then all but choked both of them with an iron grip and some whispered words before both girls had all but wet themselves as they hurried from the room and school.

Reborn did not like not knowing, he hated it in fact, he liked control, and normally he was able to control any situation by reading the people involved and calculating what they would do next.

However, now he had no control of this situation, as soon as any of the Gesso, _not Gesso_ , children were involved the situation became unknown, they could just smile and ignore everything, or you never knew when Tsuna would be softly saying something to Byakuran to stop him from exploding, or Tsuna herself all but murdering students in class at school in front of everyone without any prior warning.

Reborn had to put them all in the unpredictable category of people in his mind, and if any of them were involved with something that effected the other two then they went from unpredictable to dangerous

By all means he thought that Tsuna had quite a calm personality, she was resilient and didn't even twitch at bullying that was directed towards her personally, it was water off a ducks back, but as soon as the element of Byakuran or Yuni were involved then he might as well be trying to talk to a lit dynamite stick and all he could do was watch as it was thrown in a keg of gun powder and allowed to explode.

The Vongola were so careful about everything to do with the Gesso now, and Nono was only making it worse as he insisted to Giotto to be extra kind to the children at school and allow them some freedom so that nothing was ruffled between them and the Gesso as they tried to gauge Tsuna. It would hopefully make it easier if she was fond of them, to find out what had really happened to her in the past and just what the Gesso were planning by collecting Sky's.

Reborn had been observing Tsuna now for a week, and he still had no idea if she even recalled she had a family before the Gesso, she was completely loyal and never once slid up in her referral and treatment of Byakuran and Yuni as family, if he hadn't seen the results himself he would have never known that Tsuna was not blood related to either, they held such concern and love for one another that it was uncomfortable for him to be around them when they were in what he had dubbed 'Dote on Yuni' mode. The so called twins both got overly sweet, it would give one cavities to be around them too long, the pair both loved and coddled their sister.

Even just now when Tsuna had gone completely Mafia on two civilian students, Byakuran had run interference so that Yuni didn't have to see it, though Reborn was more then convinced that the girl had seem more then anyone her age should see.

Reborn had heard the reports and rumours of the trail of bodies behind the supposedly twin Gesso children, Byakuran was well known for the decimation of a small _famiglia_ quite a few years ago when he would have only been _seven_. That thought alone was terrifying, that a seven year old had the power to destroy an entire family. The compound was torn to pieces and everyone killed, no reason was known for it, but Reborn had his own resentment of the young man for it. While he was a cold and collected hitman, and no one he had known was hurt in the event, thanks to a certain now dead Sky Arcobaleno he had a soft spot for the Giglio Nero _famiglia_. But now there was nothing left of them, only a bloodstained compound and a list of missing.

It was a real blow to the Arcobaleno when their Sky had died, then her daughter had taken the mantle only to be lost a week before her _famiglia_ was destroyed. There was a rumour that she had a child before she died, but there had been no records of a birth and now with no family alive there was no one to ask or confirm, if there had been a child, they were long gone.

Luce had been Reborn's first Sky, and he had loved her, even if it had always been one sided, when she had died his heart head been torn to pieces and he had sworn never to get attached to a Sky again.

What scared the hitman most, not that he would ever admit to such weak feelings, was that he felt an attachment to Tsuna, one that grew with every interaction. Her Sky Flames were just as pure and gentle as Luce's had been, and he couldn't help but sit on her head anytime he could and soak up the effect of the flames.

Reborn truly did hope that one day they found out the truth and got the girl away from the bloody Gesso _famiglia_ , even if only so her flames were never tainted. It amazed him by how pure they were even with what was likely a bloody history of her own. Reborn had never heard of an event like the Giglio Nero massacre attached to Tsunahime, but he knew a killer when he met them, any real killer could tell another when they met, Tsuna's hands were by no small means clean, but her flame was still so pure and addictive. Reborn knew that he was going to have to get a grip of himself and soon or he was going to end up feeling a real form of affection for the teenager. A teenager that was meant to be under his watch as a dangerous element, he couldn't let his vision be clouded by any affections based on her pure flames, he had to keep himself detached

Detachment was getting harder and harder by the day. Reborn knew that he was going to have to report to the ninth soon and get himself off of Tsuna-duty or he might end up being compromised.

~.~

Sawada Natsuko knew when she was out classed, and out powered, and without a doubt, this Gesso Tsunahime bitch was more powerful then her and had an entire _famiglia_ behind her while Natsu was still trying to cement a place in the Vongola, thanks to her stupid brat sister disappearing. Why couldn't she just hurry up and turn up as a corpse so that the investigation could end and they could make her betrothal to Giotto official?

Another thing that was really rubbing her the wrong way, that whore was in the student council with _her_ Giotto, and she had seen the way he looked at her, the bitch was trying to seduce her ticket to power and Natsu couldn't allow that, she and her mother had been working for much too long to lose it now to some Mafia slut.

However at school it was different from home, she didn't have her mother here to back her up and support her over the people around them, so she had to try another way, she had tried low level bullying and intimidation. Much to her annoyance there was no reaction at all from the bitch, so she had convinced two of the pawns around her to attack the little sister, Natsu remembered the threat on the little child's first day and wanted to test how serious Tsuna and her brother were about protecting the little girl.

The reaction had even made her shiver in terror, not that she would ever admit it. Her heart had nearly jumped from her chest while Tsuna had choked the two pawns her brown eyes flicking up to meet Natsu's while a knowing smirk twisted the Mafia bitches lips. Natsu had feared for a moment that she would come after her directly, her training with Reborn meant she could use her flames, but she was unable to enter dying will mode without a bullet, and she knew from the golden sheen that took Tsuna's eyes while the girl had regarded her that there was no doubt that the Gesso bitch was able to do what she could not.

The threat was clear, make even a comment about her little sister and Tsuna would come after her directly, and a direct confrontation was not something she could survive at the moment, Natsu needed to regroup and replan. Her mother had of course suggested poison, but that also came with its own problems, if they were from the Mafia and had grown up in that world it was likely they had been immunised against poisons by exposure. So to find out the correct dosages and poisons would take too long or more money then they had available, Iemitsu hadn't been sending as much while he helped looking into the disappearance of his eldest child. Nana had tried everything but the man insisted on looking for his daughter with Nono.

Natsu was going to have to think of something new.

~.~

Reborn sat in the chair across from Nono while giving his report, the old man sighing while he studied his long time friend and one of the best hitmen he had ever known, the only one he would trust with anything that needed to be done right. Surprisingly he was also a fantastic tutor if the Chiavarone boy was anything to go by.

"You think we should approach her directly?" Timoteo confirmed while Reborn nodded

"I have been watching her for over a week now Nono, and I know just as much now as I did when I began, if they're faking the family thing then they are well educated in how to do it, they don't even let their expressions slip for a moment. I have no idea if she remembers being a Sawada, I don't even know if she likes Giotto and his Guardians or not, she seems to be friendly enough but what she shows is a facade, while I know that I don't know anything about what is beneath." Reborn was frustrated, he had been watching both her and the other Gesso siblings but none of them had even stumbled slightly in their family facade, as far as he could tell they truly thought of one another as family "At this point I can say the only way we will ever find out anything is to go directly to them about it, I hate to admit it, but I can't learn anything by watching." Nono was deep in thought while he considered the advice of a man he trusted explicitly

"If we address her on the matter-" Nono began while he pinned Reborn with a serious look "I wish to do it myself, and without the other Gesso children present." Reborn nodded in thought while he considered the request

"Your Guardians need to be there." Reborn ordered while Nono sighed and shook his head

"That will only show hostility, I can't start things with her on the defensive." Reborn was glaring at his old friend now

"Nono, you're not going anywhere near her unprotected, you have no idea how powerful she is, none of us do, what I do know is that she is dangerous, and you are _not_ going unprotected." Nono huffed slightly while he thought about it

"What if Gio and his boys are there? She's met them, she'll be less defensive." Reborn frowned in thought while he considered that option instead, it was better then Timoteo going in completely unprotected, but would those boys be anything but tissue paper in the face of a possible explosion from Tsuna. They were going to be approaching a highly volatile girl on the matter of her family not being her family, there was every chance she would react negatively and the chance that her flames might lash out at Nono. It was not a chance that Reborn was willing to take "I'll bring my sceptre and be ready to use Zero Point Breakthrough if I have to." Timoteo added on, some of the worry lines creasing the childlike face of his friend slowly relaxing then, Reborn nodding to him finally

"Alright, your Guardians don't have to be there, but Nono, if she even twitches you better ice her, I'm not having you killed because you let sentimentality take over. You may remember a little girl, but she is not little, not powerless, and she _will_ kill you." Reborn was sure of that, if Tsuna decided to take the offensive stance on them then she would easily tear through Giotto and his inexperienced Guardians.

Don't get him wrong they were all powerful and had great potential, but they were missing experience and Reborn knew in his gut that Tsuna had that experience. Nono smiled brightly at Reborn and the poor hitman wasn't sure if he was really listening to him anymore, reaching up and petting Leon gently he sighed, he would do what he had to, to protect the Ninth Vongola boss, even if that mean retaliating against the young Sky.

~.~

Tsuna knew stalling when she saw it, and this evening Giotto was doing everything in his power to make her have another job more while Byakuran and Yuni yawned and waited for her.

Byakuran sighed softly as he studied his stubborn sister, she was going to resist this to the end, even though it was needed, but it was time to get things started.

Approaching her he glomped Tsuna from behind and propped a chin on her shoulder

"Tsu-hime~ I'm going to take Yuni-chan home~ It's getting late, I'll have Zakuro on call for you as late as you need." Tsuna making a face

"Really? That grumpy shit? Can't it be Kikyo?" Tsuna groaned "That grumpy prick's still pissed with me about last week." Byakuran ruffling her hair

"Hehe~ Want me to send Daisy as well?" Tsuna resisted the urge to bang her head on a wall

"Not both of them together, that's asking for problems, just send Daisy." Tsuna begged while Byakuran snuggled her from behind while sending Giotto a pointed look and sticking his tongue out at the blonde while he kissed Tsuna's cheek gently

"Daisy it is, I'll have him on stand by." Byakuran promised while he let go of her and Yuni took his place cuddling her, hugging Tsuna while the girl lifted her baby sister and snuggled her

"Don't let him stay up too late eating marshmallows." Tsuna asked while Yuni nodded with a smile, Giotto sighing dreamily while he looked at her, Tsuna made such a good mother, it was sending him insane with want, his hormones were out of control, and having her little sister here so he could see her soft cute side was just making this worse.

His grandfather had asked that he delay Tsuna today, something about wishing to talk to her unofficially without Byakuran or Yuni, so Giotto had been finding her more and more jobs while her siblings waited, finally it seemed that Byakuran was leaving. Giotto texted his grandfather under his desk before peeking up at the leaving pair, blinking over at Tsuna while she made them more tea again, espresso for Reborn whom seemed to make it his new habit to sit on her head when she was at school, ignoring his fuming and temperamental student, a student who tried to bully Tsuna secretly but she just ignored her without even noticing the harassment really.

Reborn hated to admit that her hair was ridiculously fluffy, he couldn't stop from snuggling into her hair whenever he could, that and those pure Sky flames that calmed and cuddled all around her passively, it was making the most magnetic human in existence, it didn't help that she was by definition cute, her hair was soft and fluffy and she had the biggest brown eyes that could tear your soul apart with a look.

Tonight though, tonight Timoteo was going to come to the school and he was going to ask her about Sawada Tsunahime, was the girl with the Gesso willingly, was she brainwashed, or was she forced? And what had happened that night she disappeared.

Tsuna slid back into her new desk in the Student Council office and began looking over papers again, G had been piling them on her desk all afternoon, Giotto working at a snails pace, even with her best looks, though he looked guilty as all hell. Tsuna knew exactly what he and G were doing, but she didn't want to give in yet, she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready to face this, she was terrified inside, so she still pretended not to notice. Byakuran however, had made the decision for her, Tsuna did _not_ want Zakuro, grumpy temperamental bastard that he was, picking her up afterwards thought. One of her brothers calmer Guardians would be a much nicer idea, Daisy was not her first choice, but at least he wouldn't yell, growl or call her an idjit like Zakuro would.

"You tuning out there, Tsu-hime?" Reborn asked tapping at her head with a Leon mallet while the female reached up to block it on auto pilot

"Just thinking, the paperwork is never ending today." Tsuna sighed "Whose bright idea was it to let Alaude-san go on a rampage, the damage is….well ridiculous." Reborn snickered while Giotto flushed, he had regretted it, but he also had his orders, he had given Alaude free reign today, anything he wanted to do, he had full leave. It was a massacre, some students were even comparing the day to the beginning of the apocalypse. "I hope whatever got his panties in a twist stops soon, the damage bill is going to be quite high for the Vongola." Tsuna noted while G nearly fell over and Giotto snorted in amusement at the mental image

"Come on Giotto-san, we're not here to fuck spiders. Get on with it!" Tsuna growled over at the stalling heir while setting some more papers aside. The entire room pausing and staring at her

"We're _not_ _ **what**_?!" Giotto screeched while Tsuna snorted in amusement

"It means we're not here to mess around." Tsuna explained while smiling softly "Some countries have the most colourful methods of talking."

"No kidding, that's….well….a disturbing mental image." Giotto mumbled while Tsuna scooped up some papers and walked over to the Italian half, dropping them on his desk while he groaned

"How about you hurry up on those papers Giotto-san, I would like to get home some time today, you're not planning to have this poor innocent girl out all night are you?" that made him squeak and hurry on his papers while his cheeks flushed at the connotations. _Please grandpa, get here soon_.

~.~

I have been on a typing binge since 3am xD and Still going, so updates galore~

To the names I have seen before, and really I do remember, I adore you, thank you so much for continuing to support me, even for short chapters as I do on occasion xD

Also in regards to the Aussie slang phrase used this chapter, it was a special request from my brother, for the many people probably confused as all buggery about this "We're not here to fuck spiders." is an old Australian slang that means "We're not here to mess around." (Seriously, not joke it is an _actual_ phrase here. Look it up if you don't believe me~)

You're all fantastic, taking the time to give any feedback I really do thank you for it, a giant hug and thanks for taking the time to read~

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

Chris (Guest)

Sleepingkitty (Guest)

StarofHeart02

annaita816

Littlest1

lightningclaire

Aninhaloka

MariaHikari

FANactic Writer

Split-Girl

Neko Nishiriu

sousie

IHaveNoName and IDC

Guest

Ravelt Knightwalker

Louis2000

Ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

Contritum Caelum

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language, there be some naughty words and lots of mentions of child abuse.

~.~

 **Note** : In regards to the twins, coz we all know Byakuran and Tsu-hime are twins regardless of what anyone says, referring to one another as _Caelum_ and _Cielo_.

I know a lot of people know what Cielo and Caelum mean since it's used so often in this fandom, but just in case I thought I'd put it down, especially since it's used in this manner in the story.

Both words : Italian Cielo and Latin Caelum : have a dual meaning, they mean Sky, but also Heaven. The twins use it for both meanings, while they are each others Sky they are also the only thing that is good and matters, they are each others heaven as well. At least that's how I like to think of it, which is why they refer to one another such, it's kinda a double meaning pet name. I thought about using a name for Yuni as well but I couldn't find one that I liked enough. Plus since Yuni hasn't been so far to the dark side of the life (That she can recall) and the Mafia because the older two protect her. The twins have a different bond with one another from what they have with Yuni. Not saying they love her any less then one another, just a different sort of bond.

~.~

Silence fell in the office after Byakuran and Yuni left, Tsuna sitting at her small desk quietly working while a baby sized hitman continued to sit on her head. He was really a very strange creature Tsuna had decided, she had met a few hitmen through her life and none of them before had been as clingy as Reborn. She had always thought that hitmen were cold and calculating, but this one never moved from sitting on her head if he didn't have to, it was like he was making a nest in her already messy hair.

Tsuna had a feeling he would never leave if he didn't have to, which really was very off for a hitman, and the world's greatest at that.

"Who were those people you were talking about earlier?" G asked while he took a stack of papers from her desk, pitying the poor girl, after all they had what they wanted now, he could help out a bit more with the papers

"People?" Tsuna asked blinking from her thoughts about her passenger and looking up at the light haired right hand of Giotto

"Those names you listed off, you have that many drivers?" G asked while Tsuna smiled softly

"No, they're Byaku-nii's Guardians." Tsuna explained while everyone froze

"His…."

"You didn't think you're the only one with Guardians did you? Byaku-nii is the Gesso heir, and holder of the Sky Mare ring." Tsuna noted while everyone stared at her startled "He wears it all the time." Tsuna groaned "You seriously didn't notice he had one of the most powerful rings in the world on his marshmallow eating hand _all_ the time?!" she was all but laughing now while they all shared a glance, no they hadn't noticed. It surprised Tsuna that none of them had noticed at all, Byakuran had never hidden it from them and wore the ring openly, while she understood the student council and Vongola group not noticing for Reborn not to have as well really did shock her.

Said hitman sitting on her head was shaking slightly, the Mare ring, another of the three sets of most powerful "Should I then add Yuni-chan has the Sky Arcobaleno pacifier?" Tsuna asked while silence fell again

"She _what_?!" Reborn all but snarled while Tsuna nodded to him. Really she wouldn't be telling them this normally, Yuni was a well kept secret even from the Gesso, but Byakuran had told her that the Arcobaleno had the right to know. In fact it meant that he may be more lenient on them for protecting the girl while the Arcobaleno did not. That the Vongola found out was merely a by product of them being there.

The baby hitman jumped off of her hair and onto her desk quickly pointing the Leon gun at her "How?!" Reborn growled, last Sky Arcobaleno had been Aria, and she had died years ago, much to their grief. The pacifier had just disappeared after that, none of them knew where it had gone.

"She's had it since she was two, not sure who she got it from." Technically true, Tsuna didn't know who had tried to choke the two year old with the ribbon and pacifier "But it's been around her neck since." Tsuna shrugged, a half truth, but enough of a truth to pass the Vongola hyper intuition that Giotto had, a rival for her own HI, as Byakuran insisted on shortening it to.

"That poor girl." Reborn whispered thinking back to the smiling young girl, there had been a bulge under her uniform around her chest where it would have hung. How could he have missed that? And he was really angry with himself for not noticing the Mare ring either, he was the number one hitman and normally such an observant person. He had been focusing so damn hard on understanding the twins facial expressions and trying to read them he hadn't even looked at the hand of the Gesso boy "You know the Sky Arcobaleno have short lives?" Reborn noted while Tsuna nodded looking down at her paperwork her hands clenching. That was exactly what they were fighting _for_. To extend her life as much as possible until Checkerface showed himself. Most other worlds he had shown himself by now to begin the new selection of Arcobaleno, they had been waiting since she had been thirteen for him to turn up. For some reason in this world he was taking his time, and it was sapping away at Yuni's life.

"I know." Tsuna whispered before looking up with a sad smile at the baby "We love Yuni-chan, and while she is with us she will know nothing but that, no matter her curse, her life will be good." Reborn softened at that, it was rare a Sky Arcobaleno could be happy, their lives cut short and so ill all the time, but this girl was truly loved. It did raise some questions about her parentage though, she wasn't a Gesso that much was clear by the testing, so where exactly had the child come from? Another thing was glaringly clear as well, the Gesso were definitely collecting power, they had not only the Mare ring, but the Arcobaleno pacifier. Two out of three Sky items of the Tri-ni-sette were under their power.

Somehow they had been able to hunt down the most powerful Sky users they could. To have the Mare ring was surprising since as far as he knew the Cervello still controlled that one as no user had been alive for generations. It was however understandable that they may have that under their control, Byakuran couldn't help if he was a Gesso and the heir of the Mare ring. But to have found Yuni, wherever he had found the child, how did they manage that? As far as he knew there was no way to detect flames yet, so somehow they had just mysteriously managed to get their hands on powerful Sky children, probably banking to get all three items of the Tri-ni-sette, but Tsuna was not the heir of the Vongola, they had messed up, but two out of three was a good ratio for them still, and to have a powerful pure Sky like Tsuna loyal and protective of their two Tri-ni-sette Sky's.

"Gio, it's lovely to see you actually working." a new voice intruded while Tsuna turned from her desk to blink at the man, an old man, older then the last time she had met him, Nono, Vongola Timoteo.

Reborn glanced over at Timoteo while shoving the revelations aside for now, he would approach Yuni tomorrow to confirm that she was indeed the Arcobaleno, if she was then he needed to contact the others, their boss had finally shown herself again. He needed to get the opinion of the other Arcobaleno about whether it was a good idea or not for their Sky to be staying with the Gesso taking everything into consideration as it was now.

"Grandpa!" Giotto greeted with a smile as Tsuna stood suddenly feeling wary, her eyes on the old man while he greeted his grandson. The way he moved showed he was _not_ just an old man, he was a killer, a Mafia boss, and not just some fake, he was real, he moved with confidence and care, he scanned the room and knew all the occupants and all exits, it was really setting her on edge to be honest.

"Vongola-sama, it's an honour." Tsuna greeted bowing to him while Timoteo smiled at her gently studying the descendant of their Primo. Like his grandson she clearly looked to be a descendant of the Vongola it was hard to think of why no one had seen it before. While Giotto, his grandson, was named after Primo and really did look the carbon copy of the man, a surprising fact since he was descended from Primo's cousin. Tsuna had a few differences from her many times great grandfather, but was still clearly a Vongola. She had the same gravity defying hair, even though her own was longer, soft wide eyes, though hers was brown while Giotto's and her ancestors were blue, but there was something about her face that screamed _Primo_. Timoteo however was floored by the gentle flame he could feel coming from her, Reborn was right in noting that it was powerful and pure, he could feel it from his place in the entrance of the room. Such purity he had never felt, his Giotto had pure flames but this girl, her flames were beyond pure.

"Gesso Tsunahime-san, I assume." Timoteo noted while he bowed to her in response "It's a pleasure to meet you child, you are most….striking." Timoteo noted while Tsuna tilted her head at him one eyebrow cocked at his interesting...was that even a compliment? Reborn took her pause while she studied Nono to jump back up to nestle in her hair again.

"Thank you?" Tsuna asked still not sure if it had been meant as a compliment or not. Striking was a new one for her, and she had a feeling there was a lot more meaning to his word then he had said. Please don't tell her she looked like her _sister_ or her _mother_ , if that was his true meaning Tsuna was going to be sick, it was bad enough sharing blood with either of those _women_.

"Sawada Tsunahime." Nono said without further ado. Reborn and he had talked this over quite a bit and the man had decided that he was not going to beat around the bush and was going to ask it outright. Giotto stiffening at the name while Tsuna tilted her head further her eyebrow rising again in question

"The missing sister of Sawada Natsuko-san, right?"

"Yes." Timoteo agreed while he studied the girl "You." Timoteo noted while Tsuna blinked startled. This was seriously how he was going to approach this and ask her? He wasn't even making sense if she didn't know exactly what he was talking about

"Excuse me?" Tsuna asked confused while the old man studied her carefully

"You are Sawada Tsunahime." Timoteo noted while Tsuna frowned at him

"We share a name, Nono-sama, but no, I am not her." Tsuna assured while Timoteo reached into his pocket and pulled out a report

"You _are_ , Sawada Tsunahime." he noted while showing the DNA test they had done "My question child, is what happened that night? What led you to the Gesso?" Tsuna's eyes narrowed then as she studied the old man and the genetic report in his hands.

"Grandpa?" Giotto asked startled while he tore the report from the old man, he recognised it as a DNA test, and it matched to the sample shown and labelled as Sawada Tsunahime. "Tsu-hime!?" Giotto whispered his blue eyes flying to Tsuna and blinking at her while the young woman just frowned back at Timoteo

"I really don't know what you're talking about Nono-sama, I think it's time I left." Tsuna noted while she bowed to him, Giotto catching her hand while he looked at her with wide blue eyes

"Tsuna?" he whispered while Tsuna tugged gently at her hand before tearing it from his hold

"Stop it." Tsuna hissed while Timoteo pushed ahead, his grandson's Guardians, while confused as to exactly what was going on, still moved to be with Nono and to block off the door to halt her retreat

"Please, I know you're lying." Nono noted softly, his intuition was flaring every time she denied her true parentage "Tell us child, what happened? Why are you with the Gesso? They're collecting Sky's." Tsuna's anger flared then as she rounded on Timoteo her eyes narrowed and Sky flames collecting in her hands

"Shut up?!" Tsuna snarled "The Gesso had no fucking idea I was a Sky." she yelled while shivering in fury, how dare they try make out the family that took her in and made her safe as the bad guys "By the Sky you have no damned clue about _anything_ do you?" Tsuna hissed while the guardians gathered around Timoteo and Reborn jumped from her head to stand in front of Nono, his tiny body not a real barrier, but he was sure he could intervene if the girl before them decided to get physical. To be prepared though he shifted Leon (Though the Chameleon was reluctant for once) to a gun and aimed it at Tsuna, the teen glaring at the Vongola Nono.

"Then tell me?!" Timoteo demanded while Tsuna froze

"Tell you?" Tsuna hissed "Tell you _what_ exactly, Vongola?! You've already made up your mind." It was true and they both knew it, Timoteo had already made his decision about the Gesso and what he was going to do in regards to them having one of his _Vongola_ in their evil claws.

"What happened that night? Did the Gesso steal you from the hospital? Were you kidnapped?" Nono demanded while the aura around Tsuna darkened with every word. She wasn't just angry like that time when Alaude had said something about Byakuran, Tsuna was furious.

"Gesso?" Tsuna whispered "You short sighted old bastard." Tsuna hissed while flames licked at her hands again "You are _blind_ , Nono, you _really_ want to know? What really happened?" Tsuna snarled

"Yes." Nono noted softly while Tsuna glared at him, her hands clenched

"You _left_ me in that hospital." Tsuna whispered "You left me there. No warning to the staff, no restrictions on visitors or who could know the room number!" Tsuna snarled "Sawada Nana turned up after you left." Nono's back stiffened while he shivered, she was right, he had just left her there, even though he had suspicions of her abuse, he had just left a six year old abused child in the hospital alone for her mother to find.

"That..."

"My _mother_." Tsuna spat the word out with disgust "Decided to kindly wake me by trying to choke me, She _gently_ tore me out of the bed and by effect caused the IV tear through a vein. The _caring mother_ then dragged a _bleeding_ six year old through hallways she knew from experience would be empty at that hour." Giotto really wanted to comfort her, but a hand on his shoulder from Alaude was reminding him that right now that was a dangerous idea "I was then thrown into her car and my _darling mother_ slammed the door on my ankle, snapping it." Tsuna hissed while the group could only stare at her in horror, her _mother_ had done all this to her

"If I had known-" Tsuna ignored Timoteo and continued with the story he had asked to hear

"She drove to some place in the middle of Namimori and Kokuyo, dragged me from the car by said broken ankle and _kicked_ me into a ditch to _die_." Tsuna finished while her entire posture reeked of anger "Byakuran saved me from a ditch after who knows how long, so yes, I am the so called Sawada Tsunahime, but _no_ , I will _never_ answer to that, I am _Gesso_ Tsunahime, from the moment he saved me. Sawada Tsunahime is _dead_." Tsuna hissed while grabbing her bag "Excuse me." she snapped stalking by them while Giotto ran after her and caught her wrist, Tsuna tearing it from him with a glare

"Tsuna….san." Giotto whispered while he pulled her into a hug, Tsuna struggling in his grip gently, but his grasp was secure around her "I have been praying for your safety for years." Giotto whimpered while Tsuna tried to pull from him, she wanted nothing more then to kill someone, or cry, and she could do neither while she was in front of the Vongola, she would never show them her tears and she couldn't just kill the Vongola heir, though she entertained the idea for a moment "I was so scared you died."

"Sawada Tsunahime _is_ dead." Tsuna snapped pulling free while Giotto caught her hand again

"I have been thinking about you for ten years."

"Well good for you." Tsuna snapped pulling free but Giotto pulled her into his arms and held the small female to his chest again, she struggled for a moment before finally making a show of giving up _the mission, think of the mission, think of Yuni, show weakness only to him, get his guard down. Think of Yuni_

"Just let me hold you, just for a moment." Giotto begged while Tsuna hit at his chest weakly for another moment " _Please_."

"They….those people _tortured_ me, Byaku-nii _saved_ me, what right do you have to accuse them of kidnapping and collecting Sky's!" Tsuna whimpered while hitting at his chest again and letting herself show a single sob. Tsuna would rather die then show the Vongola her weakness, but for Yuni, Tsuna would do it "Why is it so wrong to love Byaku-nii?" Tsuna snapped while his arms tightened around her

"We missed you, Tsunahime-san." Giotto whispered while Tsuna began to struggle again, Giotto tightening his arms on her " _I_ missed you."

"I'm _not_ Sawada Tsunahime!" Tunsa snarled finally pulling free while looking at him with angry desperate eyes "I will never be, and refuse to be. Sawada Tsunahime is _**dead**_!" Tsuna all but sobbed while Giotto blinked at her startled "Don't ask me to be that weak shit that allowed them to hurt her, I am not, and will not be her. I am _Gesso_ Tsunahime!" Tsuna snapped weakly while Giotto reached for her again but she whirled away from him and ran, Giotto blinking after her startled while she fled from him.

~.~

Daisy picked her up a block from the school, Tsuna throwing herself into the limo while burying her face in her knees

"Take me home." Tsuna whimpered while Daisy drove back towards the Gesso mansion, he hadn't seen her like this in a while, and it worried him, quickly sending a message to Byakuran to be ready for her the funeral wreath and Guardian took the shortest route home.

Byakuran met him at the entrance and lifted Tsuna into his arms and disappeared into the mansion, holding her close to his chest before settling her in his bed, Tsuna clinging to his shirt

"I'm not Sawada Tsunahime." Tsuna whimpered while he kissed her forehead tenderly "I'm not Sawada Tsunahime, Byaku-nii, I'm not, am I?"

"No, you're not, my precious little sister, my _Caelum_ ," his arms were tight around her holding her close and safe "Don't break, Tsu-hime, never break, you're stronger then that, you're my sister, my friend, my _Caelum_."

"It's breaking again Byaku-nii, what if the walls you put up shatter before we're done?" Tsuna whimpered while he held her close and pressed his face into her hair, Sky flames fluctuating erratically around them while he cradled her into his form

"No, Tsu-hime, it will never shatter, I won't let it."

~.~

Giotto sat with his grandfather that night while fretting and panicking all at once "You _knew_ it was _**her**_!" Giotto hissed while Timoteo sighed heavily his grandson standing to pace and walk back and forth his face drawn "From the beginning I had a feeling of familiarity, but it's _**her**_!" Giotto was beside himself "It's Tsuna-chan, It's really her!" he whirled on his grand father "How could you _not tell me_?"

The old man smiled sadly at his grandson while he watched him pacing back and forth unsure of what to do with all the energy he had "We both know you can't keep a secret, Reborn was observing her first, we had no way of knowing if she even recalled her family."

" _ **No**_ , those people can _not_ be called family!" Giotto interrupted angrily while his hands clenched "They hurt her and we just left her there!" they were just as guilty as her mother was, they had left her alone in that hospital without a second thought. They had taken the girl away and promised her safety, then left her completely exposed to what they knew was, or at least suspected was, a toxic environment.

"The past is the past." Timoteo noted "What we need to think about now is getting her away from the Gesso." Giotto growled lightly at that while he shot his grandfather a glare

"Why are you so intent on getting her away from the Gesso? She's happy where she is, she has family that care about her!" Timoteo sighed, his grandson wasn't looking at the bigger picture, she had such pure Sky flames, she was a powerful weapon, and she should not be in the hands of a family like the Gesso.

"Giotto, she is a Vongola by blood, she should be with the Vongola." Timoteo explained carefully while Giotto frowned at him

"You're not telling me everything, what the hell grandpa, don't go hiding things from me now, and not on _this_! It's _Tsunahime_ damn it!" Giotto had never gotten over the guilt of her disappearance, knowing that they could have done something more for her. He had been curled in an expensive bed while the girl went missing, and now he knew, he was curled in an expensive bed sleeping away all his cares while she was destroyed and abandoned.

"The Gesso are not a good _famiglia_ Giotto." Timoteo noted seriously "We're allied now purely so we can try police them as much as we can... do you know that Byakuran, at _seven_ , massacred an entire _famiglia_ for _no reason_? What do you think they're making _her_ do?" Giotto shuddered while his mind ran away with the idea, had she killed someone before? Had they really forced her into killing?

"B-But, that wasn't her." Giotto stuttered out finally even as Timoteo sighed

"No, it was not." the old man agreed "But you have seen the darkness in her." he added even as Giotto shivered at the memory "Where do you think that innocent child got that darkness?" Giotto had no answer for that. Thinking back to that day, when for a moment Giotto had been terrified of the new transfer, she had been cold, and deadly. He had said it himself, she was a demon. This was the same little girl that he remembered being lifted from her bed by his grandfather, so small and scared, timid and gentle. She had been made cold by someone.

"Giotto, do you care for her?" Timoteo asked softly while Giotto nodded without hesitation, of course he cared about her. Giotto had spent over ten years thinking of her, and even before he knew it was her he had been happy to just see Tsunahime smile even for a moment.

"Then for her sake we need to get her away from the Gesso. Can I count on your help?" Giotto shivered again recalling her cold expression and the pure fury in her eyes when she had attacked Alaude. The image was replaced by the near tears girl tonight with her shoulders shaking and that stubborn expression while she tried so hard not to cry in front of him.

 _Why is it so wrong to love Byaku-nii_ _?_

Schooling his expression Giotto finally pinned his grandfather with his determined blue gaze "I want her to be happy." Timoteo smiled in relief at that while he nodded to his grandson, they could count on him to help them.

Giotto however carefully kept his thoughts to himself, he didn't want to trigger his grandfathers intuition _I will make sure she is happy, even if I have to protect her from the Vongola, and you._

~.~

Many years before the Vongola found Tsunahime again and began to try and claim her, there was a broken six year old Sky.

Byakuran had rescued the small child but since he had brought her home she had done nothing but stare blankly at a wall without reacting to any stimulus. The white haired child was starting to get worried as he sat by her bedside his hand around her tiny one. The Tsuna he remembered from all his lives was a bright light, a pure and loving Sky that accepted all, enemy and friends alike. This Tsuna was so broken he hardly knew where to begin.

Byakuran had found her a few times like this, and all of them had ended badly, Tsuna was not a Sky that was meant to be broken, and he refused to lose her again. He would do anything within his power to save her this time, he didn't think he could lose her again

Holding onto her hand tight the young Sky studied her broken brown eyes while going over any solutions he hadn't tried already in another world, he needed to fix this, he needed to save her. She was one of the only reasons he had ever found his heart again and he would not let her fade away, a shattered broken Sky that lost their will to live.

"Caelum." Byakuran whispered to her cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead gently "You need to wake up now." Byakuran let his senses shift from his eyes and instead he let himself see into her and the bright Sky flames she should have, he nearly cried when he felt how corrupted her broken flames were, Tsuna was a Sky, and a pure Sky at that, her flames had been shredded and burnt until they were nothing but a hollow and cruel parody of what her flames should be. "Oh Tsuna." Byakuran mourned while he removed his hand and studied her tiny form

Brown eyes shifted from the wall to meet his lilac ones the young child smiling at her sweetly, her eyes focusing on him for the first time since she had woken after the induced coma they had to put her in while healing her many wounds and the pneumonia she had developed. It was kinder for her to be asleep through the healing and treatment.

They had Sun flame healers of course, but the healing process was painful still, they had yet to find a way to numb the healing, instead they had to feel the compressing time of healing all in a small space of time while the wound knitted together and bones reset and healed.

"Tsuna needs to disappear." the child whispered even as Byakuran fumed internally, he wanted to hunt down the mother of one of his Sky's "Then mama can be happy." Byakuran was seething now, the woman that he had seen so very kind to her daughter in so many lives, why did such a wonderful mother have to be like this in these rare worlds? Sawada Nana, a woman that loved her family, and in this work and a very select few others, destroyed and tortured her child.

"You're safe now, Tsuna." Byakuran promised while he pushed aside his anger and instead cupped her face gently again "You don't have to be afraid anymore." her head tilted to the side while she blinked at him with blank empty brown eyes

"Tsuna's not afraid." she noted blankly "Tsuna's a good girl, Tsuna will disappear. Then mama can be happy." Byakuran was breaking apart inside seeing her like this, no Tsuna should ever be this destroyed. A small cool hand touched his cheek bringing him back to the now while Byakuran forced a smile for her "You're crying." Tsuna whispered, Byakuran had to check himself, touching his cheek with a startled blink only to see his fingers wet "Tsuna's sorry, Tsuna's sorry, Tsuna's sorry." the little girl began to repeat while she crumpled in on herself. Byakuran pulled her into his arms and pressed his face into her soft hair even while holding back a sob

"Never be sorry." Byakuran whispered holding her tight while exuding Sky flames to try and soothe her "Never be sorry again, my _Caelum_." Byakuran's eyes widened slightly when something changed in her, his flames were being dragged out of him and into her, Byakuran forced himself not to react and shut down his flames while they were leeched from him.

Byakuran just held her while his flames were absorbed into her and slowly his flames gathered up the corrupted flames in her, surrounding them and enclosing them into a small bundle deep inside her.

The young Byakuran sighed in relief when his flames were no longer being leeched and just continued to hold her wondering at the change in her.

Tsuna's flames were pure again, that gentle pure Sky flame, the corrupted and broken flames were contained in a flame prison inside her.

"Tsuna?" Byakuran asked while he shifted back and looked down at her, bright brown eyes blinked up at him curiously

"Who are you?" a smile tugged at his lips while he kissed her forehead tenderly, whatever had happened he didn't care, as long as she was not going to shatter

"I'm your brother." Byakuran explained "Byakuran, and I'm going to take care of you now." hesitant arms slowly reached around his back and wrapped him into a tight hold, the child sobbing softly while she began to finally cry.

"Bya-ku-ran." Tsuna tested out while he chuckled at her

"Call me Byaku-nii." he corrected "You're going to be safe now."

~.~

There was one instance where the prison around her broken flames was cracked, after that Byakuran destroyed all the evidence and promised her yet again, he would never let that cage break again, not even for a moment.

~.~

YOU ARE ALL AMAZING~

Sorry, just had to be said, thank you so much to everyone that's been giving me some amazing reviews and encouragement.

I'm so sorry for the cliffie last chapter, I ran outta steam on my writing binge but wanted to post before I slept so just threw up what I had.

Still in Contritum Caelum writing mode so here's another chapter~

This is a short chapter I know, but really it was kinda the end of the other one.

 **NEW NOTE** : _FF dot net just scared the crap outta me by sending a chapter alert to me about Contritum Caelum when I updated it this morning not sure if they're trolling me or it was_ _just_ _delayed, anyone else get this?_

Huge hugs to the following awesome people!

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

MeKiFuMoTo

Kademe

MariaHikari

Neko Nishiriu

Littlest1

Sky Fortuna

Louis2000

Holymagic

sousie

Sir Butt x 2

Chris (Guest)

Guest

917brat

Sleepingkitty (Guest)

Lacie (Guest)

SkyBlue24

Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

Contritum Caelum

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Swearing n stuphs

~.~

Byakuran yawned while snuggling into the warm form in his arms, blinking sleepily down at Yuni as he tilted his head surprised "Yuni-chan?" the tiny girl must have come in sometime during the night when he had passed out for a few hours.

The young Gesso whined softly while burying deeper in his warm hold, Tsuna hugging the girl from behind while Byakuran chuckled softly and snuggled back down into the warm pile and hugged both girls into his protective hold. "You always know when she needs us." Byakuran murmured into the blue green hair of their littlest sister. Yuni always knew, even if neither of them said a thing to her, the child would turn up anyway and hold onto Tsuna until she was okay again.

~.~

Reborn and Leon were having a very serious conversation, Leon had more then once now disobeyed or resisted his partners commands and Reborn thought that maybe he needed to have a talk with his partner, Leon had never done this before in all their many years of working together, and now it had happened more then once in a very short amount of time, and both times involving the rediscovered Sawada Tsunahime.

"Leon I know she has pure flames, we still have to act as we should." Sawada Natsuko paused in her path down the hall to her bedroom hearing Reborn talking to someone, and apparently her tutor was insane and talking to his pet as if the stupid lizard had a brain "Pure Sky Flames doesn't mean friend." Natsu froze then, who was the little shit talking about, he had made comment more then once that her flames were a little lacking, so who had 'Pure Sky Flames' because that sounded like a threat to her "Leon I know you really don't want to hurt her, but if we are ordered to it's unavoidable." that made Natsu's back stiffen. Pure Flames, She. This was just bumped up to a rank 1 threat in her little mental inventory on people. Natsu was pretty sure she knew who it was too. "Are you going to keep standing there Natsu-baka or come in and listen?" Natsu froze and glared at the door before whirling and flouncing down to her room instead. Reborn and Leon shared a look while his small green partner scurried up to sit on his hat

 _Partner, no hurt the Sky. Sky pure. Sky is rare treasure_.

Reborn sighed as he reached up to scratch his small partner on the head

"Fine." Reborn was going to have to start carrying a normal firearm as well in case Leon rebels again.

~.~

Byakuran smiled softly looking at the little nest on his bed, Yuni and Tsuna were both curled there together with blankets and pillows piled around them to make a childish fort, Yuni functioning as a human teddy bear to Tsuna while Byakuran left the nest only when he had to, it had been a few hours and Tsuna was no longer pale. Checking on the Flame prison inside her he had shuddered at first, the walls were cracking, but now it was secure again.

Maybe he had underestimated how adversely this would affect Tsuna. Studying his two small sisters Byrakuan sighed softly, he wished there was another way….He entertained the thought yet again of just killing Giotto and taking the ring, but Yuni would never forgive him for taking a life for her to live, the child was much too kind.

When it came to that flame prison Byakuran had no information, he didn't even know how it had happened, this was the only world where that had happened and Tsuna hadn't given up on life and died. Normally nothing phased his strong sister, but when anything tested that prison, he was finding out that it was much more fragile then he had thought.

He hadn't calculated that in his scenarios for this, he worried about her, Tsuna was also incredibly stubborn however. Adding to that just how much Tsuna loved Yuni, Byakuran knew there was no way to back out now. Tsuna was going to do this even if it broke her.

So Byakuran was going to have to start keeping a close eye on her. The white haired teen sighed with a soft smile at the two girls curled in the nest of sheets and pillows. For them he would do anything. The Sky's Sky

~.~

Natsu had been looking into things, trying to figure out just who this so called threat was, and so far she was not happy at all. Everything pointed towards that Gesso bitch, the elder _and_ the younger ones, from what she had found out by getting her mother to contact Iemitsu was that both of them were confirmed as Sky's.

That made another two options for Giotto's hand, the Gesso were trying to muscle in on her territory and Natsu was not at all pleased to hear about it in the slightest.

However after the scene Tsuna had made only a few days ago when her minions, who were still missing, the pair had only mentioned a few rumours about the kid sister and now were missing presumed dead, somewhat put her off from taking a route against the younger sister, at least until she broke the older one.

If she could just break Tsuna then the white haired Gesso kid would be off comforting the stupid bitch and Natsu could take out the other threat. With both of them gone then that was two less people out there potential partners for Giotto.

So, she just had to find a way to break the older Gesso girl. Natsu smirked, she was good at this and she would most definitely _enjoy_ this.

~.~

Giotto stood at the door of the Gesso house (mansion) shifting from foot to foot, Reborn was sitting on his head as well Leon nestled on top of his fedora. Giotto waiting for someone to answer the door, stepping back startled when the door was opened by a tall cloaked figure with a red mask over his face

"Hello?" the man growled out while Giotto swallowed heavily and bowed in greeting

"H-Hello, I'm Giotto, I was coming to see if Tsu-hime was alright and deliver the notes from the last few days to both her and Byakuran." the tall figure reached out and took the notes slamming the door closed silently, Giotto blinking startled, Reborn shifting Leon to the form of a walking stick and knocking on the door again, Giotto squeaking and looking up at him

"Reborn?! the hitman flicked a glare down to Giotto

"You were being a coward." Reborn reminded while looking at the door expectantly, knocking again when no one answered after a few moments.

It took a little while but finally the door opened, Byakuran standing there with a smile on his lips, even though Reborn could see bags under the teens eyes, making no mention of that however

"Oh, to what do we owe the pleasure~?" Byakuran asked popping a marshmallow into his mouth while studying Giotto "Here to hurt _my_ Tsu-hime again~?"

"No!" Giotto cried before shaking his head at Byakuran "No, I'm not, I swear I had no idea what grandpa was going to do." Giotto promised while bowing low to Byakuran, Reborn jumping off his head to stand and watch the eldest Gesso

"Why are you here Giotto?" Byakuran asked completely seriously with no smiling or giggling at all, just watching the teen completely seriously "We will return to school in good time, if that's what you're worried about." Byakuran added while Giotto stood and shook his head at the Gesso

"No I….I just wanted to come by and apologise. Grandpa….was tactless, and he hurt Tsu-hime, I never wanted her to be hurt. If I had known I would have gotten her to go home before he arrived." Giotto promised while smiling sadly at Byakuran "Grandpa wants to take her away from the Gesso." Giotto whispered, Reborn looking at Giotto sharply

"Giotto."

" _No_ Reborn!" Giotto snapped "Tsu-hime, she should be where she is happy, not where Grandpa wants her for the _good of the Vongola_." Giotto hissed "I won't let anyone else make Tsu-hime cry." Reborn was a little taken aback, the coward Giotto had finally grown a spine it seemed

"Hmm, how interesting you say that~" Byakuran purred his eyes on the young man "How about coming in Giotto-kun~" Byakuran purred, flicking his eyes down to Reborn "Of course the Arcobaleno is welcome too, Yuni-chan would probably like to formally meet you~" Reborn reclaimed his place on Giotto's head, the blond following Byakuran as the teen stepped into the mansion, leading the Vongola heir and Sun Arcobaleno through the twisting hallways towards Tsuna and Yuni.

"When I first met Tsunahime." Byakuran murmured "She was broken, her flames _corrupted_ and her everything on the brink of self destruction." Reborn shivered at that, he had seen it happen to rare individuals before, never before a Sky however.

"A Sky? It takes a lot to break a Flame user, and a Sky? You're sure?" Reborn demanded while Byakuran sent him a glare that silenced even the world's greatest hitman

"Tsu-hime was broken." Byakuran assured "Tsu-hime absorbed some of my Sky Flames which created a Flame prison inside her and collected and held those broken Flames, after that Tsu-hime woke up."

Giotto shuddered thinking about how broken the child must have been, he had met her just once, and she had been so hurt and sad, then he and Timoteo had just left her in that hospital and let Sawada Nana finish breaking the child.

"We never should have left her there." Giotto whispered while Byakuran frowned over at him

"No, you shouldn't.' Byakuran agreed "However, Tsu-hime lived." Byakuran smiled while stopping before a door "The cage in her holding those Flames, it's not as strong as I thought it was. Keep a reign on your old man Vongola." Byakuran warned his violet eyes narrowing at the blue eyed teen "No one should ever see what happens when that prison breaks." Byakuran whispered looking down at the handle under his hand with a glare "Anyone that makes my sister cry makes an enemy of the Gesso." Byakuran hissed back at Giotto whom could only nod to the white haired teen in return

"I don't want to hurt her, and I definitely don't want to see her sad or every cry again. Byakuran, I promise to protect Tsu-hime, from anything." the messages was clear from his announcement, Byakuran nodding to the teen with a bright smile. Giotto wanted to help protect his sister, as long as he passed Tsuna's intuition test then Byakuran would allow it, maybe even talk to the young man about why they were truly here

"The decision in the end is Tsu-hime's, her intuition is strong." Byakuran noted while pushing the door open and stepping in, his eyes on the nest on his bed where Tsuna and Yuni were curled together. Pressing a finger to his lips Byakuran crept over to the bed while Giotto flushed furiously blinking at bed where he could see two bodies curled together

"Sh-Should I be here?" Giotto squeaked his cheeks flushed red while he tried to look anywhere but the bed, why had Byakuran taken him into a _bedroom_ where Tsuna was _sleeping_ , it felt so naughty

"What are you thinking baka-Gio." Reborn snorted in amusement while kicking the teen to the floor, his eyes flicking to the bed where Tsuna and Yuni were both stirring, Tsuna sitting up with a yawn, rubbing at her sleep heavy eyes, one hand still twisted together with the small Yuni's

"Reborn-san...and Giotto-san." Tsuna mumbled before stiffening and moving on the defensive in front of Yuni her eyes narrowed at the Vongola threats

"Morning Tsu-hime~" Byakuran chuckled sitting on the bed and grabbing her wrist to pull her into a hug "Give them your intuition test my dearest sister. Giotto seems sincere." Tsuna blinked curiously over at Giotto while staying in front of Yuni

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked coldly Giotto turning his back on her his cheeks flushed red, Tsuna was crouched there in a tank top and underwear, he felt really awkward about looking in her direction. Reborn however was quite happy to take in the sight, it wasn't often he got a show like this now he was cursed.

"I wanted to check you were alright." Giotto explained while refusing to look in her direction, Reborn watching while Tsuna frowned over at the young man her flames only a heartbeat away from bursting to life and defending her family "I just wanted to make sure that you knew-" Giotto's voice dropped while his eyes fell to the floor "I want to make sure that you never have a reason to cry again, I'll protect you."

Tsuna studied his back her eyes flicking to Reborn, the child sized hitman's black eyes locked on her, though not on her body, locked to her eyes while he watched her reaction to Giotto's announcement. Disbelief, confusion, worry, distrust. Reborn liked to think he was getting better at reading Tsuna, though it was probably only because they were in _her_ territory now, Tsuna was more comfortable here then at school and as such let down her guard just that touch so that Reborn could actually get a read on her

"How goes the intuition?" Byakuran asked while Tsuna studied Giotto silently for a little longer, the male keeping his back to her

"Turn around." Tsuna ordered while Giotto flinched while spluttering out a decline

"T-Tsu-hime….that….you're indecent. I-I cannot." Giotto stuttered while Byakuran burst into laughter, Yuni giggling to herself while Tsuna rolled her eyes at the oh so proper Giotto. Stepping off the bed she grabbed a simple summer dress from Byakuran to cover herself while tossing the blanket over Yuni as well, the girl giggling and peeking over at her sister, the covers pulled to her nose to hide herself from the very proper Italian male that was completely beside himself with embarrassment at being in this room while Tsuna was so undressed.

"I'm dressed." Tsuna chuckled while Giotto peeked around before sighing in relief and turning to face her, the teen then making him uncomfortable all over again by striding up to him and standing only a breath away her golden brown eyes locked to his blue ones while she searched for something

"Why?" Tsuna asked quietly "Why would you want to take my side? Our side?" Giotto held her gaze feeling a calm take him, much like when he entered his hyper dying will mode. Looking back and showing his everything in his blue eyes

"I don't want you to cry again." Tsuna stared back at him for a few moments before the slightest hint of red chased across her cheeks, Tsuna turning back to Byakuran with a nod, looking up to Reborn then while she studied the Arcobaleno

"Yuni." Tsuna called the girl slipping out of the bed, she was wearing a nightgown so Giotto didn't run as he had for Tsuna, the girl approaching Tsuna's side and hugging her sister and blinking at Reborn "Reborn is the Arcobaleno of the Sun." Tsuna noted while reaching up to pick the child sized hitman up and held him in her arms turning to Yuni "Reborn, meet your current Sky." Tsuna noted while Reborn studied the girl carefully, he had seen her a few times at school, but since his task had been deciphering the elder pair he hadn't spent much time looking at the youngest.

Yuni really was quite cute, he had to admit, and she looked so familiar, there was something just outside his reach trying to tell him something, but it stayed outside his grasp for now

"I've called the other Arcobaleno to meet you, Yuni." Reborn noted while Yuni smiled gently to him

"It's nice to finally meet you Reborn-san." Yuni bade while studying the cursed hitman, his eyes on the pacifier around her throat and the pink ribbon holding it there

"May I ask how you came by the Sky Pacifier?" Reborn asked while Yuni blinked back at him before glancing at Tsuna and Byakuran

"Byakuran found me with it." Yuni explained "When he took me in, I was….not wanted by my birth parents." Yuni smiled softly while looking up at her big sister "I think I did rather well though, now I have Tsu-nee and Byaku-nii." Reborn frowned slightly his eyes on Yuni

"Byakuran told you that he found you with it? That your family-" Yuni cut him off before he could go any further

"Don't start Reborn-san, I remember this as well, I remember what _those people_ did to me, even though I was very small at the time. Tsu-nee and Byaku-nii have both been a real family to me, and always will be." Yuni opened her arms at Tsuna, the girl handing Reborn back to Giotto and hugging her little sister tight to her chest "I remember them casting me aside, and trying to end my life." Yuni fell silent when Tsuna pressed a kiss to the crown of her head

"Enough, Yuni-chan." Tsuna whispered while a smile slid over her lips again, looking up at her sister, and mother

"Tsu-nee is both my mother and sister." Yuni giggled "She can be very protective~"

"Are you here to try and _reclaim_ Yuni-chan as well as myself?" Tsuna asked of Reborn looking evenly at the hitman "For the _Vongola_." Reborn glanced at Giotto, while he had been asked by Timoteo to keep an eye on the twins, and to watch over the young Yuni as well, he had been given no _orders_ about reclaiming either of them, yet.

"No, I have no orders." Reborn assured while Tsuna watched him carefully

" _Yet_ , your eyes say." Tsuna noted while Reborn narrowed his eyes at her, her intuition was scary accurate, more so then Timoteo or Giotto, the direct descendant of the original Giotto had very well developed intuition.

"My current alliance is to the Vongola." Reborn defended while Yuni smiled sadly

"We understand." Yuni whispered while moving back over to Byakuran and letting her brother hug her, Tsuna turning her full attention back to Reborn and Giotto.

"For the moment." Tsuna called back "They're both being honest." Byakuran nodded while studying the pair his sister had just cleared

"Well then, shall we have some dinner?" Byakuran announced, Yuni smiling at him while Tsuna nodded quietly her eyes on Giotto and Reborn still "Maybe we can talk about why we're here." Byakuran breathed to Tsuna as he passed her, Tsuna frowning slightly, she wasn't sure what their reaction would be, but Byakuran was….unfortunately right

"Alright." Tsuna agreed looking at Yuni "Yuni-chan, you get dressed, we'll meet you in Dining Room B." Yuni nodded while Tsuna motioned for Giotto and Reborn to follow them out towards the dining room to have some dinner, and for Tsuna to talk to Giotto about what she was really after by coming to Japan

~.~

Giotto sat quietly with Reborn on a booster seat beside him, both of them silent while their minds processed the story Byakuran had told them

Reborn wasn't completely sure why but he _believed_ the white haired Gesso, He knew that the Sky Mare Ring had a special power, like the Arcobaleno Pacifier that Yuni held. "So you're asking us to hand over the Vongola Ring?" Reborn asked carefully while Byakuran shrugged

"No, I'm just telling you a story, what you decide to do little hitman, is up to you." Byakuran chuckled while Tsuna held Yuni's hand under the table

"So….You need the Vongola Sky Ring to save Yuni-chan?" Giotto asked softly, in the beginning he had thought maybe they were just trying to get the ring, but everything that Byakuran had said passed his intuition test. He knew just how carefully things could be worded, but the story Byakuran had told him hadn't left any ambiguity. Byakuran was being totally honest

Which meant if Tsuna didn't come into possession of the Sky Vongola Ring then Yuni was probably going to die.

"You said there was a way to break the curse." Reborn cut into the conversation his black eyes fixed on Byakuran "That there was a way to end the Arcobaleno curse." Byakuran nodded quietly

"There was one world where Tsu-hime was a cute little boy." Byakuran giggled looking at his sister teasingly while she rolled her eyes, Byakuran liked to point out that there was a 50/50 chance of her being a male in any dimension. But, it was always Tsuna. "After defeating me in the future, when I lost my way, the inheritance ceremony and battles with an ancient ally of the Vongola, the Simon _famiglia_ , Checkerface revealed himself to begin a battle between the Arcobaleno, with teams chosen by each member to fight to free one Arcobaleno from their curse, this of course was staged to pick the next generation of Arcobaleno." Byakuran half smiled looking at his sisters "Tsu-hime convinced all the teams to work together against the Vendice, after that a method was uncovered to seal the Arcobaleno curse without harming innocents….well as innocent as you can be." Byakuran chuckled looking pointedly at Reborn "Every world I try to make sure the same happens, the curse is broken and Yuni-chan here is not going to die a child." ruffling Yuni's blue green hair gently with a kind smile "In this world….Checkerface is taking much longer then others to interfere."

"We think it might be because the holders of the tri-ni-sette aren't strong enough, that there are not enough powers to be able to take over as new Arcobaleno." Tsuna explained softly while pressing a kiss to Yuni's forehead

"Or, Checkerface is just a bastard." Reborn added while Tsuna studied the Arocbaleno for a moment before nodding

"Quite possible too, his sense of humour is quite twisted." Yuni chuckled while she studied Giotto "We're not saying that you should believe us, nor that you should hand over the ring. We're just telling you a story."

"I don't have it." Giotto explained finally his face drawn into a frown, Reborn glaring at Giotto

"Baka-Gio-"

"They're telling the truth Reborn, Tsu-hime is, Byakuran-san is, they just want to save Yuni-chan, how can that be a bad thing? Isn't she your Sky?"

"My Sky was Luce." Reborn growled "And she died a long ti-" Reborn's eyes widened while he stared at Yuni "You….you're descended from Luce." Reborn whispered all the pieces finally clicking home, Yuni smiling sweetly at him "You don't mean that….your parents cast you aside? Aria would never-"

"Aria-san died." Yuni cut off Reborn while the Arcobaleno studied Yuni quietly "When she died, my father was not so forgiving of the _creature_ that weakened his darling wife and led to her death."

"When I found Yuni, she was being choked with the ribbons of the pacifier she was passed from her mother." Byakuran cut in while Tsuna pulled Yuni to her lap and hugged the small girl "I destroyed the _famiglia_ and brought Yuni here, Tsu-hime adopted her from there. Such a cute mother she makes too~" Byakuran chuckled while he was thrown a glare from Tsuna

"You're a terrible father." Tsuna noted while Byakuran giggled to himself

"Yup~ I'm a better brother~"

"Tsu-nee is really kind." Yuni giggled before her smile faded slightly "Unless someone is mean to me."

"I've seen that." Giotto chuckled while he looked over at Tsuna, her own family thought she would make a good mother, he kind of wanted to see that too. Tsuna was cute when with Yuni, he would like to have seen her in complete mother mode when Yuni was younger.

Giotto sobered while he looked down at his bare hands "I don't have the ring, grandpa hasn't passed it along yet. It's still in his possession."

"Giotto you are _not_ thinking of stealing the ring are you? You're his grandson, a Vongola and their current heir, I will not sit here and listen to you talk about betraying the man that raised you." Reborn growled while Giotto looked at Reborn

"So you want to let Yuni-chan die?" Giotto demanded "The Vongola would just sit by and watch a child die, _your Sky_ die, when we could have helped them all along?" Reborn glanced over at Tsuna and Yuni, his eyes resting on the child, she was small, too small for her age, pale and thin, bags beneath her eyes from sleepless nights plagued by visions of the future most like.

Reborn however could not just turn his back on the Vongola, they had been allies for many long years, he wasn't about to just drop that relationship over a child that he had only met recently

"Giotto this is not a conversation to be having here." Reborn bit out reluctantly while dragging his eyes away from Yuni and back to the Vongola heir "Nono deserves to know." Giotto shook his head furiously

"No, Reborn, you know what he's like, he wants to _reclaim_ Tsu-hime and drag her away from her _family_." Giotto actually stood up to Reborn for once, frowning at the Arcobaleno "Please, don't say anything to grandpa, they trusted us with this, we can't just go and blab it around."

"So Nono is really planning on trying to reclaim Tsu-hime for the Vonola." Byakuran sighed his eyes flicking to Tsuna "Tsu-hime should be able to decide who she wants as her family, and who she trusts to be around her, she's no child, and she was never _brainwashed_ or _forced_ by the Gesso." Byakuran assured looking over at Tsuna while she sat with Yuni on her lap her chin on Yuni's head and arms wrapped around Yuni in a tight hug

"I don't care what the old man says, my family is right here. Blood doesn't count for anything." Tsuna grumbled while her eyes met Reborn's black ones "Reborn-san, please, can we please keep this between just us here." Tsuna asked "I understand you're friends with Nono, and would like to tell him everything that is going on….but you can't tell me that you think he dealt with this entire DNA test in any decent manner." Tsuna noted softly "He used no tact, and went for shock tactics and doing anything he could to hurt me, or break my trust in the Gesso."

"Nono was too blunt." Reborn admitted while Tsuna smiled softly at him "But the Gesso have a bad reputation."

"So too do the Vongola if you want to go on pure reputation." Yuni noted while Tsuna chuckled at her cute little personal defence force. Yuni wanted to protect Tsuna this time.

"..." Reborn looked back and forth between Tsuna and Giotto a sigh escaping the Arcobaleno

"Fine, _for now_ I will stay quiet." Reborn agreed "However, that is only pending on my talk privately with Giotto." Reborn felt the need to add that little disclaimer in case things changed after he talked to Giotto.

Reborn was not going to allow the boy to betray his _famiglia_ for a girl he barely knew, no matter how infatuated the teen was.

"That sounds fine." Byakuran smiled while he waved to the maid at the door "How about we have some dinner~"

~.~

Natsu sat in the kitchen with her mother as they mixed together ingredients, talking and giggling together, it was rare for them to find some time together without Reborn watching over their shoulder, which made this the perfect time to work on this little task.

Iemitsu had sent them this little treasure some time ago for a situation just like this, it was an experimental narcotic that hadn't been released on the streets yet, if ever. A potent psychosis triggering agent absorbed through the skin.

Nana and Natsu were making a nice clear varnish to go over Gesso Tsunahime's desk, when they had tested it out on some trial _patients_ it had left them with somewhat schizophrenic symptoms, the test subjects became increasingly paranoid hearing more and more noise and voices until they had finally snapped.

That was as far as any of their tests went of course, since it wasn't safe to keep psychotics in the basement for long, they had all been killed and disposed of a long time ago, Sawada Nana keeping the interesting substance locked up in the safe in her room until a time when they could use it.

Natsu had been telling her about the infuriating bitch that shared a name with the trash she had birthed along with her precious Natsu.

When Natsu had told her of this Gesso Tsunahime, Nana was tempted to organise an _accident_ for her just by her name alone, but Iemitsu had stopped her, the Gesso were an allied _famiglia_ and they had to play nice.

Then the brat had joined student council, Giotto hadn't even asked her daughter, his fiancée to join the student council with him, and this outsider was asked after only a day? That could not be allowed, but again on Iemitsu's request Nana and Natsu had kept quiet, they had to be nice to the Gesso twins because the Gesso were a dangerous _famiglia_ and they needed them as an ally, not an enemy.

If one of the twins suddenly died after _just_ beginning to attend the school with the Vongola then red flags were going to fly with the Gesso, they had to wait and endure.

Then Natsu had heard Reborn talking to his lizard and mentions of another Sky, they couldn't allow another Sky to be within reach of Giotto, especially when he seemed to hold a soft spot for either of them. That could not be allowed at all.

Nana had ignored Iemitsu's warning and instead she and her daughter were here working on the _special_ gloss for Tsunahime's desk, by the time the drug took proper hold it would be a good week at least. As long as Natsu refreshed the drug every day and they continued to slowly wind up the dose, it wouldn't be long until Gesso Tsunahime was curled in a white room somewhere talking to the voices in her head. Maybe not a full disposal, as Nana had done with the brown haired brat that had been reluctantly birthed from her body, but at least it would remove this new Tsunahime from Giotto's presence.

After that they just had to wait for the brother to be distracted by his sisters sudden descent into madness and the younger one would be alone and easy to pick off. The kid was young, and probably sheltered by her older siblings.

This would be all too easy, all Natsu needed to do was turn up to school a little earlier then Tsunahime and prepare her desk every morning. One week of early starts to remove two so called _pure Sky's_ from Giotto's presence, this was going to be too so simple and way too much fun.

~.~

Giotto was pacing in his room while Reborn studied the teen moving back and forth along the floor his face furrowed in thought while Reborn continued to watch his movements back and forth across the floor

"You're not _seriously_ thinking about trying to steal the _Vongola Sky Ring_ and handing it over to another _famiglia_?" Reborn demanded while Giotto tugged at his messy blond hair turning to pace across the room again

"Reborn, it wouldn't be forever, they would probably give it back once the curse was broken." Giotto reminded while Reborn sighed heavily

"Do you even hear yourself?!" Reborn demanded " T _hey would_ _ **probably**_ _give it back once the curse was broken._ " Reborn quoted his black eyes narrowed at Giotto "Pure conjecture right there, you have no idea if they would, in fact if Byakuran was telling the truth about multiple realities then Sawada Tsunahime is the bearer of that ring in many other realities, why would she give it back?" Giotto opened his mouth to say something before cutting himself off and looking down

"Giotto, I know you're worried about her, and the kid, but think this through. If you decide anything you talk to me _first_ then follow through." Reborn ordered calmly "Once we have talked about it, then you can put it into action." Giotto fidgeted before nodding to the Sun Arcobaleno

"Alright….but in exchange you can't talk to grandpa about anything we discussed today, not until we've talked over the rest _and_ decided what to do." Giotto ordered while Reborn chuckled

"Finally acting like a boss baka-Gio." Giotto smiled softly down at the Arcobaleno "Alright, you have my word on it." Giotto nodded with a sigh of relief and slowly relaxed, sinking to sit in a chair while looking down at his hands

"Reborn….do you think that Tsu-hime is a bad person?" Giotto asked softly, the Arcobaleno frowning at the teen while turning his mind to the pure Sky

"I think that someone with a Flame as pure as hers isn't able to be completely evil. There is something in her that is still good." Giotto smiled softly and nodded

"Yeah, there is. I'm sure of it. Tsu-hime is not a demon." Giotto whispered while a crooked smile took his lips "She's a fallen angel, and I want to help her learn to fly again."

~.~

Finally got another chapter out, I'm not sure what but I just had trouble writing this one, was never happy with it. Spent some time on this and CP today and tried to get back into the swing.

Spent so much time on fluff lately heheh

Huge thanks and much love to the many amazing people that have waited so long for this, and those fantastic peeps that took the time to review, love you all~

 **Neko Nishiriu**

 **Chris (Guest)**

 **lovleydragonfly**

 **Cielo-kun (Guest)** **:** Is it bad that I take that I made someone cry as a good thing?

 **xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx**

 **Aozora27**

 **Kademe**

 **Sky Fortuna**

 **MariaHikari**

 **Louis2000** \- Wao *blush* I got called - _sama_ xD

 **Littlest1**

 **FallenBird**

 **Sleepingkitty (Guest)** **:** Carefully worded answers, _best_ way to get around Vongola Intuition. I'd assume that Giotto has learnt it well if he ever wants to keep a secret from Nono, growing up with a walking lie detector as your legal Guardian has to be hard work.

 **sousie**

 **Lacie (Guest)** : I'm getting good at doing the unexpected. Hopefully in a good way ^-^

 **FANactic Writer**

 **D8 (Guest)**

 **Breanna Sinclaire**

 **Silv Sapphire**

 **Natsu Yuuki**

 **zairaswift**

 **ctdiaz**

 **Guest :** Byakuran isn't insane, but they're still in the Mafia as good as that can make someone. To keep Yuni and Tsuna happy Byakuran will pretty much do anything so those two are his moral compass

 **TheDevilOn**

 **Of Stories Told**

Until next time, Ciao~


	8. Chapter 8

Contritum Caelum

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Some language.

~.~

It was startling how little changed after that, Tsuna and her siblings came back to school, but the Vongola had backed off for now, probably thanks to Giotto fighting for Tsuna on their side of things to keep her with her chosen family.

Tsuna went back to working with the student council while Byakuran caused as much trouble as he could for and on the council.

It was maybe a week after they returned that Byakuran began to notice something was wrong, it was small at first, they would be working on paperwork, or Tsuna would be crocheting when all of a sudden she'd look up in question.

"Hmm?" Byakuran tilted his head at her

"Tsu-hime?"

"Did you say something?" Tsuna asked while Byakuran shook his head at her, no he hadn't said anything, there was only them in the room currently too, so there had been nothing said to Tsuna. Tsuna frowned slightly before shaking her head with a sigh.

"Sorry, just tired I guess, I thought you said something." Byakuran petted her head gently at that with a wry smile

"You're worrying too much about Yuni-chan again aren't you?" the white haired teen noted, she always did this, spent so much of her time worrying about their frail little sister that she ended up not sleeping or hardly eating.

Something small, something so small that he didn't even notice in the beginning. Byakuran knew now that he was a fool for ever dismissing anything. Tsuna worried over Yuni, she always did, but this was different, this wasn't tired. This was something new, again, something he hadn't suspected or seen before in another world, this was new, and he blamed himself for not seeing it earlier.

Byakuran only noticed something was very wrong when he came into a room one day and Tsuna was holding a conversation with an empty room, her eyes widening when she saw him, flicking her eyes from the empty space then back to him

"How did you move that fast?" Tsuna asked confused while Byakuran studied his sister carefully.

"Tsu-hime, I just got here." Byakuran assured while her face pressed into a frown her eyes flicking back to the space she had been talking to,

"Not funny Byaku-nii." Tsuna sighed pushing to her feet and coming over to flick his forehead, "I'm going to cook with Yuni." Byakuran watched her with a frown while his sister walked down the hallway, quickly following after her to watch as she and Yuni cooked, worried about her sudden changes in behaviour.

Yuni could see something too, the girl kept watching Tsuna carefully, the older female Gesso every now and then just stopping and staring blankly at nothing, it was sending red flags high with Byakuran, whom swiftly kidnapped his littlest sister from the kitchen.

"Yuni you need to tell me what you see." Byakuran ordered softly while Yuni frowned deeply shaking her head,

"I can't Byaku-nii, it's all fuzzy lately, I just….I know something is wrong with Tsu-nee." Yuni whispered, "Something is wrong and it's not natural." Yuni assured her small face twisted into a worried frown while she watched her sister space out completely just staring at nothing. "Byaku-nii what do we do?"

"Don't worry Yuni-chan, I won't let anything happen to her." Yuni nodded in reply and hurried back into the kitchen to try and snap Tsuna from her daze, the eggs on the stove were close to burning.

"Tsu-nee, I think the eggs are done." Yuni noted walking back over to her side, Tsuna snapping from her daze her eyes flicking around

"Sorry Yuni-chan." Tsuna sighed taking the eggs from the heat "I think I zoned out." Yuni smiled in return to her sister and just hugged her from behind her eyes closed _Please be okay Tsu-nee._

~.~

Giotto was torn, he was really torn, he had been thinking over the issue of the Vongola Ring for 2 weeks now. Giotto wanted to give it to Tsuna, he believed she would give it back, but if he didn't have a damn good argument for that thinking then Reborn was going to tell his grandfather all about this, and Giotto knew that conversation would not end well. Timoteo wanted to get Tsuna back into the Vongola, not hand her over the Sky Ring and let her continue to be affiliated with then only via the Gesso.

However he was not going to stand by and let Yuni die just because his grandfather was stubborn. Maybe if he could get the ring passed to him officially, then he could lend it to Tsuna for a week or two, once again the problem with that was that Reborn would lose his mind if he did that, there was no guarantee that Tsuna would give the ring back once they broke the curse on the Arcobaleno, if that was even possible.

Giotto's intuition could tell him it was the truth they were speaking, but that only told him that they believed it was the truth, it still didn't tell them if this was _actually_ true. Byakuran had passed his intuition test in regards to being able to see into other dimensions, but that didn't mean that every single dimension was the same, so what if in this world, this reality, the reality from those other worlds wasn't true, what if there was no way to break this curse in this world.

Byakuran and Tsuna had said that this _Checkerface_ had already waited much longer then the other realities, maybe he was dead here, or had just decided that he didn't want new Arocbaleno.

What if he gave the ring to Tsuna and then this Checkerface never appeared before them, Yuni would still die and he would have given the ring to someone outside the Vongola _famiglia_ , handing them a powerful relic and medium to manipulate their Flames, Tsunahime was a Sky as well, so she would be able to use the ring.

Giotto really wished he could talk about this with someone other then Reborn, he wanted to talk to G about it, but he had given his word that he wouldn't tell anyone, so he had to figure this out on his own, though bouncing ideas off G had always helped before, this time he was alone, it was time for him to man up and make a decision like the adult he was meant to be becoming.

Whatever he did he couldn't make this decision solely of his emotions, he needed to make sure the Vongola was protected, he was the heir of the Vongola, it was the very least he could do.

~.~

He had never noticed it before, he had been connected to the Tri-ni-sette for as long as it had existed, but never before had such strong Sky Flames been in one place. Two of the strong Flames held two of the three artifacts, maybe, just maybe there would be enough Flames there to pass onto a new generation, the current Sky in control of the pacifier would die soon, there needed to be another strong Sky in place before that happened.

He would set up shop in this town, the town that had all three Sky items within its border, another strange occurrence that had never happened before. Maybe, just maybe there was another Sky there able to take on the pacifier before the current bearer died, if he was lucky there would be an unburdened Sky there to transfer the curse to.

~.~

The garden at the Italian mansion, Tsuna often dreamt this same dream, sitting in the garden watching as Yuni played in the flowers, Byakuran was stuffing himself with marshmallows as always to one side while they just existed.

Not on any job, not worrying about Yuni's decline in health, not worrying about anything, just being there and existing in the moment. Tsuna loved this dream, she loved seeing Yuni still completely healthy and happy, the way the child spun in the flowers and the calm conversations they shared as a family, nothing could ever shatter this memory.

"Pretty scene for a mafioso." Tsuna refused to look, there was never anyone there, she kept looking and there was never anyone there, so she had to ignore it, it was only making Byakuran worried about her, it was annoying though to think that not even her dreams were safe anymore. "You're really going to ignore me? And to think I came all this way to meet the big scary Gesso assassin." Tsuna couldn't help but glance to the side, blinking startled when she saw there was in fact someone there.

Maybe because in her dreams she could give a face to the whispers that she still wanted to pretend were not a problem.

"Hello there~" it was a blue haired teen around her age with heterochromia, though she had never seen a case like that, one of his eyes was red and seemed to have a Japanese character for a number in it instead of a pupil. "You're not what I expected of the Gesso's famed assassin."

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Not really there." Tsuna rolled her eyes at him and looked back at the memory of Yuni playing,

"How cold." the teen sighed while sitting himself down on her other side, the memory of Byakuran still prattling on as if nothing was amiss. "Ah, so this is a memory, not a standard dream."

"You can tell a difference?" Tsuna asked while flicking her brown eyes to the teen again, he was smiling at her, but she felt something cold behind his smile, he wasn't smiling with his eyes.

"When you're in a dream the characters interact with you, in a memory they continue on as set by the memory in question."

"You often invade the dreams of innocent teenage girls?" the young man let out a guffaw at that,

"We both know you're anything but innocent, you're famous in the underworld. Though the running rumour seems to be that you're male, probably thinking of your dear brother here." he mused while Tsuna finally turned her full attention to this invader.

"Can I help you with something?" he smiled at her again then, though it seemed just as cold as the last one, Tsuna didn't like his smiles at all, if he didn't feel like smiling he shouldn't be faking it, it was annoying as hell to her intuition.

"Actually, yes." Tsuna cocked an eyebrow at him "But before that, I guess introductions are in order~" Tsuna just stared at him blankly while he smiled back at her in return "My name is Mukurou, and yourself?"

"You've somehow invaded my dreams….but you don't know my name?"

"It took a lot of dream hopping to find the Gesso's most treasured assassin." he chuckled "None of the names they had for you are very polite."

"Tsu-nee!" Tsuna blinked back over to Yuni as the girl tackled her, Tsuna smiling softly while petting her head "I love Tsu-nee."

"Tsu-nee huh." Tsuna looked over at the man but he was gone.

"Get a grip Tsuna, come on, get a grip." Tsuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she was back in her bed in the mansion, looking to one side to see Yuni fast asleep beside her, curling into her.

Tsuna smiled softly and snuggled back into the blankets, hugging Yuni close Tsuna smiled softly and let herself drift off again.

~.~

"So….going to tell me your name? Or am I going to keep calling you Tsu-nee~" Tsuna glanced over at the young man leaning against the wall near the door in the student council office. Glancing around to check no one was reacting to him she went back to her work ignoring him, he was definitely in her head. Tsuna knew as well that if she told Byakuran he would freak out, so she was ignoring him with a passion.

Tsuna had decided to think of him as annoying background sound, she would ignore him and refuse to look at him and get on with her day without letting her brother know that whatever was wrong with her was getting worse.

Tsuna wasn't stupid, she knew she had been worrying them, she hadn't even noticed it really, and still didn't notice most of the things they worried about, but seeing things that were not there was not making it onto the list of shit that Byakuran was worried about.

"You can't ignore me forever, I'm not going to go away." Tsuna just kept concentrating on her work while the hallucination frowned at her from across the room. "I'm not leaving until I get what I came for _Tsu-nee_." Tsuna's eye twitched at that, she did not like this bastard using the nickname Yuni had for her, it just sounded creepy coming from someone her age that she didn't know, hell it was weird coming from someone that didn't exist.

Gritting her teeth to stop herself from telling him to fuck off Tsuna just filtered him out and kept working on her papers, sorting them into piles to make Giotto work on later.

Tsuna flinched one hand slashing up to hit someone when they touched her, blinking startled when she saw her brother holding her wrist, looking at her in worry while she relaxed "Sorry Byaku-nii." Tsuna sighed rubbing at her temples, she was really losing it, not noticing that her brother was by her side until he touched her, she had been concentrating so hard on ignoring Mukurou that she had blocked out everything "I got so absorbed in these papers….sorry." Byakuran petted her gently on the head, his lilac eyes still showing his worry, but he wasn't about to call it out in front of the Vongola in the office, their issues were a private affair.

"I said are you ready for us to go? It's late." Tsuna nodded with a half smile, setting the last few papers aside. Glancing over to where Mukurou had been she sighed in relief to see him gone for now, turning her attention back to Byakuran she frowned slightly seeing him looking in the same direction a question in his eyes that she just ignored.

"Yeah, let's head home, Yuni-chan has probably finished making dinner for us." Tsuna agreed while Byakuran reluctantly nodded, setting aside her strange behaviours as something to talk about later.

"Mmm, good night all, we'll be leaving now." Byakuran bowed to the Vongola in the student council office with a flourish, leading Tsuna out while she glanced back to frown at Reborn, the Arcobaleno toddler watching her closely. Looks like even he was noticing something was wrong, Tsuna had to be more careful, she was showing weakness to the Vongola, and that could not be allowed.

"Tsu-hime." Byakuran breathed when they sat in the car on the way home, finally away from watching eyes of anyone but one another and one of her brothers most trusted, his Funeral Wreaths. "Please….you need to tell me what's going on, I can't help if you keep it from me." Tsuna sighed and reached out to ruffle his hair with a smile,

"I'm alright Byaku-nii, I promise, I'll tell you if anything happens. I think I'm just not reacting well to all the stress….Yuni-chan doesn't have much time left….I can't lose her." Byakuran nodded in agreement while he tugged her into a hug and held her tight,

"I'm worried about her too, just….talk to your big brother more, I worry about my little Tsu-hime." Tsuna snuggled into his hold for a moment before chuckling and pulling away to poke his stomach

"You're getting pudgy from all those marshmallows." Tsuna noted while Byakuran pouted at her,

"How cruel, my fragile self esteem….Tsu-hime's calling me fat~" Tsuna giggled and poked his middle again while Byakuran puffed out his cheeks and pouted at her making her burst into laughter,

"You're beginning to look like a giant marshmallow Byaku-nii." Byakuran burst into giggles himself while he petted her head gently,

"Don't worry, I still love you even though you're mean to me." Tsuna flicked his forehead in response "Even if you are the unwanted bitch of the Sawada family." Tsuna blinked startled looking at Byakuran in confusion while he stared back, his head tilting while he studied her "Tsu-hime?" Tsuna shook her head forcing a small laugh, no, Byakuran wouldn't have said that, he never would, this was all in her head again.

"Nothing Byaku-nii, ne what was Yuni-chan making for dinner?"

"Hmm, she said it was a surprise, that sounds dangerous doesn't it." Tsuna chuckled in response while rolling her eyes at her brother,

"Only for you, it probably means no marshmallows allowed." Byakuran sniffled while pouting at her again, pulling his dreaded kicked puppy look "Oh don't start, you stole that look from me, I'm immune." Byakuran sniffled again his eye watering while Tsuna looked anywhere but at him, while she said she was immune to it….it was another thing to be faced with it again, Byakuran just looked so hurt.

"T-Tsu-hime's b-being mean."

"That's me, the mean sister."

"I do love my weird grumpy little sister." Byakuran sighed while pulling Tsuna into another hug, tightening his hold on her for a moment before letting her go. He was still worried, Tsuna made excuses, but whatever was happening it was getting worse. Byakuran had his suspicions about how far this had really gone, but there was not much he could do without getting some sort of confirmation from Tsuna. One of his biggest worries though, was that this was a side effect of the Flame prison in her weakening, or being tested too often, what if he was the cause of this.

~.~

Reborn was not happy, and when Reborn was not happy it tended to spill over to his students, in this case said student was the reason he was unhappy in the first place so he was only too happy to take it out on the most annoying student he had ever had to date.

Natsu had been annoying him for years, but now he was not just annoyed but he was curious too, and not in a good way.

Every morning the girl that had to be electrocuted, frozen, beaten or her blankets set on fire before she would even begin to rouse, every morning Natsu had been getting up without his assistance, and not only that but she was disappearing to school as early as possible without being pulled up by Alaude and his little squad of loyal members for being on grounds too early.

So Reborn had followed her, and what he saw confused him even more, she was leaving early every morning to apply varnish to Tsunahime's desk? That made no sense unless there was more to this, and Reborn knew there had to be. There had been a noticeable decline in Tsuna recently that she was hiding very effectively, and if he had to think about it, it slowly started about two weeks go.

As soon as Natsu had painted the desk over she sprayed something above the desk, probably to dispel the smell of varnish and slid out of the room again heading off to probably hide away the varnish back in her locker.

Reborn slid into the class and headed straight for the desk to scrape off a sample he could send to some people he knew, they needed to know what was in the varnish, then they could start to see how they could fix whatever was going on with Tsunahime, because as of right now it appeared she was slowly declining into some sort of induced schizophrenia. Reborn had never heard of a drug that could do that, so maybe this was a side effect of whatever else the drug was, either way they needed to know what was in the varnish, and if it could be reversed.

Until he knew more he had to do nothing, he didn't know what effect it would have if all of a sudden the varnish disappeared from her desk, he had to wait on the results, as frustrating as that was, he had to wait, another day or two at the most until he had the results.

However while he waited he was going to triple Natsu's training.

~.~

Tsuna had to get out of the house, the worried glances from both Yuni and Byakuran were sending her insane, so she had made an excuse and headed out to Namimori to just wander the shopping district, she needed to get out of the house and away from those looks.

So her she was walking the shopping district, window shopping while she wasted some time, she just needed to be out of the house for a few hours where Byakuran and Yuni won't both looking at her in worry every five seconds, Tsuna couldn't stand people staring at her like that, it was making her paranoid, feeling eyes on her all the time was sending her intuition insane, with her coming close behind.

"Might I interest you in some antiques?" Tsuna blinked turning to look at a white haired man, though he didn't seem to be so old that his hair was natural, then again strange hair colours surrounded her, Byakuran was proof of that.

"I'm just window shopping." Tsuna apologised with a smile, the man smiled brightly at her in response,

"Of course, might I trouble you to just have a look inside?" Tsuna studied him carefully, he was being pretty insistent on getting her in the store. Tsuna frowned slightly while studying him, he seemed familiar too, but if he had been a client of the Gesso then she would recognise him, she never forgot a face, so him being familiar meant that they had never met but he had been described to her.

White hair, round glasses, green kimono, why the hell was that so familiar?

While Tsuna was wracking her memories she let him guide her into his antiques store, her eyes flicking around for any extra information that would help her, Tsuna's eyes fell on a clear pacifier he was holding as he approached her, a huge smile on his face.

Tsuna's eyes widened, this was Checkerface. Turning she fled from the store making a beeline for home, she had to tell Byakuran, finally Checkerface had finally shown up.

Tsuna ran all the way home, darting around maids and staff in the mansion to finally reach Byakuran's office, he was doing some of his paperwork for once, after being _persuaded_ by both Tsuna and Yuni.

"He's here." Tsuna all but yelled, Byakuran blinking at her for a moment before he realised what she was talking about

"Kawahira? You saw him?!" Tsuna nodded grabbing his hand and dragging him back towards town, Byakuran all but bouncing with joy, finally, finally they had their chance to talk to him, at least if they could talk to him about the other options, then they could save Yuni now and wouldn't need the Vongola Ring.

"Weird white haired guy was doing everything he could to get me into an antiques store and then tried to shove a pacifier in my hand, yes I saw the guy." Tsuna called back while continuing to tug him along, eyes searching out the store that had been there not long ago in the middle of the shopping district "The hell…" Tsuna mumbled coming to a stop while looking around "It was here, not even a half hour ago." Tsuna could feel Byakuran looking at her, she could feel the worry and panic as well.

"Tsu-hime…." Tsuna whirled on him with a glare

"Don't you dare, it was here Byaku-nii, I'm not seeing things, it was right here!"

"Tsu-hime, I believe you, really." Byakuran assured while she glared at him,

"I can tell when you lie Byaku-nii, don't treat me like a moron." Byakuran sighed softly and reached out to ruffle her hair gently, but Tsuna pushed his hand away, too annoyed with him to let him touch her right now "It was here."

"Tsu-hime….alright, let's think about this. The store was here when you were alone, but now it's gone when we're here together." Byakuran reasoned "A store doesn't just diss...oh hell, he's an illusionist." Byakuran whispered recalling that one little detail "Alright, I'm sorry Tsu-hime, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Tsuna frowned at him for a few moments before nodding, he had passed her intuition check this time. Tsuna hated him treating her like she was losing her mind.

"So he's hiding….why is he making this so difficult." Tsuna groaned while Byakuran chuckled, petting her head gently, Tsuna allowing it this time.

"Becuase he's a bastard, plain and simple." Byakuran sighed, he was making this so much harder then it had to be. Though at least they knew he was in town now, at least, as long as Tsuna actually had seen him. Byakuran didn't like doubting Tsuna, but she had been getting worse lately, he had caught her talking to herself most days now, her mood was all over the place, she would forget things only seconds after talking about them, having lost herself in another topic. Byakuran was worried, but he would believe her, what else could he do, Tsuna wouldn't lie to him, he knew that, but….it was hard to put his faith in her words since she had been alone at the time, it could have been another….whatever was happening to her.

Had Tsuna had any history of mental illness he would have thought she was schizophrenic, but she had never shown even an inkling of that in every single reality he had ever know her/him. Which is what left him with the conclusion that he had caused this with the Flame Prison in her.

What could he do however? Break it down? Tsuna wouldn't live through that. He had tried to add more Flames to it while she slept, but that hadn't made any difference, she was going downhill, and it had been small at first, but she was getting worse and worse by the hour now.

"I'm going to stick around here for a bit, see if he pops back out." Tsuna noted "I won't run off this time." Byakuran ruffled her hair gently again with a smile,

"Alright, shall I wait with you?" Tsuna shook her head at his offer, he had hidden when she came back with Byakuran, so maybe he wanted to see her on her own, or could sense the Mare Ring or something, Tsuna would wait on her own.

"I'll be fine, thanks Byaku-nii." Byakuran nodded reluctantly and finally headed back home to finish off his paperwork. He didn't like leaving Tsuna alone, especially with how she was at the moment, but he knew she would kick his ass to hell and back if he didn't leave her alone. While she may be off from her normal self, she was just as scary when she wanted to be.

"Don't worry _Byaku-nii_ ~ I'll stay with the lovely _Tsu-nee_ ~" Tsuna shot Mukurou a glare when he appeared again, he kept coming and bugging her from nowhere, still calling her Tsu-nee and creeping her out. He insisted until she admitted he was real he wasn't going to leave her alone, or even tell her why he was bugging her. Tsuna however was not about to go an admit that her imaginary annoying idiot was real. The minute she started admitting that invisible assholes no one else could see were real was when she was going to admit herself. Tsuna wasn't that far gone yet, she knew he wasn't real, that meant she was still sane. When she could no longer tell reality from….whatever, that was when she would know she had completely lost her mind.

"You can fuck off too Mukurou." Tsuna hissed to him as soon as Byakuran was out of hearing range,

"Aw, I'm hurt~ I thought we were becoming such good friends~" Tsuna glowered at the smirking teen while clenching her fists, however she knew from experience she couldn't slap, smack or kick him.

"If I could kill you I would."

"That would be such a waste of your talents." Mukurou sighed "If you would just believe me already then we could get to that too~"

"We've been over this asshole, you're not real." Mukurou sighed again looking at her evenly, this is why he kept having to put off his request, she kept telling him he wasn't real, having been stalking her for a week now he understood why she would think that with the noticeable decline in her reality. However, as he had tried to convince her, he was real, and he really did need her help.

The longer this was taking was the longer that Vendicare had her.

"I really am running out of time Tsunahime, I don't know how many other ways I can tell you this, I need your help, so please, just believe me already."

"He really is being sincere dear." Tsuna jumped when someone spoke in her ear, darting back her wide eyes on Kawahira, how the hell had he managed to sneak up on her?

"Excuse me?" Tsuna asked with a suspicious frown, this guy was so dodgy it wasn't funny.

"The blue haired chap, he's being sincere." Tsuna glanced between Kawahira and Mukurou before deflating, if Kawahira could see Mukurou that mean Byakuran had been right, he wasn't real, it was yet another annoying asshole come to harass her without anyone else able to see.

"Great….another one." Tsuna muttered glaring at Kawahira "And what's your deal? Just here to bug the shit out of me like him?" Tsuna jerked her thumb at Mukurou whom was pouting at her again,

"How about you both come in for some tea and we'll talk about it?" Tsuna glared at him for a few moments before she just gave up, fine, if he wanted her to sit around in some shop and drink tea pretending to have two others with her, fine, she didn't care anymore today, she just wanted the day to be over.

~.~

Reborn had finally gotten the results back from the tests and he was anything but amused, his young charge had been drugging Tsuna through her desk for weeks now, and the drug was something that was outlawed in the Vongola, as soon as he told Timoteo the old man was going to lose it, from what he had read in the report from one of his contacts the drug was under CEDEF care, they were meant to be working on an antidote in case another _famiglia_ ever managed to get a hold of it, however the samples were meant to be under the strictest lock and key, only Iemitsu was meant to have access to allow the scientists in, the drug was supposed to be secure under his control.

For some of it to have _somehow_ made its way to Namimori and into his daughter's hands, that was not looking good for the CEDEF commander.

Nono was going to be furious as soon as he told him, and he was on his way to do just that in fact.

Hopefully, while Iemitsu had gone against the orders of the Vongola in his handling of the drug, hopefully there was an antidote made, because otherwise it would appear from his research that the effects were permanent.

~.~

It is so hard to write when you have a giant huntsman spider staring at you.

Finally another chapter! Yay! The new put time aside for writing has actually paid off in a real chapter~

Even if it only grew by a few paragraphs a day it was better then nothing, so, enjoy~

Thanks to everyone as always for the continued support on all the random things I have going on, I'm refusing to let myself start another one until I finish something off first. Otherwise I'll never get anything done.

Huge thanks to the lovely reviewers. More to come as soon as I'm able~

 **xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx** , _Littlest1_ , **lightningclaire** , _Nicole NightLock_ , **Natsu Yuuki** , _AFanFreak (Guest)_ , **Lacie (Guest** ) , _FANactic Writer_ , **Chris (Guest)** , _lovleydragonfly_ **, Yukoo (Guest)** , _FallenBird_ **, Lerya-chan** , _Hinatauchiha1_ **, Louis2000** , _zaylo267_ , **Kademe** , _Skull1412_ , **Kichou** , _EndlessChains_ , **n1ghtdr34m3r** , _Giotto27 x3,_ **lilmymyshem**

Ciao~


	9. Chapter 9

Contritum Caelum

Author : 27x18

~.~

Iemitsu sighed heavily leaning back in his chair his eyes closed, the days were long and the paperwork never ending, some days he wished that he had never taken on the position of CEDEF head, but there were many perks of the job as well, making it very much worthwhile.

Perk number one being able to keep an eye on the search for his missing daughter, he had been following it quite carefully for years now, so far there was no trace and he was thankful for that. Iemitsu would do anything for his wife, even if it broke his heart to hurt his daughter, Nana wanted Natsu to be their only child, he wasn't able to deny her.

When Timoteo insisted on putting a search out for his missing daughter Iemitsu could only hope that they never found anything, Nana said she had dealt with it, and while she remained gone he didn't have to hurt her anymore. Iemitsu loved his wife with everything he had, as long as Nana was happy and their daughter missing then no one could hurt her anymore, if she was even alive still.

Iemitsu knew that Nana had said she was dead and gone, but he had always held onto the tiny hope inside that she had made it somewhere else and someone had taken her in, however he would never mention that to his darling wife and daughter, Nana wanted Tsunahime gone forever, so that was what he had to want as well.

Leaning his chair back a little further he squeaked when he fell out of it altogether, cracking his head against the wall with a whine Iemitsu pulled himself back up to grab the ringing phone, it matched the ringing in his head and he would be very much obliged if it would stop.

"What?" Iemitsu grumbled into the phone, scurrying back into his chair real fast when he heard the voice of Nono,

"Ah, Nono, what can I do for you?"

"Iemitsu….would you kindly like to explain how your wife and daughter got their hands on the _diavolo_ serum?" Iemitsu forgot to breathe for a moment, he had given Nana some of it true, but she had assured him that it would never be used in a way that it might come back at him.

"Wh-What?"

"It would seem the drug that was to be kept under lock and key at CEDEF has _somehow_ found its way to your wife and daughter, who have used it to attempt to drug one of the Gesso _famiglia's_ adopted daughters. Tsunahime." Iemitsu actually blacked out for a second, his brain tried to comprehend what he had just been told and he had to admit, for a minute there his brain switched off to try and process the news.

"Tsuna...hime? Adopted….you mean? _My Tsunahime_?!" Iemitsu had no idea how to take that news, so Tsuna had been taken in by someone, but for it to be another _famiglia_ was not something he had ever expected, let alone her coming into contact with his wife and daughter again.

Adopted or not they had used the drug on an allied _familglia's_ child, they were basically declaring war on the Gesso with their actions.

"Reborn procured samples from her, yes Iemitsu, your daughter Tsunahime." Timoteo replied, switching the call to speaker phone so Reborn could also give his report.

"A neutral third party was used for the DNA test, Gesso Tsunahime, twin of Gesso Byakuran is actually your daughter, and Natsuko's twin sister." Reborn reported "There are copies of the test results on their way to you. We've spoken to Tsunahime about the matter, she knows who she really is, she is staying with the Gesso out of preference….recently she has become unstable, after investigation it has come to light that through the use of the _diavolo_ serum mixed with varnish being applied to her desk on a daily basis to absorb through her skin is the cause….your dear daughter Natsu has been the one applying it to her desk." Iemitsu's blood ran cold, he was dead, there was no way to talk himself out of this, the Vongola head knew that the only way that Natsu and Nana could get their hands on that drug was if he supplied it, it was under the lock and key of the highest authorities of CEDEF, unless someone else among the entire 12 people that knew of it handed it over, and they had never had any connection with Nana, the only other answer was that he had done it.

"It would be in your best interest to come to Japan, Iemitsu, we need to talk about this in person."

"Y-Yes Nono." Iemitsu was dead, he knew it, there was no way he could be allowed to continue his place as the leader of CEDEF after betraying the Vongola.

The line went dead, and he knew, that was it, there was nothing he could do now. He would have to go to Japan, and face Nono.

~.~

Timoteo began another call as soon as he had gotten off the line with Iemitsu, it was time to see if the researchers had anything that could reverse the process.

"Lal."

"Lal, I need some information."

"Of course Nono, anything."

~.~

Tsuna sipped at the tea her eyes flicking between Kawahira and Mukurou, the two sitting across the table from her. Kawahira had put a cup of tea before Mukurou, even though he wasn't able to drink from it, it was the thought that mattered.

"I guess the first place to start would be that no, you are not losing your mind." Kawahira noted smiling sweetly at her and sipping from his own tea "Both in regards to myself and Mukurou-kun here." the white haired man waved his arm over to the smiling blue haired menace that had been harassing her recently. "The situation you see, is this. Mukurou-kun here is an illusionist, like myself, which is why you can see us and no one else. We chose for you to be able to see us."

"As I've tried to explain before." Mukurou noted "I'm a Mist and I have come to you because I need someone with a certain skill set and level of power, one that only you can provide, if your reputation is anywhere near your actual skills."

"And on what basis do you expect me to believe this, I'm not stupid, I know exactly what has been going on with me recently and I know that they are not illusions but hallucinations." Tsuna noted sipping at her tea "Yet you're telling me that regardless of that, you are both real?" Kawahira studied her carefully, while he had sensed her power, he hadn't known that she was suffering from hallucinations, for a moment he did wonder about reconsidering his offer, but there wasn't much choice at this stage, the Arcobaleno Sky was not long for this world if the pacifier wasn't passed on.

"I'm very real my dear, and I have an offer that I'm hoping you will accept, one that I can't delay for long without there being a loss of life. Your lovely little sister to be precise." Tsuna's glass shattered her eyes narrowing at the old man, Kawahira was impressed her Flames were just as pure and strong as he could hope for, "The current Sky Arcobaleno doesn't have much time Tsunahime-chan. The burden of the pacifier will soon take her life, I'm here to offer you the chance to save her." Tsuna narrowed golden eyes were shining with rage but she held herself back,

"Oh my….well, it's probably best you go first, I'll keep my request for after yours." Mukurou noted while conceding the floor to Kawahira, the white haired old man studying Tsuna carefully.

"How long does she have?" Tsuna knew if she could talk to Kawahira about Byakuran's power they would be able to save Yuni, but the way that Kawahira had worded it made it seem like Yuni could pass at any moment.

"About four hours." the table cracked under Tsuna's fist while the Sky Flames rose off her in waves. "I'd recommend you take this." Kawahira noted holding out a clear pacifier,

Tsuna didn't hesitate at all, snatching the pacifier out of his hand with a wince, it felt like it was burning her hand, Kawahira kept his eyes locked to her own while she gripped it hard and the pain finally began to ebb.

"Hello Arcobaleno of the Sky."

"Now you listen to _me_ old man." Tsuna hissed "We have a way to break the curse, a way to serve the purpose of the pacifiers without people getting fucked over." Kawahira cocked an eyebrow at her, since when did this little girl know about the small print of the pacifiers. "You know who my brother is, in another world they found a way, and if you would stop being a dodgy dickhead we can save all the Arcobaleno."

"While I'm sure that's all well and good, my turn~" Mukurou noted "Now that your sister is safe, I want you to help me save mine." Tsuna blinked over at Mukurou startled while he studied her seriously, no smile, no taunt, the blue haired teen was deadly serious right now. "I need your help to break into Vendicare."

"Oh my, this sounds delightful." Kawahira chuckled, Tsuna and Mukurou both tossing him a glare "Shutting up~"

"Why do you need to break into Vendicare?" Tsuna asked while pulling a ribbon from her hair and stringing her new piece of jewellery around her neck,

"My sister took the fall for me, Chrome is trapped in the darkest deepest cell they have. There is an execution scheduled and we're running out of time." Tsuna studied the illusionist carefully,

"For the plan to break the Arcobaleno curse we need the cooperation of the Vendice." Mukurou narrowed his eyes at her, was that a no then? "How long does she have?"

"Two days. I told you, I'm out of time." Tsuna frowned looking down at the table while she went over scenarios, it was going to be difficult to get the agreement of the Vendice, they despised Kawahira, Byakuran had told her of the battles before a solution was reached in the other worlds, they didn't have the time for that it would seem

"It will make the matter of the Arcobaleno harder to work around….Two days is not much time, are you sure you still want someone that's probably losing their mind?"

"Just don't kill me and we're fine. Even if you are going insane you power is real, you however need to get to Vendicare in the next 24 hours, we don't have time to waste." Tsuna nodded to the illusionist, glancing at Kawahira again,

"Don't leave town old man, you need to talk with Byakuran. Mukurou, come back to the mansion with me, I need your location and I'll be on my way." Mukurou had to admit he was surprised by how easily she had agreed now that she seemed to believe him.

"You know I was expecting a fight." Mukurou noted Kawahira nodding in agreement,

"When it comes to Yuni-chan, I'll do anything." Tsuna noted "Which I'm sure you suspected." Kawahira smiled sweetly at her, Tsuna glaring back at him in return, she knew very well that he manipulated her with Yuni, however as long as it meant Yuni was alive that was all she cared about. Tsuna hadn't cared if grabbing the pacifier would kill her, as long as Yuni was going to be okay now. "I'm going to check on my sister and grab my things, as for why I'll help you Mukurou, because you're doing it for _your_ sister."

"Soft spot for people with family trouble, nice to know." Tsuna tossed a glare over at Kawahira,

"You disappear and I'll spend the rest of my life hunting you down, understood?" Kawahira pushed himself to his feet with a bow to her,

"Of course my dear, I'll be right here waiting for you to return~" The spike of pressure that came off her was refreshing for him, this Sky reminded him of Luce, powerful, yet soft in her own ways, but definately not someone you would ever want to piss off.

"Can we go now please?" Tsuna nodded over to Mukurou and headed back to the mansion "Your brother is going to lose his shit isn't he?" Tsuna blinked over at him confused while the illusionist pointed towards her new Sky pacifier.

"As long as Yuni is okay it will be fine." Mukurou had his doubts about that, he had been watching them for a while now, Byakuran wasn't going to be very impressed that Tsuna traded her life for Yuni, even if the little kid didn't have much time left.

"If you're sure Tsu-hime~ Let's just get this done quickly please, I don't like how close we'll be cutting it with Chrome." Tsuna nodded to him again and picked up the pace, she would go home, check on Yuni, tell Byakuran she was off on a job and get out of here.

~.~

Byakuran sighed rubbing his temples, while he wanted to trust Tsuna he was worried, worried that maybe she was getting worse, he had been trying to deny it, but it wasn't getting better, that was for sure.

"BYAKU-NII!" Byakuran demolished a few walls to get to Yuni as quickly as possible when he heard their tiny little sister cry out. Reaching the music room where Yuni had been playing piano his purple eyes flicked around for the threat, his ring glowing brightly with Flames.

"What's wrong?" Byakuran demanded while checking the room again, he had looked and there was nothing there, he had looked again and still nothing. What was going on? What happened to make her cry out like that.

"Th-The pacifier." Yuni stuttered, Byakuran blinking in confusion his eyes falling to the pacifier around her throat, the pacifier that should have been orange, but instead was now clear and a crack ran through it. "What's going on Byaku-nii?" Byakuran had no idea, for once he had nothing, he had never seen the pacifier do that before, not in any world.

"I'm not sure, don't worry little one we'll work it out." Yuni nodded while cradling the broken pacifier in her hands. Byakuran was worried, very worried. Tsuna meets Kawahira in town and he tries to give her a pacifier, and now this happens to Yuni's.

"We need to get Tsu-hime." Byakuran whispered "I think maybe she's done something with Kawahira." Yuni looked up her eyes wide,

"Like what?"

"Like taking over the Sky pacifier." Byakuran whirled his eyes on Tsuna, Yuni running to her sister and hugging her waist,

"Tsu-nee why would you do that?"

"What were you thinking Tsu-hime?!" Byakuran demanded his eyes on the pacifier now around her neck instead "How does this help? We can get rid of the need for them entirely, and instead you take over the Sky?"

"Yuni-chan had no time left." Byakuran froze while Tsuna hugged Yuni gently "Either I take over the Sky pacifier or Yuni-chan dies before we can get the Vendice on board with the plan." Byakuran was pacing back and forth across the music rooms floor.

"So you took the Sky pacifier?!" Tsuna stepped into the room and tugged him to a stop, hugging her brother tight while Byakuran hugged her close "You rash little brat." Tsuna giggled softly, Mukurou leaning on the door frame with an impatient sigh,

"Now that you're all hugs and roses can we go please?" Tsuna nodded pulling back from her brother,

"I spoke to Kawhira, he'll stick around and listen to you, however I need to go away for a few days on a job-"

"You just took on the pacifier Tsu-hime, no way you're leaving." Tsuna poked him in the side, Byakuran whining softly while Yuni giggled at him,

"This isn't a job I can turn down. It will only be a few days. Stay here and make sure Yuni-chan is okay now and please, go talk to the manipulative bastard." Byakuran reluctantly nodded, while he didn't like it Tsuna never took on a job without a damn good reason. If it was so important that she had to take it while in this current situation then nothing he could say would stop her. His darling little sister was a stubborn brat when she wanted to be.

"Fine….but you call me every day to let me know you're alright, we have no idea what repercussions there will be for you taking this over." Byakuran poked her new pacifier accessory, Tsuna nodded to him before hugging Yuni and kissing him on the cheek,

"In a hurry, be back soon bye!" Tsuna darted out, Byakuran frowning after her before looking down at Yuni,

"So, how do you feel little one?" Yuni frowned slightly,

"To be honest….no different, still tired, still weak, still….worn out." Byakuran sighed sitting down and letting Yuni come curl up on his lap "Did he trick her?"

"I doubt it." Byakuran noted "Manipulated definately, trick, no." Tsuna would have hopefully seen through a trick, she wasn't dumb in this world, but she was easily manipulated if someone played the Yuni card, which he didn't doubt Kawahira had done. "Maybe if you rest a bit." Byakuran hummed petting her hair gently "Tsu-hime will be away for a few days, that gives you time to rest up. When Tsu-hime gets back, maybe you'll be feeling a bit better." Yuni nodded while pulling herself up,

"Mmm, I'll go make some dinner for us, then get some rest." Byakuran petted her head gently smiling after her as she left the music room. His smile disappeared the second he was out of the room, looking over at the ever present shadow of his Cloud Guardian Kikyo. "I want you to follow Tsu-hime, I'm worried about her." Kikyo frowned at him,

"Byakuran-sama….she won't be happy with you." Byakuran chuckled while popping a marshmallow into his mouth, "As usual it looks like you don't care, last time she caught us shadowing her on a job she took your marshmallows away for a month if you recall." Byakuran winced, while it did mean he risked sugar withdrawal for a month he still wanted Kikyo to keep an eye on her, she had just gotten the pacifier, they had no idea what effect that would have on her, adding to the her behaviour lately. Byakuran was not letting her go off on her own.

"Just you Kikyo, I'm trusting you with my little sister." Kikyo bowed to his boss and friend before disappearing down the hall, he would follow his orders and take care of one of Byakuran's important people.

~.~

"We're being followed." Mukurou noted as he followed after Tsuna towards the plane, Tsuna knew very well that she was,

"Byaku-nii's worried about me going off on my own, it's alright, Kikyo will keep his distance and merely observe." Mukurou snorted in amusement his eyes flicking back to the following man "Kikyo knows I'll catch him anyway, so he doesn't even try. I knew Byaku-nii would send someone, Kikyo at least is the best option out of his Guardians."

"If you say so Tsu-nee." Tsuna sent him a glare, Mukurou shrugging at her while throwing himself into a seat on the private plane "This however is quite nice, never been on a private plane before."

"The Gesso _famiglia_ keeps at least two on standby for us, in case of jobs, or Byaku-nii wanting to go off on a spontaneous trip." handing the coordinates to the pilot Tsuna went to sit down, waving Kikyo to the back of the plane, the tall Guardian shooting her a smile before heading to the back to sit down and watch.

"ETA is 8 hours to the island, we'll land on the side where you are and then head to Vendicare." Mukurou was already there waiting, he had tracked them that far even though he needed help to finish his mission of saving his sister. "If we can get to her then I can take her in as part of the Gesso _famiglia_ and we may be able to talk them into backing down. Just grabbing her and running won't work, it will only make them follow us."

"You think they'll leave her be if she joins a _famiglia_?"

"If it's one like the Gesso, yes, one of Byaku-nii's Guardians was in Vendicare, he had to go in person to get them, but it's worked before. It would be safer if you joined as well, I'll take you both in under my care, after Vendicare is off your back then you can do as you please, however, causing trouble for the _famiglia_ would not be acceptable." Mukurou pouted at her then, but he did so enjoy making trouble,

"Whatever you did to get your sister on Vendicare's death row, do that again and I'll end you myself."

"Tsunahime-sama-" Tsuna looked back at Kikyo, he looked worried "May I ask who it is you speak to?"

"An illusionist." Tsuna noted looking back at him "Mukurou." she ordered, the Mist pouted yet again before making himself visible to Kikyo as well, while he didn't want anyone to see him, he couldn't deny her that, her _famiglia_ was already fearing her sanity. "The one who commissioned this job." Kikyo studied this Mist, the young man waving over to Kikyo with a smile before disappearing.

"Sorry to have interrupted." Kikyo bowed and disappeared back to the other end of the plane, he had his concerns when he heard her talking to herself, but a Mist made sense. Illusionists were tricky types at the best of times.

"So, we turn up at the door and demand to see Chrome, and they let her go?"

"Not quite, being that she is scheduled for execution we're going to have to be a bit more aggressive." Mukurou could only grin at that, now that was more like it.

"So we get to blow a hole in Vendicare?" Tsuna threw him a look before sighing, of course it was all about explosions with men, infuriating as that was.

"Not quite, we're going to offer them Kawahira." Mukurou cocked an eyebrow at her, from what he had listened to earlier it had sounded like she was needing to get them to talk to the old man, not offer him up to them. "Hopefully Byakuran will have a chance to talk to him before we send the Vendice his way, either way it's our best option to get her off death row. The Vendice want him, between his location and agreeing to take you and her into the _famiglia_ we should be able to get her out."

"You're quite evil you know. He just saved your sister." Tsuna frowned over at Mukurou,

"It was his fault she was in that situation in the first place, and he manipulated me, I may have known he was doing it and gone along with it, that doesn't mean that he hasn't annoyed me." Mukurou could only laugh, even if she was the Gesso's prized assassin, and sister to their heir, she was still a person, and it seems when you annoyed her bad things happened to you.

"Nice to know, I'll try my best not to annoy you Tsu-nee."

"You do nothing _but_ annoy me Mukurou." The teen pouted at her then,

"But you're so much fun to annoy~"

"Wake me up when we get there." Tsuna muttered settling into her chair to get some sleep, it wasn't going to be easy to convince the Vendice, she didn't want to have to bring out the Checkerface card unless she had no other choice, but breaking in and smashing the place up to get this girl out was not going to advisable. Tsuna didn't want to make an enemy of the Vendice right when they needed their cooperation to get rid of these stupid pacifiers.

~.~

Byakuran headed straight back into town to hunt down Kawahira and talk to him about what needed to happen to save the lives of all the cursed Arcobaleno and stop any further need for them.

This time the man made it easy, as soon as Byakuran returned to where Tsuna had brought him the first time he saw right away the white haired man sipping at tea in front of an antiques store.

"The new little Sky said you'd come dimension hopper. So, tell me this grand plan to save the cursed." Byakuran sat down with him and took the offered tea,

"You know we could have solved this long ago if you didn't hide so much." Kawahira smiled sweetly at his fellow white haired new friend.

"Where is the fun in that." Byakuran narrowed his eyes at Kawahira,

"You nearly killed my little sister, and have now cursed my other little sister. I don't think of any of this as fun old man." Kawahira had to admire the loyalty of the Mare Sky to his adopted siblings, Kawahira knew very well that they were not blood related,

"I understand your reasons for being angry, however we both know that this was the only way to do this until now. So if you have another method, _please_ , do _share_." Byakuran continued to glare at him for a few more moments before telling him everything he knew, he would like to get this under way as soon as possible.

~.~

Yuni blinked at the visitors in surprise, Reborn and the Vongola Nono had just turned up at their door. "Um...hello?" Yuni greeted softly, she wasn't a big fan of new people, and while Tsuna and Byakuran were both out she really didn't want them to be here. Glancing behind her she sighed in relief seeing Daisy standing just around the corner with his broken bunny, it was comforting to know that someone was here with her.

"Yuni, we need to speak to Byakuran and Tsu-hime, now." Yuni chewed at her bottom lip glancing around for help,

"U-Um, they're out."

"Can we come in?" Reborn asked while Yuni shifted from foot to foot, she really didn't feel comfortable with them coming in here while she was alone at home, well, in the way of alone being that Tsuna and Byakuran were both out at the moment.

"Tch, you can both fuck off." Nono glanced up at the tall man, he was standing behind Yuni taking up most of the door frame, "Boss aint here, neither is mini boss, you're not coming in unless one or both of them are here, understood you idjit's?"

"Zakuro." Yuni murmured looking up at the tall red head glaring down at the two visitors,

"It's important." Timoteo explained "We need to talk about Tsunahime and her condition." Yuni looked at the greying man startled,

"What did you do to Tsu-nee?" Yuni demanded while Reborn hopped up to Timoteo's shoulder his black eyes on the Arcobaleno Sky….wait,

"What happened to the pacifier?" Reborn demanded his eyes on the clear cracked pacifier around her throat, Yuni's hand jumped up to it while her eyes averted, "What happened?"

"Tsu-hime took over the Sky pacifier." Reborn whirled to see Byakuran behind them, "Zakuro, please show our guests into the parlour." Reborn however wasn't taking that for an answer,

"What do you mean Tsu-hime took it over? How did that happen?"

"We'll talk about it inside Reborn, I'd be interested to hear exactly what it is you know about Tsu-hime's condition." Byakuran purred, Timoteo couldn't repress the shudder, the Gesso heir was strong, that much was clear. They would need to do some careful talking to halt any possible Mafia war that might come from the actions of Sawada Natsuko.

"Are you sure you want to come in without Guardians?" Reborn murmured to Timoteo, the Vongola head nodded, he would not show any signs of aggressions not at a time this delicate.

"I'll be relying on you old friend." Reborn sighed heavily at that, of course that was what Timoteo was thinking, he knew Reborn wouldn't let anything happen to him, however not being under the direct command of the Vongola, as a third party if he did retaliate then the Vongola could claim innocence.

"Manipulative as always." Reborn sighed jumping off Timoteo's shoulder onto a couch "Coffee, black." Reborn ordered a maid bowing to him and going to get the coffee.

"Tea thank you dear." Timoteo took a seat beside Reborn studying the eldest, and as far as he knew only, child of the Gesso, "To begin, I'd like to apologise on behalf of the Vongola that any of this has happened. An experimental drug meant to be kept under tight lock and key was leaked out of CEDEF." Byakuran narrowed his eyes at the Vongola head them,

"Timoteo huh, so that bitch Natsuko is behind this I assume?" Byakuran noted calmly, though the pressure in the room was terrifying. Gesso Byakuran was not someone to be trifled with, and with Nono's age and slowly weakening powers he was totally reliant on Reborn should this teen decided to take a pound of flesh. "What exactly has your whore done to my sister."

"The actions of Sawada Natsuko and Sawada Nana were neither ordered, condoned or even known of to the Vongola, I need to make that clear."

"All I hear so far is excuses and attempts at saving your own skin, _what has been done to my sister_?" Taking a report out he slid it across the table to Byakuran, the teen dropping his eyes to the information before him.

"Drugs?" Byakuran growled "Drugs to send someone insane? You're telling me your whore poisoned my little sister." Timoteo sat quietly in his chair keeping himself composed even under the waves of anger coming off of Byakuran.

"We came to you as soon as we were informed of the full situation." Timoteo assured while Byakuran focused his bright purple eyes on the Vongola head,

"You have exactly five minutes Vongola, five minutes until I tear apart the entire Vongola alliance and kill everything and everyone you care about. Answer me this one question old man, can you fix this? If your answer does not satisfy me within that time I will begin with your grandson." Zakuro couldn't help the feral grin that stole over his lips at Byakuran's announcement, now _that_ sounded like it would be a lot more fun than babysitting the mansion.

~.~

So this hasn't been updated in forever, so sorry about that, finally got some time to actually do some writing and trying to get as much done as possible.

Hope you enjoy~

I haven't updated since before my computer went boom, so I've had to manually try get back all the reviewers to thank, so apologies of anyone was missed. Huge thanks to you all~

 **Littlest1** , _rentamiya_ , **iciclefangAJ** , _Lacie (Guest)_ , **EndlessChains** , _Louis2000_ , **FANactic Writer** , _Breath after Death_ , **Kademe** , _Frwt_ , **Natsu Yuuki** , _Haou246_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ , **Guest** , _Lulumo_ , **Faery66** , _Pixiecropse_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ , **Guest** , _Guest_ , **kaiirine**


	10. Chapter 10

Contritum Caelum

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Super grumpy Byakuran

~.~

Kikyo glanced down at his phone, they had been flying for quite a while now and a few minutes ago the signal had disappeared, he had talked to the pilot as well, seems that none of their communication equipment was working, it might be that Vendicare's location was a black zone.

That meant they wouldn't be able to communicate with Byakuran until they got out of this place. Kikyo did not like being cut off from Byakuran, with things as they were right now especially. Kikyo did not like being out of contact with Byakuran when Tsuna wasn't at her best, especially when taking on the the Vendice.

If they got into trouble then there was nothing they could do to get some help, no way to contact Byakuran if anything went badly at all.

" _Hime_ , we're landing soon." Kikyo touched shoulder, Tsuna's eyes snapping open as he caught the fist coming at his face.

"Ah...Kikyo, sorry." Tsuna sighed while she cut back on her Flames and lowered her hand "We there?"

"Yes, _hime_." Tsuna stretched her eyes flicking to Mukurou, but he wasn't there, probably because they were about to meet in person. Tsuna headed to the small bar to get some tea, one hand twitching to a fist before she forced it to relax. "The pilots will put the stairs down once we land."

"You know you're going to fail, because you really are useless in the end." Tsuna ignored the annoying little voice that sounded so like genetic donor 1, also known as her _mother_. "That's why we tried to save the world from your failures."

" _Hime_ ….uh….the tea." Tsuna blinked down at the tea overflowing from her mug. Damn, she needed to keep it together, she was about to go up against the Vendice, she couldn't stay here and listen to shit she knew wasn't real.

"Sorry, Kikyo….a little nervous about going up against the Vendice." Tsuna sipped her tea before setting it down, she really didn't feel like it anymore.

"In Byakuran-sama's place, I will escort you." Kikyo assured with a short bow to her "Now….shall we blow a hole in the wall? Or knock on the door?"

"I like option A~" Tsuna looked over at the teen standing in the open door of the plane, grinning over at Tsuna "Charmed to meet you in person finally, Tsu-nee~" he narrowly dodged a knife that went flying towards him. "So sorry~ _Tsu-hime_ ~"

"We knock first." Tsuna ordered "If they don't answer then we blow a hole in the door and go to them." Kikyo grabbed a small bag as he went to follow them.

"I'll bring the explosives~"

"Explosives?" Mukurou chuckled "Can't you break in on your own Tsu-hime?"

"Try to keep up." Tsuna growled as Flames covered her hands, Tsuna pushing her Flames out as propellant to send her flying out of the plane, Kikyo not far behind while Mukurou whistled after her.

"Impressive…." Mukurou watched her flying off "Guess it's not all rumours~" he better do as told and hurry after the Gesso princess. Didn't want to get left behind.

Tsuna landed at a door built into the mountain at the centre of the island, flaring her Flames to call the Vendice before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the door until it opened and one tall creepy bandaged man came gliding out.

"The _Gesso principessa_ , to what do we owe the honour?"

"I'm here to retrieve a member of my _famiglia_." Tsuna held the dead gaze of the Vendice guard even though she did so hate looking into those dead eyes "Chrome Dokuro." his eyes narrowed at her when that name fell from her lips, his eyes flicking to Kikyo then to Mukurou and back to her.

"Chrome Dokuro is not affiliated with any _famiglia.._.we have more than accommodated the wishes of the Gesso in the matter of removing their _famiglia_ from our cells and unleashing them on the world. We cannot hand over yet another, _especially_ not Chrome Dokuro."

"You're going to kill an innoc-" Mukurou was cut off with a swift glare from Tsuna, falling silent he bit his tongue, they were right here, on the same island as his sister, they were so damn close and she was in just as much danger as she had been for the last few weeks. He was right here and he was helpless to do anything, he hadn't been able to even dream of saving her without getting help, it was really grating on his pride.

"I'm not asking." Tsuna growled, Kikyo letting his Flames light his ring. "Chrome Dokuro has been accepted into the Gesso _famiglia_ and you _will_ turn her over to us." the air was electric, sparks flying between Tsuna and the Vendice " _Now_."

"Denied." Tsuna narrowed her eyes further while Sky Flames began sparking around her fists. "Chrome Dokuro is sentenced to death. There is no release."

"Bring your boss here."

"Denied."

"Or we're going to go see him. Your choice doorman."

"Deni-" Tsuna let a Flaming fist fly at the Vendice guard, the bandaged man being thrown back into the wall behind him with a crack "This is your final warning Gesso, you have been de-"

"Fuck your warning, I gave you my response." Tsuna growled slamming another punch into the Vendice guard sending him crashing through the cracked wall. "Mukurou, Kikyo, we're going in, since Bermuda won't come out."

"Bermuda?" Mukurou asked, poking the Vendice guard with an illusion trident to see if he was still alive "They have names?"

"Of course they have names, what did you think they just referred to one another as? Vendice Grunt? Vendice Admin?"

"Well...yes." Mukurou shrugged "They're not real people or anything."

"..." Tsuna blinked at him before shaking her head with a sigh "They are, actually. Or...were? They're complicated and Byaku-nii was lazy about explaining it." Tsuna stepped over the guard, Flames covering her hands "We're looking for the boss, short shit, Arcobaleno sized, comes with one of these, but no colour." Tsuna flicked at her new accessory, Kikyo glanced over at Tsuna his Mare Ring bright with Cloud Flames.

"Quietly?" Tsuna shook her head over at the long haired man a smirk taking her lips.

"No, we're going in and making a lot of noise, we want Bermuda to come out." Kikyo nodded with a kind smile.

"Well then, shall we make some noise _principessa_." Mukurou smirked as his eye flickered to the kanji for one, if it was noise when wanted, then noise he could very well provide. A rocket launcher flickering into existence in his hands, Tsuna had to whistle in awe at that.

"Real illusions, no wonder the Vendice want you dead." Mukurou just smiled at her and hefted the device to his shoulder.

" _Duck_ ~" he purred as he flicked the trigger and a rocket flew at the wall before then and blew it open, concrete shattered through the room as Tsuna covered her lips, sending Mukurou a smile when he provided a scarf for her to cover her mouth with to stop from inhaling the concrete in the air.

"Kikyo." the tall man bowed to Tsuna and moved out of her way when she raised her hand towards the gaping hole that led to a wall of some sort of metal, the Vendice had of course protected their prison with walls no human weaponry could conquer.

"Hmm? What's little Tsu- _hime_ doing now?" Mukurou mused his eyes widening when Sky Flames burst from her hand in a concentrated attack that destroyed the wall easily and tore a path deep into Vendicare.

"Kufufu." Mukurou chuckled whistling in awe, seems that the rumours were completely true, this little Gesso was a force to be reckoned with. "Remind me to stop pissing you off~"

"With your physical being now in her reach that is probably a good plan." Kikyo chuckled " _Hime_ can be very moody someti-Ah." Kikyo dodged a small dagger while he smiled over at a glaring Tsuna.

"Less talking more blowing shit up."

"Of course hime-sama." Kikyo bowed to her with a pleasant smile his ring bursting into Flames, "I do my best to serve." Mukurou was nearly bowled over as an army of velociraptors appeared and raced into the hole created by him and Tsuna.

"Were those…."

"Velociraptors, yeah." Tsuna confirmed "Byaku-nii likes to surprise people, so he has given his Guardians some interesting toys." Tsuna chuckled bouncing through the hole after the creatures while Kikyo followed close behind, "You'll get left behind if you don't hurry up." the teen girl yelled back while Mukurou shook off his surprise, the Gesso _famiglia_ was turning out to be most interesting, he may even enjoy being forced to join them.

"Velociraptors huh, fine. Like hell I'm going to lose to a _Cloud_." summoning his own collection of velociraptors as well, all with lazers on their side. "Beat _that_ Cloud~" Mukurou giggled jumping into the gaping hole after Tsuna and Kikyo.

"Kikyo has more." Tsuna yelled over when one of Mukurou's raptors jumped through a hole in the wall and straight into some more Vendice guards, Mukurou couldn't help but glower over at the Cloud, it was true, Kikyo did have more.

"Fucking Clouds." Mukurou muttered grumpily while pouting over at Tsuna "Mine have lazers, ergo, better."

"Less bitching, more noise making."

"I'd appreciate if you stopped." A grumpy voice came from the hole that one of the raptors had made, the creature torn in two came flying back through the hole before disappearing in Cloud Flames. "You don't take no for an answer do you Gesso girl?" Tsuna studied the new Vendice that stepped through the hole, one huge one and more importantly the tiny looking bandaged Arcobaleno before her on the big ones shoulder, she knew these two from the descriptions Byakuran had given her. The tall one, Jager if she was correct making the little one her target..

"Jager and Bermuda I presume? Excellent, I'd like to…. _negotiate_ the release of Chrome Dokuro to the guardianship of her _famiglia_." the small once Arcobaleno twitched slightly at her statement but otherwise showed little annoyance, though Tsuna was sure he was sure to be angry at her for the destruction she had cause in his home and prison.

"You were given your answer at the door Gesso." Bermuda growled, Tsuna studying him carefully, while she would _love_ totake on the Vendice further to test out her strength especially against Jager and Bermuda. She also knew that the more trouble she caused from here on the less likely Bermuda was to agree to anything that had to do with Kawahira.

"Yes I thought that might be your reply, unfortunately that is not the response I desired." Tsuna sighed "I've taken Chrome under my wing, I really would appreciate it if you could hand her over."

"Someone has to answer for the mess she….where did you get _that_?!" Bermuda hissed his eyes locked onto the orange pacifier around Tsuna's throat "That belongs to your _sister_ if I recall."

"It did, yes." Bermuda narrowed his eyes further glaring at the pacifier, if that was away from Yuni then it meant that either Yuni was dead, to which the pacifier would have returned to Checkerface being that there were no blood relatives left for the girl to pass it to or….somehow Tsuna had taken ownership of the thing….and that pointed to only one option.

"You came willing to trade I see." Bermuda purred his lips twisting up in a grin, there was only one reason she would be making such requests of the Vendice was if she had something _good_ to trade.

"Now you're getting it." Tsuna murmured "I can't tell you directly~" Since getting the pacifier she had tried to give the location of Checkerface only to find she couldn't, looks like these lovely pacifiers came with safeties, or at least they did now, Tsuna had no idea if Bermuda had the same restrictions. "When I return _home_ , I will be visiting a local antiques store, you might find something interesting if you come." Tsuna explained, she had talked with Mukurou a few times during the flight to be able to find what terms worked and what did not. "Hand over Chrome Dokuro." Bermuda was loathe to let the girl go, but the offer the Gesso were making was….well, unparalleled.

"You're using this one time jail free card able to be gifted to even a convict of crimes unparalleled on a girl you've never met." Bermuda held her gaze for a few moments before raising one hand to his surrounding guards, they had circled them during the conversation and been waiting upon permission.

"As I said, Chrome Dokuro is now part of the Gesso, while I don't condone the actions of or in her past, she is part of the _famiglia_ now, I'll protect her with my life." Bermuda sat in silence staring at her for another moment before nodding.

"You Gesso kids, you've got real balls~" Bermuda chuckled as a lilac haired girl was pulled in, the shackles over her hands falling away while she stared at them in shock. "You're free to go, Chrome Dokuro."

"Nii-san!" Chrome ran to Mukurou as the teen wrapped her into a hug with a relieved sigh, she had actually been freed, Tsuna had kept her word. That meant he would have to serve her family from now on, but if it was someone like Tsuna, someone that had just given up the ultimate leverage for a girl she never met and an illusionist she had thought was a hallucination, then he didn't think that it could be all bad.

"Now, your part of this bargain girl, let's go visit your _friend_ ~"

"The plane is on standb….oh hell no." Tsuna groaned looking at the dark portal that had opened up before her "No, those things make you sick." Tsuna declined "The store isn't going anywhere." Hopefully. "I'm not going through that thing. It will be a few hours, a few hours should be nothing after all that waiting?" Bermuda reluctantly agreed, it was only a few more hours, and the portals did make those unused to them sick.

"We will meet you at the Gesso mansion in Japan." Tsuna gave a half bow to the Vendice before ushering her group of Gesso _famiglia_ members out.

"You can talk on the plane, move." Tsuna ordered pushing Chrome and Mukurou towards the exit. All in all things had gone a lot smoother then she had hoped. Now to get this collection on the plane before the Vendice remembered the damage they just did to the prison. Then they just had to try get Kawahira and the Vendice to talk without killing one another.

~.~

"There may be a way to cure her." Timoteo swallowed heavily when the table cracked under Byakuran's hands "I've sent for it, but we've never forced someone to take the serum to test it fully…."

"How exactly, may I ask, did this experimental serum manage to find its way into the hands of the whore and her spawn? You have yet to answer." Byakuran asked sweetly, Timoteo could feel the pressure of his Flames bearing down on him, the Flames this young man had at his disposal were terrifying. Strong, stronger than Timoteo had even imagined at his peak, and at his current weakened state were more than he could imagine being able to defend against should Byakuran decide to start a war here and now.

"We never intended for this, and we never meant for it to happen, and we _definitely_ never condoned their actions. In fact we abhor the actions of the Sawada girl." Zakuro cracked his knuckles with a smirk down at the old man, he was going to enjoy having the leash taken off, whenever it came to the little _principessa_ Byakuran lost all restrictions and they got to _play_ with all their power.

"Excuses, excuses and coverup. Again. You fucked up and you know it, you kept that drug somewhere those _creatures_ could access them, even though you suspected of the abuse, even though you _knew_ Iemitsu was his wife's little bitch. Now you have to cover and cover fast so there's no war." Byakuran hissed "Your five minutes are up, get the fuck out of our mansion, when Tsu-hime returns you will fix this, if you _cannot_ then I'm taking off all restrictions. My _famiglia_ and my Guardians will wipe out every single person in the Vongola, every allied _famiglia_. _Gone_."

Reborn nudged Timoteo, they had worn out their welcome, it was time to retreat before they made things worse….the antidote better work, Timoteo wasn't sure they would be able to stand against Byakuran if they couldn't cure Tsunahime.

"Zakuro, _throw them out_." Zakuro couldn't help the feral grin taking his lips, stepping towards the Vongola head, Timoteo standing quickly and heading for the door, he did not want to antagonise the teen any further.

"Piss the boss off, _please_ , we'd relish the chance to _play_ with the Vongola~" Zakuro purred after them at the door "Fuck up even more~ "

"We'll take our leave for now, once we have our hands on the antidote we'll return.." Reborn bade jumping to Nono's shoulder, staying alert until they were in the car and at least halfway home.

"That boy, his Flames…."

"Yeah….he could take out the country if he wanted….we just better damn well hope that the antidote works. As things stand it would be best to call the other Arcobaleno, against Byakuran and all his Guardians even I'd struggle to stop him….and that's all without Tsuna coming back and helping." Timoteo nodded his eyes glued on his shaking hands, they needed as much help as they could get should this escalate.

~.~

As soon as the Vongola were out the door Byakuran grabbed the phone up and dialled Tsuna, growling when the message told him the number was out of range or disconnected. Slamming the phone down he picked it up again and tried to call Kikyo, he had sent his Cloud with her so he should be able to contact him if Tsuna's phone was down.

Byakuran was not amused at all, first he hears from the Vongola that Tsuna's been drugged, poisoned and hurt, then now he can't talk to her. Byakuran's blood ran cold as he realised he had no idea where she was even, Tsuna had hurried out on a last minute job, he had no idea of where and why. Byakuran hated not knowing and the current situation only made it worse

"Byaku-nii?" Byakuran glanced over at Yuni, pressing his Flames back down before he could worry her more. "What's wrong?" Byakuran didn't want to worry Yuni, but she was perceptive, even if he was suppressing his rage she still knew something was up, he had to talk to her about it if he didn't want her beside herself with worry.

"The Vongola are walking on thin ice and Tsu-hime is out of contact." Byakuran summarised "Don't worry little one, Byaku-nii will make sure it all turns out okay." _Or that everyone involved is dead._

~.~

Iemitsu was dreading the reunion with the Vongola boss, while CEDEF was an independent organisation they still came under the policing and rule of the Vongola. Iemitsu was surprised he wasn't being escorted by Timoteo's Guardians, or worse, the Vendice.

Looking down the stairs to the collection of Vongola waiting below he suddenly wished that he was in the hands of the Vendice, waiting for him right there was a much too calm looking Timoteo with Reborn on his shoulder playing with his damn lizard gun.

One heavy swallow later he began to slink down the stairs guiltily trying not to look at Timoteo, the calm the old man was exuding was terrifying in its own way, Timoteo was furious, he had to be, but there he was with a calm smile on his lips as if he was just greeting Iemitsu during a holiday.

"Nono, I…" the golden glow in the Vongola head's eyes silenced him real fast, Iemitsu quickly ducking his head down. "S-Sorry."

"Sorry won't begin to cover this Iemitsu. You leaked a classified drug to civilians without the permission of the Vongola _famiglia_. Even worse you leaked it to your family, who as they have demonstrated recently more then a little unstable themselves. Do you know how close we are to war with the Gesso because of this?" Iemitsu had no words, he hadn't even thought twice when Nana asked him for something she could use against threats to Natsu, he had assumed there were some civilians that needed to be scared off from bullying his last remaining daughter. For Nana to have kept it, experimented with it and now used it to drug someone in an allied _famiglia_ was all going to come back on him and he knew it. He never should have given her something so dangerous, regardless of how much he loved his wife and didn't want to disappoint or upset her.

He had betrayed the Vongola with his actions.

"Lal will arrive soon with the experimental cure. We will be going to the Gesso mansion once we have it to wait for Tsunahime who is away somewhere right now. I'd prepare yourself Iemitsu, Byakuran, the Gesso heir is more than a little protective of the girl."

"Nono, I swear I didn't know that Na-" the glare from Timoteo shut him up real fast.

"We will talk about that later. More importantly right now we have to stop a war from starting." Timoteo all but hissed over at him, Iemitsu clammed up completely then, anything more he might say was only going to make this worse. He had to shut up and do as he was told for now.

~.~

Leaving Iemitsu in the car with Reborn, Timoteo headed to meet a small private jet a smile touching his lips in relief when the tiny Lal Mirch stepped outside the doors of the plane holding a small cooler in her tiny hands.

"Nono, you didn't need to come meet me." Lala chuckled jumping down the staircase in one leap before looking up at the tall Vongola head. "I could have met you at the mansion."

"I was retrieving Iemitsu." Timoteo explained while he took the precious cargo into his hands, cracking open the small cooler to see three vials inside. "I have another favour to ask Lal." the small Arcobaleno nodded in response, she was happy to take on any order Nono wanted to give.

"I've sent for as many of the Arcobaleno as will answer my call, I need you to bring them up to date and please prepare. You may need to come into the Gesso mansion on little notice to stop a massacre." Lal's eyes widened behind her visor while she blinked up at Nono, while she knew a little about what was going on, it sounded much more serious than the small tidbits she had heard. "My Cloud Visconto will bring you up to date, I trust you can co-ordinate the Arcobaleno once they arrive. Reborn will be with me in the mansion, however the rest is left in your hands."

"I will take care of everything Nono, don't worry." Timoteo nodded down to her before bowing gently with a soft thank you, turning away from the Arcobaleno he tightened his hands on the cooler he was holding while striding off to the car. They needed to get to the Gesso and try diffuse a war by presenting Byakuran with the possible cure.

~.~

"You!" Iemitsu only had time to stumble back one step before the furious Sky was upon him, Byakuran had his hand grasped around Iemitsu's throat while Flames rolled off the teen "You are a dead man Iemitsu. You and your whole _brood_ won't see another sunrise."

"I-"

"You as good as beat her yourself you fucking failure, you _left_ her there, you left it alone, you let them break her!" Byakuran snarled his nails biting into Iemitsu's throat "You are a dead man Sawada Iemitsu. You, your whore and your bitch of a daughter." The man was having trouble breathing, which was fine by Byakuran as he glared at the sad excuse for a human "I was going to let you and your bitches live, ,but you couldn't leave well enough alone, you had to try to hurt her again."

"I-I….didn't….know." Iemitsu choked out as Reborn fired a shot at Byakuran, the white haired teen just moving so Iemitsu was in the path, the young Lion of the Vongola taking a bullet to his arm instead of Byakuran, Reborn tched and moved in to physically try separate them.

"That's enough, Byakuran, we need him to help with the cure!" Reborn growled out hoping like hell that the bluff worked, but if they didn't do something now then Iemitsu was going to be killed. Regardless of his fault in the current situation he was the Vongola's to punish, not the Gesso's.

"Byaku-nii!" Byakuran dropped the man when he heard Yuni, he didn't care what anyone else in the Vongola or the world said, he was going to kill Iemitsu, but if Yuni wanted him to wait then he would wait. "Please….wait until Tsu-nee is home, please." Byakuran glared at Iemitsu for one more moment before his fist hit the wall beside the man, half the wall crumbling to dust on the floor.

"As soon as Tsu-hime is here, we're going to gut you, _slowly_." Byakuran stepped back, under protest but if Yuni asked it he would oblige, for now.

"Do we know when she will be returning?" Timoteo asked while the old man carefully extracted Iemitsu from being directly in the sight and getting Reborn to tend to his wound quietlty. Looking to Byakuran for an answer, until Tsuna was here there were few ways they could calm down Byakuran. The white haired teen was climbing the walls his dangerous purple glare on all of them while his Guardians kept a defensive ring around Yuni and an offensive stance towards all those unwanted _Vongola_ bastards inside the meeting room of the Gesso mansion.

"Byaku-nii?!" Yuni called as everyone in the room focused in on the tiny child, the girl holding out her mobile phone to Byakuran "Tsu-nee called-" the phone disappeared into his hand while Byakuran turned his back on all the observers.

"Tsu-hime! Where the fuck are you?!"

"...What flew up your ass and died?" Byakuran had never felt so relieved when he heard his sister speak to him "I'm on my way home, the job went fine by the way."

"Cielo….you have no idea what's been going on." Byakuran sighed "You scared the shit out of me little sister."

"You're swearing….the Vongola were involved weren't they?"

"Just get back here Tsu-hime….soon." Byakuran whispered his hands shaking even as he gripped the phone tight to his ear "It's bad Cielo….just please, get back here where it's safe."

"It's not safe anywhere Caelum." Byakuran had to chuckle at that, she was so very right, between Kawahira and the Vongola, Tsuna was safer wherever she was. Still he selfishly wanted her to be back with him, and soon. He needed his little Sky close so he could finally relax even just a little knowing she was close and safe.

"Just come home Cielo, please, come home to us."

"I'm about 4 hours out, see you and the little one soon." Byakuran tossed the phone back over to Yuni before flicking his glaring purple eyes back over at to the Vongola.

"Hey, can we play yet?" Zakuro asked grumpily "Sitting here without punching their heads in is….torture boss."

"Just wait until Tsu-hime's home." Byakuran sighed, while his preference was to kill each of them in the most agonizing of ways, he would wait. "Once she is however…." Byakuran breathed softly his violet eyes flicking over to Zakuro. "Iemitsu is the first, then I want you to hunt down both his whore and bitch daughter" Zakuro nodded with a smirk as red Flames danced over his knuckles.

"That _idji-hime_ , better get here soon~" He was so excited about being able to play with the so called Lion of the Vongola that he slipped up and nearly called Tsuna an idjit, but a glance over at Byakuran told him the other hadn't heard or recognized what he said, the tall man sighed quietly in relief until Bluebell chimed in to rat him out to Byakuran.

"Kikyo will kick your ass." Bluebell giggled as she hugged Yuni "Speaking bad words about Byakuran's _hime_ ~" the blue haired girl's' eyes flashed before she sighed, even if it annoyed her to no end, Tsuna was Byakuran's Tsu-hime, there was no getting around it, the one time she had tried to usurp their hold on Byakuran he had gotten angry at her, therefore Tsuna and Yuni were not only exemptions to Byakuran's normally ironclad patience, they had to be exemptions to her jealousy..

"Bad mouthing _hime…_.be careful." Daisy agreed softly while hugging his broken bunny and using one of his paws to wave over at Zakuro. Tsuna had helped him repair his bunny many times. Even if Byakuran didn't ask it, Daisy was on Tsuna's side, even if he had trouble showing it.

"Tsuna will be here in a few hours." Byakuran clarified his hands clenching "And for your sake Vongola _it better work_." An untested trial for a drug never used. If this didn't fix Tsuna, Byakuran didn't care about alliances or Mafia politics, he was going to kill each and every one of them until his rage subsided at the complete destruction of the Vongola _famiglia_.

"I swear we will do all in our power to save Sawada Tsunahime." he got a glare for that from both the Gesso children, even the sweet and shy Yuni even looked mad at him.

"Gesso Tsunahime." Yuni correctly softly her dark eyes locked on Timoteo, the Vongola head not able to stop the shiver running down his spine his eyes meeting her own. "Tsu-nee is now and will always be, our family. Not yours. You lost that right."

"Well said little one." Byakuran chuckled ruffling her hair affectionately. A pout coming from Yuni, not in front of the Vongola.

"How long exactly will Tsuna be?" Reborn asked changing topic away from Tsuna and family, now was not the time to be antagonising the Gesso.

"Approximately four hours. During which time you are not going anywhere, especially him." Byakuran sneered over at Iemitsu, like hell he was going to let that bastard out of his sight so he could run away before Tsuna had her pound of flesh.

"We weren't going to." Timoteo assured setting the cooler onto the table so it was within Byakuran's line of sight. "We will wait here until Tsunahime returns."

~.~

Tsuna waited until they had taken off before she interrupted the cuddly siblings, Chrome clinging to Mukurou even as the flight took off, blinking over at Tsuna with big eyes while half hidden behind her older brother. How the hell had the Vendice thought this super shy timid girl had been behind Mukurou's crimes. The girl didn't look like she's be able to hurt a fly, then again that could also make her extremely dangerous.

"U-um." Chrome stuttered peeking over at Tsuna from behind her brother, "Th-Thank you." Tsuna smiled gently over at the girl, Chrome relaxing just a little at Tsuna's smile.

"Don't thank me yet, there were conditions to your release." Tsuna sighed waving to Kikyo. "Some tea please." the tall man headed for the bar to make tea for the teens.

"C-Conditions?" Chrome asked hesitantly while Mukuro pet her head gently. "Nii-san?"

"Sit." Mukurou ordered, Chrome blushing and nodding brightly and taking the seat across from Tsuna, Mukurou grabbing another on the other side of the Gesso girl next to his sister.

"You were released from Vendicare but there were conditions, the first is that you are now part of the Gesso _famiglia_." Chrome flinched at that glancing at her brother. "Both yourself and Mukurou."

"Nii-san…." Mukurou just rested a hand on her head in response, his message clear, keep on listening.

"Mukurou agreed to these terms, there is no way Vendicare would release you without me taking you into the _famiglia_. As such any future actions that might bring the eyes of the Vendice to us are no longer permitted. I have no problem with killing you both if you try to hurt my _famiglia_."

"K-Kill?" Chrome stuttered while Mukurou chuckled and pet Chrome's head again.

"Now now Tsu-hime, you don't have to be so business-like, we're friends after all." he was given a glare at that. "So not friends? After all we've been through~"

"After you bugged me for weeks? Harassing me both when I was awake and asleep? No, not friends." Tsuna growled, she had been even more confused about what was real and what was not thanks to his impeccable timing.

"Well...can you at least dial it back a bit, you're scaring Chrome." Mukurou pouted while Tsuna looked back at the small shy girl, while she was Mukurou's sister she did seem quite an opposite to the flamboyant and outspoken, often annoying, Mukurou.

Taking a deep breath Tsuna softened her expression, looks like this Chrome was similar to Yuni, while powerful, also very much still an innocent child.

"Sorry, I've been dealing with your brother, and I'm sure you know how frustrating he is." Chrome couldn't help but giggle in response, it was true, Mukurou had a special talent for pissing people off. "Whatever you have done in your past is wiped clean, but what you do from here on out is required to stay within the rules of the Gesso _famiglia_."

"A-Are we prisoners of the Gesso?" Chrome asked carefully while Tsuna shook her head.

"No, you can come and go as you please, but just know anything you do from here that is even slightly similar to your past reflects on the Gesso _famiglia_. I merely ask that you don't bite the hand that feeds you so to speak." Mukurou studied her for a few moments while Chrome sat deep in thought.

"I thought I might stick around Tsu-hime~ Seems that's where all the fun is~"

"Exactly what part of any of this has seemed like fun to you?" Tsuna grumbled, between her slowly losing her mind, being made the new Sky Arcobaleno and then being made to take on the Vendice.

"Hmm….blowing up Vendicare." That was by far the most fun he had in a long time, and if he stuck around the Gesso assassin it was quite possible he would be able to get into more enjoyable situations, all without breaking any of his new _famiglia's_ rules.

"Ah...that was you?" Chrome murmured "All the noise."

"The Vendice were not willing to release you, nor negotiate." Kikyo explained setting down some tea for each of the trio. "Tsu-hime, we've exited the dead zone, Byakuran-sama will be worried." Tsuna nodded stepping out of her seat for a moment to go call Yuni, Byakuran would probably yell at her but there was no way he'd get angry at Yuni.

"Kikyo." the tall man snapped to attention when Tsuna called, he knew the hint in her voice, something was up. "See if we can get home any faster."

"Something wrong….boss?" Chrome asked hesitantly, Tsuna blinking over at her for the new name she had received, but waving that off for now Tsuna shrugged.

"This and that. It's nothing for you two to worry about."

"Is it the Vongola? I bet it's the Vongola. Can we blow them up too?" Mukurou brightened immediately, since the Vongola and Kawahira were the two main concerns at the moment, and one he knew he might well be allowed to let loose. He had been so good while trying to get Chrome out, venting in the early areas of Vendicare hadn't been nearly enough. If the Vongola had buggered up though that meant he might be able to do some more venting.

"We're family now Tsu-hime~ We can help~"

"I don't know what's going on." Tsuna shrugged, "All I got from Byaku-nii was that the Vongola were involved and he's super pissed. We'll find out the rest when we reach the mansion."

"Byaku-nii?" Chrome asked while Mukurou took over for a quick run down with his sister.

"Mmm, our Tsu-hime here is second eldest, there's a white haired grumpy bum called Byakuran and an adorable little one called Yuni-chan~"

"Oh-o. I must ask that you keep your tongue about Byakuran-sama." Kikyo purred putting one hand on Mukurou's shoulder an immense pressure slamming down on his shoulders while Mukurou shot a glare at the older man.

"I also ask that." Tsuna added while Mukurou nodded reluctantly. "Yuni and Byakuran are off limits for any harassment, bullying or other. Otherwise do as you want."

"Will do, Tsu-hime~" Chrome nodded quietly in agreement with her brother, not that she had any plans to harass or bully anyone, it was however one of Mukurou's hobbies.

"Kikyo, are we going to make it any sooner?" Tsuna asked while Kikyo nodded, he had negotiated with the pilots, they would arrive an hour earlier than planned.

"Good." Tsuna murmured her hand catching on the back of a chair when her vision went side up on her. "The sooner the better." Tsuna mumbled while Kikyo's eyes widened diving in to catch her when Tsuna collapsed in a heap.

" _Hime_!"

"What the hell is happening?" Mukurou hissed when the pacifier on her chest burst into Flames that then proceeded to flicker in and out.

"She's burning up, get me ice!" Kikyo ordered as Chrome hurried to the freezer behind the bar to get some ice, Mukurou rolled his eyes at his sister before summoning ice packs for Kikyo to use. Chrome always forgot about real illusions, then again it took a lot more out of her to use them than it did him.

"Is that meant to do that?" Mukurou asked looking pointedly at the pacifier, Kikyo shaking his head, nothing like this had ever happened to Yuni.

"All we can do is keep her cool until we get to the mansion, keep those packs cold." Kikyo ordered. "Girl." Chrome flinched before nodding shakily. "Fold down one of those chairs, they convert into a bed." Chrome nodded scurrying over to the chairs and messing with the controls for a moment, Mukurou sighing and going to help her, Chrome was flustered, and flustered Chrome wasn't much help.

"Illusionist-"

"Mukurou."

"Turn your back." Mukurou pouted but did as he was told. "Girl, there are clothes in there, find something less restrictive and hot." Kikyo ordered setting about getting the hot clothes off the Gesso hime. "Mukurou, provide more ice packs, without turning around." Kikyo ordered, Tsuna was burning up, they really needed a Sun or doctor here, neither of the pilots were and they were still hours from home. All he could do was try keep her cool.

Byakuran was going to kill him as it was, if anything took a turn for the worse then he wouldn't be killed, and that was worse.

"Hold on _hime._ "

~.~

 **Note:**

So, huge huge ghue gehug gegeughuesildsnjkl delays, always did most of my writing when I was manic. and I'm not on medication for that...so the best way to write so far is to not take my meds, and well, that doesn't work out so well on this end.

I've spent the last 3 months working on the chapter and I do apologize if it's not up to par, I'm doing my best under the circumstances, but unless my lovely friend the doctor reduces some, or all preferably, meds I'm on chapters will be sporadic.

I refuse to stop writing, it's just taking a long time to get anywhere at the moment, but these stories will be continued. Some days I only get a few words in, other's I manage a page, it's very much dependant on the day, regardless, all stories will be continued. Eventually.

I'm sorry to everyone for the delays, especially as they drag on and on, I'm working hard on it, just...slowly.

Thankfully this chapter was almost done, so I've been working on this as much as I can. So here we have a chapter, finally. I will be working on getting the others out as soon as I can.

Turning Point is on its way, I restarted the chapter three times now. But it's getting there, hope to have that out before Christmas, but no promises.

~.~

As always big thank you to the amazing people that reviewed and thank you everyone for your patience.

 **saku hyuuga** , _Guest_ , **Guest** , _xenocanaan_ , **Littlest1** , _Lulumo_ , **Guest** , _Kichou_ , **farronewp** , _sousie_ , **SilverMidnightKitten** , _Guest_ , **theskythatshinesbright** , _Louis2000_ , **Ender the multiverse Detective** , _Dianashine_ , **FANactic Writer** , _meme7789_ , **EndlessChains** , _lovleydragonfly_ , **Maintenant** , _yola1996acuario ,_ **Guest** , _ezcap1st_ , **Shadis Anubis** , _yukidragonstar_ , **ManamiYuki (Guest)** , _Kitty Kat Vixen_ , **Blah blah (Guest)** , _LuffyLover27_ , **Hanasaku12** , _Squidgod812_ , **Guest** , _Shadow Wolf 15846_ , **thebizarrehairtrio** , _kitsunesavagesarah_ , **VanillaMilkshake18** , _chibichibi98_ , **moon kitty 87** _, Hi (Guest)_ , **Lady Syndra** , _Neko Nishiriu_


End file.
